Hogwarts: A Hedonistic History
by dracosoftie
Summary: Harry and Draco write their own version of Hogwarts: A History, detailing their quest to christen as many rooms in the castle as possible. A silly, smutty slash adventure. Warnings for slash, explicit sexual content and language. H/D multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1: The Charms classroom

***

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

***

Draco scrunched his nose up at the tinny, distant sounds of moans and panting, his eyes narrowing. The tiny figure in the photo threw its head back in abandon, screaming as he came hard into another small figure's mouth.

"You must have done the charm wrong," he said accusingly, turning to look at Harry.

Harry threw his hands up in self-defense, refusing to accept the blame.

"I did the charm exactly the way you wrote it, Draco," Harry said, his voice firm. "You must have copied it down wrong."

Draco's brow furrowed as he concentrated on the picture, which had looped back to the beginning. A tiny Harry and Draco were undressing each other in the Charms classroom, kissing and groping each other fiercely.

"Hmm," he said, tapping his wand absently against the parchment. He took aim at the small picture. "_Engorgio_."

The photo grew steadily larger until Draco broke the spell, his lips pursed in concentration. The photo was definitely bigger, but the voices were still distorted. Draco's bottom lip stuck out in a pout as he considered this latest challenge.

"I don't see why it matters, Draco," Harry said impatiently, shooting a longing glance out the window at the perfect autumn day. A prime flying day, wasted inside haggling over a book.

"Focus, Potter!" Draco snapped, glaring at the dark-haired boy. "The whole point is to leave a legacy. I won't have my legacy sounding like Flitwick!"

Harry shook his head, laughing at the fact that of all the things Draco could be obsessing about over this, the Slytherin was worried about his _voice_.

"Draco, honestly. Anyone who sees this is going to be so transfixed at the sight of a naked Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter having sex that they likely won't even notice the voices at all!"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, muttering something that Harry thought sounded suspiciously like "harrumph".

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing the parchment off the table and balling it up. He threw the ball into the air, aimed his wand, and cast an _Incendio_, causing ashes to rain down on the floor of the Room of Requirement.

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Have Luna research the damn charm again and we'll re-record it tomorrow."

Draco's eyes lit up, his face transforming instantly from put-out to beaming.

"Excellent!"

***

Their endeavor had begun a week ago. The idea came from Hermione, strangely enough, though the witch would likely have an absolute fit if she knew what they were doing.

Harry and Ron had been attempting to lay a trap for Seamus, weaving a web of wards that would repel the Irish Wizard at the threshold of their room, sending him bouncing down the boys' dormitory stairs and into the common room. Hermione, in true Head Girl form, launched into a lecture about the protections against personal wards embedded in the castle, which would render their plan impossible. Draco, who had been lounging on the couch listening to their plot disinterestedly, had perked up when she got to the end of her diatribe, finishing with a scathing "honestly, boys, have you never read _Hogwarts: A History?_"

And so the idea -- a journal aptly named _Hogwarts: A Hedonistic History_ – had been born. Draco explained to Harry later that night that Hermione's constant referencing of the historical tome had made him wonder how many important events in Hogwarts' history, like the first couple to shag on top of the Astronomy Tower, or the first person to use the Room of Requirement for sexual gratification, had been overlooked in the dusty old book. Surely, Draco reasoned, this type of history was important, too.

The three of them planned to spell copies of the journal into the graduation program at the end of the year, ensuring their seventh-year ended with a bang.

***

"It was a ridiculous oversight," Luna said, shaking her head. "My apologies."

Draco nodded, eager to start the task at hand. The three of them had gathered in the Charms classroom again, and Draco was already hard at the thought of Harry's hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

Luna held a Wizarding camera filled with extended-play film, guaranteed to produce photos that allowed for up to fifteen minutes of action. She held her wand at the ready, prepared to say the incantation that would also enchant the film to record sound.

Harry took a deep breath, once again wondering if he was insane to do something so dangerously exhibitionist. The summer had passed in a blur of reckless activity, all in the name of celebrating his defeat of Voldemort. His and Draco's secret relationship was just another part of the revelries. Everyone in school, including Ron and Hermione, thought he was dating Luna. _What a surprise they're in for,_ he thought wryly. _Though it isn't a complete lie, _he reasoned_, since we've been shagging Luna, too. _He supposed this latest rebellion was just another way to blow off several years of pent-up steam.

"Ready," he said, taking his place on the mountain of cushions the diminutive Charms professor used when students were practicing Disarming or Levitation Charms on each other.

Luna tapped the camera with her wand, muttering "_Resono_" before settling the device on its tripod. Draco collapsed onto the pillows with Harry, pulling him in for a kiss.

"We're rolling in three, two, one," Luna said, pulling back to point her wand at the camera once again, saying the incantation slowly and clearly. "_Incipio_."

She stepped in front of the camera, her hands folded primly in front of her.

"Charms classroom, take two," she said in her soft, lilting voice, stepping away so Harry and Draco were once again the focus.

Harry deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past Draco's lips to stroke the roof of his mouth. Draco moaned appreciatively, his hands roaming up and down Harry's body. Making sure to stay in the frame, Harry crouched before Draco, his sun-browned hands deftly unbuttoning Draco's robes.

White teeth gleamed as Harry smiled widely, thrilled to discover Draco had decided to forgo wearing anything under his school robes. His own hardening cock gave a twitch at the sight of Draco's long, slender length bobbing in front of him, its tip glistening with a drop of precome. Harry's pink tongue shot out, laving around the purpling head of Draco's cock. Draco's head dropped back, his eyes closing at the sensation. He moaned softly, bringing a hand up to twine in Harry's thick, dark hair, holding him in place.

Harry chuckled at Draco's eagerness, the rumbling of the laugh sending shivers down Draco's spine. He made a needy sound that went straight to Harry's cock, eliciting a wanton moan from the Gryffindor. He grinned when he saw Luna's hand slip into her robes out of the corner of his eye, just out of the frame. They'd planned this scene to be just him and Draco, but he knew the witch would be more than willing to help him find his own release after they were finished.

Draco's hand clenched around the soft pillows beneath him, his pelvis thrusting slightly to force Harry to take him deeper into his throat. Harry didn't mind. He relaxed his throat, allowing Draco's cock to slip in deeper. He hummed in approval as Draco moaned at the new sensation, ramping up the suction until he could feel Draco's balls tightening.

"I'm close," Draco rasped, his breath coming in pants.

Harry sped up his movements, caressing Draco's cock with his tongue. He brought a hand up to massage his balls, squeezing slightly. Draco moaned again, the fingers that were wrapped around Harry's thick hair tightening almost painfully.

"Merlin, Potter," Draco gasped, unable to hold back. "Fuck, I'm coming. _Harry_!"

Harry continued to lick at the now-softening cock, making sure he'd lapped up any of the come that had escaped. Draco's fingers massaged his scalp approvingly. Harry sat back, grinning at Luna, who had walked into the frame.

"Harry Potter blows Draco Malfoy, Charms classroom," she said, nodding over her shoulder at the boys behind her. "Cut."

Draco blew out a shaky laugh, raising himself up on his elbows so he could kiss Harry. Luna ended the spell on the film and turned the camera off before joining them on the pillows. Harry's hand shot out to delve up under her robes, and he groaned slightly when he realized that, like Draco, Luna didn't have anything on underneath.

"Mmm," Draco said, his own hand busy stroking Harry's cock. "Your turn."


	2. Chapter 2: The Astronomy Tower

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. I don't own any of them.

**Author's note**: This chapter's pairing is a threesome between H/D/L and includes graphic descriptions of het sex as well as slash. If this squicks you, skip it. Thanks to Lady_Aubrey for the beta!

***

"It's too bloody cold to do this!" Draco cried, wrapping his robes more tightly around himself as he cast a disdainful glance around the Astronomy Tower.

Though the tower was a well-known meeting spot for Hogwarts paramours, Luna wanted to show it in a different, kinkier light in their journal.

"The Warming charm I cast worked perfectly well. Look at Harry. He's not complaining," Luna said archly, motioning to the naked Gryffindor beside her.

Draco's eyes narrowed at Harry, who was standing there looking wholly unaffected by the frigid November air. Luna, fully clothed, crossed her arms and glared at Draco, tapping her foot impatiently against the stone floor.

Sighing heavily, Draco unbuttoned his robes, shrugging out of them and carefully folding them over a nearby chair. When he was completely divested of clothing, he shot a pathetic look at Harry, who rolled his eyes and opened his arms, cuddling Draco tightly to warm him with his own body heat.

"Ooh, don't start yet!" Luna squealed, making a small adjustment to the tripod in front of her. She brandished her wand with a flourish, casting the spells to activate the camera.

With an innocent smile, she stepped into the frame, her hands folded primly in front of her.

"The Astronomy Tower," she said simply, stepping off to the side.

Draco pressed himself against Harry, burrowing in for warmth. He shivered slightly, his teeth chattering as Harry ran warm hands over his back and arse. Luna muttered a curse off camera, leveling her wand at Draco and casting a stronger Warming charm. The result was instantaneous; the Slytherin straightened immediately, warm and toasty.

He reached up, cupping the back of Harry's neck and drawing him in for a soft kiss. Harry's hands kneaded Draco's arse, his thumbs rubbing small circles against the soft flesh. Draco groaned, his erection growing against Harry's own.

Harry led Draco to a massive bearskin rug on the floor, and Draco dropped to his knees, his tongue darting out to caress Harry's bobbing cock. Harry smirked, raising his head to wink at the camera before hissing at Draco in Parseltongue. The blond stiffened at the sibilant hissing, his cock hardening painfully at the sound. Harry chuckled; Draco's weakness for it was a great source of amusement for Harry.

"I love the feeling of your tongue on my cock, Draco," Harry hissed in Parseltongue, watching Draco's eyes glaze over.

Taking pity on him, Harry lowered himself to the floor, claiming Draco's mouth in a punishing kiss. Lips, teeth and tongues clashed, both boys breathing heavily when they finally parted. Harry sat back on his heels, looking off into the distance expectantly. Seconds later, Luna came into view, also completely naked.

She knelt between the two boys, kissing Draco first, and then Harry. Draco leaned in, running his tongue over Luna's jaw as Harry pressed his tongue into her mouth, gently stroking her teeth and tongue. She moaned, bringing a hand up to Draco's head, running her fingers through his fine blond hair. She and Harry continued kissing as Draco lowered his head, kissing a path down Luna's neck and chest, his tongue flicking out to tease a rosy nipple.

Harry's hands roamed over both their bodies, one ghosting over Draco's back while the other cupped Luna's breast, weighing it in his palm. Luna writhed between them, her breathy moans becoming louder as Draco took her nipple into his mouth, nipping at it gently with his teeth before sucking hard.

Harry broke their kiss, shifting Luna around so she was leaning against his chest, both of them still on their knees. Draco sat up as well, leaning over to kiss Harry as Luna's hand snaked over to grasp his cock, wrapping her fingers around his slender length and stroking. Draco's knees trembled, and he leaned heavily into Luna, his mouth never leaving Harry's. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco, steadying him, and let his other hand caress a path down Luna's body, delving his fingers into her, massaging her swollen clit with the pad of his finger.

Luna's reaction was like an electric shock; her whole body stiffened at the sensation, a moan escaping from her lips. Draco and Harry both shuddered at the sound, ramping up the intensity of their kiss. Draco gasped as Luna stroked his cock faster, shivers of pleasure shooting down his spine.

Draco broke away, panting, Luna's strokes bringing him close to release. He eased away from her, not ready to come just yet. Harry nodded at some imperceptible signal from Draco, who grabbed Luna's hands and gently tugged her forward, guiding her until she was on all fours in front of Harry. Draco dropped down beneath her, scooting into position so he could swirl his tongue around her clit. Luna's legs shook with the effort of holding herself up while Draco was pleasuring her, his tongue washing over her sensitive nub before swooping down to push inside her. Draco moved forward slightly, focusing his attention on tracing circles over Luna's clit, increasing the pressure when he felt her grind against him.

Harry gripped Luna's hips, easing his cock into her from behind, gasping at the sensation of pushing into her tight, wet heat. Luna's eyes fluttered closed, overcome by the feeling of Draco's tongue working in tandem with Harry's cock. She gave herself over to the sensations, moaning and gasping until the two boys brought her to an impossibly high peak. She shuddered hard, and Harry drew back to slam into her while Draco sped the movements of his tongue to help her reach completion. Luna came with a sob, her body convulsing around Harry's cock, milking his orgasm out of him. He came with a scream, burying himself deep in Luna's willing body. Spent, he gently pulled out, pressing a kiss to Luna's back as he did.

Luna all but collapsed on top of Draco, Harry's hands at her hips the only thing keeping her up. Draco rolled, gently transferring Luna to the rug. She shivered as the aftershocks of her orgasm washed over her, her breath coming in pants. While she recovered, Harry leaned over Draco, drawing his throbbing cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the head, eliciting a gasp from Draco.

Luna sat up, running her hands over Draco's torso, scratching him lightly with her nails. She bent her head, licking a path up Draco's chest and throat, nipping at his chin on her way up to his mouth. He met her lips eagerly, his tongue mimicking the actions of Harry's as he thrust into her mouth, stroking her tongue with his own.

Curious about what would happen, Harry hissed a phrase in Parseltongue against Draco's cock, his tongue traveling along the sensitive underside as he did.

Draco's entire body tensed, and he gasped Harry's name against Luna's lips. Encouraged, Harry took Draco deeper in his throat, hissing out a command for Draco to come in Parseltongue. The vibrations were enough to send Draco over the edge, and he cried out as he pumped his release down Harry's throat.

The three were silent a moment, the sound of their heavy breathing echoing off the stone walls of the Astronomy Tower. Luna absently realized her Warming charm had worn off, noticing a cool breeze waft across her bare skin from the tower's open windows. Perhaps Draco wasn't such a baby about the cold after all, she mused, stopping the Ravenclaw in her from taking time to analyze where the charm went wrong.

She sat up, twisting so she could look directly at the camera.

"Threesome in the Astronomy Tower with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood," she said, her lips quirking up at the end of the sentence. "Cut."


	3. Chapter 3: The Library

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. I don't own them.

**Author's note**: The pairing in this chapter is H/D. Warnings for slash, exhibitionism and voyeurism. Thanks again to Lady_Aubrey!

***

"There's no way she'd go along with it," Harry hissed, keeping his voice low so the students around him wouldn't hear.

Harry and Draco were seated side-by-side in Professor Binns' class, arguing about the next chapter of their journal.

"Luna wants help, and that's who she wants," Draco said, his voice not quite as low as Harry's.

Seamus shot them a dirty look; their conversation had awakened him from his daily History of Magic nap. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, nodding toward the Irishman.

"Merlin, Draco, no!"

"Why not?" he pouted, leaning closer to whisper in Harry's ear. "He would be a lot of fun. He could be our History of Magic classroom conquest."

"No," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Their conversation was starting to draw attention. Most ignored them, figuring it was just Potter and Malfoy fighting like usual, since their whispers had carried an edgy tone, and Harry's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Fine," Draco hissed, sitting back in his chair. He picked up his quill, pretending to take notes.

_Just ask her._

Harry looked down at the parchment that Draco had slipped in front of him, rolling his eyes.

_No. If Luna wants her help, _she_ can ask her._

Draco pursed his lips, muttering something under his breath.

_She's _your_ friend. If anyone should be the one to ask her about this, it should be _you.

Draco waited a beat, frowning slightly when he realized Harry wasn't going to answer him.

_Maybe we shouldn't tell her at all. Just ask her to meet us and let her 'discover' us that way._

Harry gripped his quill angrily, the strokes so hard they almost broke through the parchment.

_I don't see why you're so eager._

Draco grinned, sending a side-long glance at Harry.

_Awww. Is ickle Harry a widdle bit jealous?_

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits, and he grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him in close.

"No!" he whispered, his eyes blazing.

Lavender leaned forward, poking Harry in the ribs.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" she asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Nothing," Harry ground out, his teeth clenched.

"We're having a bit of a disagreement about Granger," Draco drawled, his gaze fanning lazily over Lavender and Hermione, who was seated next to her.

"What? What about me?" Hermione asked, leaning forward toward Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. _Damn you, Draco_, he thought.

"I'll tell you after class, Hermione," he said, turning back around to focus on the ghost at the front of the classroom droning on about the Great Goblin Rebellion. "I just need to ask you to meet up with me later."

***

"You want me to meet you and Malfoy in the library after dinner tonight?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed.

Hermione's confusion only grew when she saw the blush begin to form on Harry's cheeks. He looked away, swallowing hard before he nodded. He was too nervous to eat, but he pushed bits of the Shepherd's Pie around his plate anyway.

Things just weren't adding up for Hermione, and she hated being out of the loop. This was the first time she'd talked to Harry in – well, in a while. She'd been busy with Head Girl duties, and Harry hadn't been around the common room much.

"Why are we meeting with Malfoy? What's going on between you two? Have you two been fighting? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Harry brought his gaze back to Hermione, the blush still staining his cheeks.

"No, nothing like that. Just meet us there tonight," he said, thrusting something silky into her hands.

Hermione looked down, startled to see Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"What – Harry – when you said –"

"Tonight, as in after the library has closed," he said, his voice low as he leaned closer so no one else in the Great Hall could hear him. Ron sat on Hermione's other side, oblivious. "We'll be there just after Madam Pince closes up at 11. The door will be open, so you won't technically be breaking any rules."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she quickly stuffed the silvery material into her bag, shielding the motion from the Gryffindor table with her body.

"When I get there, you're going to tell me what's going on, Harry," she said, her voice thick with censure and warning.

Harry's blush darkened even more, adding to Hermione's suspicions. He cleared his throat, shooting a quick glance over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was currently holding court.

"Er, yeah," he said, his gaze flicking to Hermione and back to the blond. "You'll know exactly what's going on; trust me."

***

Luna had staked out the library, so she was able to dart in to set up the camera as soon as Madam Pince retired for the night. The library was not spelled against trespassers, and a simple _Alohomora_ opened the thick wooden doors easily. Harry and Draco weren't more than a few minutes behind her, easing into the silent room as quietly as possible. Once inside, they set about getting ready.

***

Hermione crept into the library, flinching as the ancient wooden doors creaked softly when she pushed them open. She closed them behind her carefully, sure that whatever Harry was up to should probably stay secret. The cloak rustled around her, but she didn't take it off. She wanted to see if Harry and Malfoy were already here.

She followed a faint noise coming from the recesses of the cavernous room, heading toward the student study tables that lined the back wall. She quickened her pace as the noises became discernable; someone was moaning. Drawing her wand, Hermione looked down to make sure the cloak still covered her feet as she approached. From the sound of it, Harry and Malfoy were fighting. Why did they need her here for _that_?

She rounded the corner of the stacks, her hand gripping the fabric of the cloak, ready to pull it off so they would see her arrival. The biting reproach she'd readied died on her lips as she took in the sight in front of her, the cloak slowly sliding off her still body, still clutched in her fingers.

Hermione's eyes dilated at the delectable sight in front of her, all concerns about Harry's safety forgotten. Luna had set the camera rolling a few minutes earlier, and Draco and Harry were already well into their lovemaking.

Hermione tilted her head, watching in fascination as Draco's dexterous tongue traced patterns across Harry's naked chest and abs, her pulse quickening along with Harry's. She sighed and shivered when Draco drew a small brown nipple into his mouth, her own nipples tingling as well. Definitely not fighting, then, Hermione thought, her mind nearly blank.

Behind the camera, Luna grinned. She'd known this would be a great idea! Hogwarts' most well-known bookworm, watching Harry and Draco defile her beloved library. Her blonde head peeked around the bulky camera, which was on its tripod, when she heard Harry moan.

Draco had finished laving his chest and abdomen, moving on to his erection. Hot breath ghosted against the sensitive skin as Draco hovered just centimeters above Harry's throbbing cock, a wicked grin on his face as he watched Harry strain under him, bucking up to force contact with the blond's mouth.

After hesitating another second, Draco acquiesced, opening his mouth and nearly swallowing Harry whole in one smooth motion. A gasp from Harry had Draco's own cock twitching in anticipation of what was to come.

Draco pulled back, drawing a moan of protest from the dark-haired boy underneath him.

"Shh," Draco said, bringing a slender finger to his lips. He smirked at the way Harry's eyes went dark at the sight, knowing the Gryffindor was remembering where those lips had been just seconds before. "This is the _library_, Potter. Have some respect."

Draco bent his head, outlining Harry's lower lip with his tongue before delving inside his mouth. Harry moaned quietly again, leaning into the scorching kiss, his own tongue moving to stroke Draco's. Hermione made a quiet sound, shifting so she could see more of the action.

Both Draco and Harry looked in her direction, and Hermione's eyes widened as she realized she'd been caught watching. Her lips parted to deliver some excuse, but no words would pass through her dry throat. Likewise, her traitorous feet were rooted to the spot, no matter how much she wanted to turn and run, her mortification making her face burn.

Harry held a hand out toward her, motioning for her to come closer. Draco sat back on his heels, a delicious smirk on his face.

After a moment's hesitation, Hermione shuffled forward, shakily walking toward the naked boys, who were sitting on top of one of the study tables. When she was close enough, Harry grasped her hand, pulling her over until she was nearly level with them. Draco smiled at her, meeting her bewildered eyes, before lowering his head to kiss his way down Harry's throat.

"You wanted to know what was going on between me and Malfoy," Harry said, his voice low and husky. "Welcome to your front row seat."

"I – you said – I was just – I didn't – and then – are you – " Hermione stuttered, unable to form a single coherent thought.

"We brought you here for a purpose, Granger," Draco said, his voice slightly muffled against Harry's golden skin. "Sit down and enjoy it."

Hermione had never been so embarrassed – and so turned on – in her entire life. She slid into a chair they had set aside for her at the table. Her new position put their naked bodies at eye level, and she squirmed in her seat, her body heating uncomfortably at the sight. She knew she should leave, but she couldn't convince herself to look away from the sight in front of her.

"No talking," Draco reprimanded, giving her a heated look. "This is the library, after all."

Hermione's lips clamped shut, her gaze riveted on the naked boys in front of her. Neither of their erections had flagged in the least during the exchange; both enjoyed having an audience. Draco shot Hermione a wink, bending his head to return to his task. Full lips parted, and Hermione watched Harry's thick cock disappear between them. Her eyes widened comically as Draco fumbled for a small pot that had been placed on the table, dipping his fingers inside to coat them with viscous lube. She gasped as the slender fingers trailed their way to Harry's entrance, circling his hole before gently plunging in. Harry arched up off the desk, his eyes tightly closed. He began to whimper, trying to thrust down on Draco's fingers and up into his mouth at the same time.

She watched as Draco expertly sucked Harry off, stroking, squeezing and licking until both Gryffindors were panting slightly, and Harry was near release. Draco gave his balls a tug, bringing him back from the brink of orgasm.

"Do you think she can handle it?" he whispered, his lips against the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry's green eyes flicked over to Hermione, who was still sitting in the chair, her eyes glazed and her face slack with shock and lust. He watched her for several seconds, smiling when her eyes met his.

"Mmm," Harry said, "I suppose we'll find out."

With no more notice than that, he flipped their positions. He kissed the tip of Draco's nose, then lowered himself so he was hovering directly over Draco's cock. Draco dipped his fingers in the small pot again, this time coating his erection. He positioned his cock at Harry's entrance, his body tensing as the Gryffindor began to lower himself slowly down its length.

"Oh sweet mother of Merlin," Draco gasped, his muscles shaking with the effort of holding himself still while Harry slid down his cock with agonizing slowness.

"Oh my God," Hermione whispered, her eyes as wide as saucers as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Oh Merlin yes," Harry grunted, allowing his body to adjust to the intrusion before sliding further down, gasping at the sensation of fullness once Draco was fully seated inside him.

Luna just watched from the shadows, her hand over her mouth, stifling the urge to laugh. The sight of staid Hermione watching Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fuck was beyond the pale, and Luna was enjoying herself immensely.

***

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have sex in the library, Hermione Granger watches," Luna said from her spot in front of the camera, nodding solemnly. "Cut."

Harry was beginning to feel self-conscious, suddenly aware that he was naked, and Hermione was still staring at him with a befuddled, albeit dreamy, expression. He Summoned his clothes, hastily throwing his denims on as he hopped down from the table.

"So, Hermione, er – " Harry looked around the room wildly, trying to find something other than Hermione's face to look at as he spoke.

"We've already been here an hour, Harry," Draco said, pulling his jumper over his head. "Let's not risk staying any longer."

Luna nodded, packing up the camera. She crossed over to Hermione, tugging the Gryffindor out of her chair and leading her toward the doors.

"Room of Requirement, then?" she asked, still amused that Hermione had apparently been shocked senseless.

"You two take the cloak. We'll meet you there," Harry said as he tied his trainers.

***

"I think you should start from the beginning, Harry," Luna said helpfully, patting Hermione on the knee. The two were perched on an over-stuffed couch in the middle of the room.

"We're kind of making a book," he said, his eyes transfixed on a loose thread in the carpet. _Since this is the Room of Requirement, did it give me the string to focus on because it knew I needed it?_ he wondered absently, still not meeting Hermione's eye. "About sex."

"A book about sex," Hermione repeated flatly, her gaze shifting from the now red-faced Harry to Luna, then finally to Draco, who sat in the corner.

"Not really about sex, per se," Luna chimed in, gesturing with her hands. "It's a book that features people having sex around the castle. In photos."

"In photos," Hermione repeated, her voice still incredulous.

"In a nutshell, yes," Luna said, smiling sweetly.

"And you thought the _library_ was an appropriate place to have sex?" Hermione asked, her voice rising.

"No, of course not," Luna said patiently, a smile in her blue eyes. "That was the point entirely."

Harry was suddenly grateful Draco had thought to move their discussion here, to the Room of Requirement. The last thing he needed was Madam Pince or some other professor rushing in, which surely would have happened had they stayed in the library.

"And you told me to meet you there so I could _watch_?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"It was my idea," Luna said, smiling serenely. "Your reaction was just perfect. And it _was _fun, wasn't it?"

Hermione shook her head as though trying to clear it, attempting to wrap her brain around the fact that she had just been filmed watching her best friend have sex with Draco Malfoy.

"You and Malfoy are together, then?" Hermione asked, knowing it was a ridiculous question.

"Um, well. Yes, I suppose," Harry stuttered, looking up when Draco began to clap.

"Eloquent. Very eloquent. You're just lucky I love you for your body, not your mind," he said, rolling his eyes.

Harry huffed out a sigh, straightening his shoulders and looking a dumbstruck Hermione in the eye.

"Yes, Hermione, I quite enjoy being buggered by Draco Malfoy," he said clearly, his tone mocking. "I also enjoy buggering _him_. Are you happy now, Draco?"

Hermione looked from Harry to Draco, her thoughts conflicted. On one hand, Harry was having sex with _Malfoy._ On the other hand, Harry was having sex with Malfoy! The memory of the two beautiful boys together made her mouth water.

"Wait," she said, her sharp gaze turning to Draco. "What do you mean you _love_ Harry?"

Draco rolled his eyes, looking away.

"What it sounds like, I suppose," he said, clearly put out that Hermione was forcing this information out of him.

"Oh, snuggybuns, I had no idea you cared so," Harry said, making kissy noises at the blond across the room. "I love you too, Drakie-poo."

"Sod off," Draco spat, his tone lacking venom . A goofy grin stole across his face as he looked at Harry, who was still making kissy faces from the sofa, and he added, "my cuddly-wuddly Har-bear."

Harry's cheeks pinked, and he grimaced at the endearment.

"Yes, Hermione," he said, his voice serious again, "Draco and I are dating. We've been dating since July."

She studied Harry carefully, noticing how his lips curved sweetly when he looked across the room at Draco. She suppressed a sigh at the sight, her eyes glazing over slightly as she thought about seeing more of the two of them together.

"And you want _me_ to help you three make this book? You want me to engage in sexual activity with _you_," she said, her gaze lingering on Harry and Draco before she turned to Luna, blushing. "_All_ of you, all over the castle, _recording _it to boot, breaking I don't even know _how many_ Hogwarts rules?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Harry said, his cheeks darkening again.

Hermione quirked her lips, pretending to consider the offer. In truth, she'd been on board the second she'd understood what they were asking. After all, she _was_ the smartest girl at Hogwarts. It would be idiotic to pass up an opportunity to see the two hottest guys at Hogwarts having sex, especially if she got to be involved. She could have walked away at any point during their earlier show, but she hadn't.

"Which rooms have you already done?" she asked, leaning in to read the parchment Luna was jotting down plans on. "Because I have a _wicked_ idea for the Potions Lab … "


	4. Chapter 4: The Potions classroom

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. If I owned them, the Epilogue would have been _so_ different …

**Author's note:** The pairing in this chapter is D/HG. Warning for het. Don't like? Don't read. Many thanks to Lady_Aubrey!

***

Draco and Hermione were working at the same table in Potions, their smoking cauldrons side-by-side. Neither took any notice of the other, both absorbed in the complicated instructions they were following. Harry surreptitiously panned the camera to the chalkboard at the front of the classroom, zooming in on the ingredients outlined there – everything needed to make Orexis Adaugeo, a potion that magnified latent desires and pushed them to the forefront of the imbiber's mind. It was one of the more volatile potions on the seventh-year N.E.W.T. syllabus.

He shifted slightly, moving the camera back to the unlikely lab partners, who were still laboring over their cauldrons. Hermione's face was a mask of concentration as she stirred the violet brew exactly fifteen times, careful to keep the tip of her wooden spoon in contact with the bottom of the cauldron, as the instructions specified. Even Draco's usual sneer was absent, his eyes focused on his own bubbling potion, gleaming white teeth visible as he bit his lip absently, his attention centered on his task.

Harry stifled a giggle, angling his shoulder so Seamus couldn't see what he was about to do. He and Luna had taken Hermione's plan for the Potions classroom scene and modified it slightly – neither Draco nor Hermione knew he was filming this. _Things are about to get very interesting_, he thought with an ill-concealed grin.

He'd never really watched Draco or Hermione brew, and even he had to admit it was a thing of beauty. Their movements were graceful and precise, their attention rapt. Neither had suspected anything when he asked Draco to take his place as Hermione's partner for this lab, easily accepting his explanation that he and Seamus had studied the potion together the night before and wanted to brew it together.

Luna nudged him with an invisible elbow under the table. She wasn't in their Potions class, but she'd snuck in under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, lounging against Harry's shins as they waited for just the right moment. He kicked his foot out, catching her in the side. She'd taken advantage of her position several times already during the class, breaking Harry's concentration by running warm hands across his legs and crotch, heightening the excitement he already felt in anticipation of their prank.

Harry glanced at Seamus again, reaching his hand under the table when he was satisfied the Irish wizard wasn't watching. A cool vial slapped against his palm, already uncorked. All Harry had to do was levitate it into either Hermione or Draco's potion and sit back to watch the fireworks.

Gripping his wand under the table, Harry guided the vial of diced ginger root toward Hermione's cauldron. She was directly in front of him, which made her potion an easier target to reach surreptitiously. He was careful to keep the vial level with the desk, creeping against the wall.

Luna, who had been monitoring Hermione's potion's progress, nudged Harry gently just seconds after the liquid achieved the lemony yellow color that signaled a successful brewing of Orexis Adaugeo. The ingredient itself wouldn't affect the potency of the potion, but adding ginger root to anything with Jabberknoll Feathers would cause an explosive reaction – just what they were counting on.

The vial tipped over the side of the cauldron, dumping a small amount of the pale ingredient into the mix. Neither Hermione nor Draco noticed. Harry flicked his wand, Vanishing the vial before the potion began to bubble ominously, wisps of orange smoke emanating from it. Startled, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the now-roiling liquid, exchanging a bewildered glance with Draco just before the entire cauldron heaved, exploding violently, and covering them both with the fragrant potion. There was absolute silence for a few seconds after the explosion, and widened grey eyes rose to meet startled brown. A few more beats passed before both Hermione and Draco turned to look at Harry, obviously realizing his part in the mishap.

Luna was crouched on her heels under the table, releasing a potion that would fill the room with acrid smoke, simulating the reaction a dangerously unstable ingredient like Entrumpment Horn would have had if added to that particular potion. Harry watched Slughorn's progress to the back of the room, his robes billowing out behind him as he hastened toward them.

Only a few seconds had passed, but the classroom had already erupted into mass chaos. Students were climbing over each other in their rush to escape the smoke, and Slughorn was yelling orders about containment and isolation – no one who had been touched by the botched potion would be allowed to leave the room until its effects were known. Harry and Luna both focused on the scene directly in front of them, noticing the exact moment when Draco's hands trembled, and Hermione gasped, her pupils dilating.

Both sent a shocked glance toward the camera, and Harry smirked in response. Sure, they _could_ have acted this part out, but it was so much better since it was real. Harry angled the camera up slightly, careful to catch their outraged reactions. He knew they had just a few minutes before the pull of the potion would be unbearable; he and Luna had tested it out themselves the night before.

A few more seconds ticked by, and Hermione and Draco began to focus on each other. The rest of the room melted away from their consciousness – the potion working on their minds, drawing out their wildest sexual desires for each other, just as Harry and Luna had hoped it would. Neither responded when Slughorn reached them, keeping a safe distance away in case the potion's fumes were still volatile, asking how badly they were injured.

"I have it all over me, too, Professor," Harry offered, showing Slughorn his wet robes. He'd taken advantage of the chaos to douse himself with a quick Aguamenti charm. "It doesn't hurt, but I feel kind of funny. I think you'd better seal the classroom, at least until we figure out what the effects are."

"Harry, my boy, how selfless of you!" Slughorn said, backing away.

Harry smirked. There was little to no chance they'd have gotten away with this with any other professor, but Slughorn had a very healthy sense of self-interest. He and Luna had known he'd take the first opportunity to leave that Harry gave him.

"I think the spell you'll want to use is _Loginquitas Claudo_," Harry said, citing a Quarantine Spell Luna had read about in _Potions Monthly_. "Professor Snape used it a few times when potions got out of hand."

Slughorn nodded, bringing his arm up to shield his mouth and nose from the harmless smoke. "Very brave, Harry. Always thinking of the greater good. Fifty points to Gryffindor for your quick assessment."

Harry shifted, blocking Slughorn's view of Draco and Hermione, who were both unsuccessfully trying to fight the effects of the potion. Draco's hands were fisted, his knuckles white with the effort of not reaching out to touch Hermione, who had her eyes squeezed shut and her lips pressed tightly together.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, trying to keep his amusement out of his voice. "I'll send my Patronus with a message when the classroom is safe again."

"You do that, my boy," Slughorn said, wrenching the classroom door open. "I'll have Poppy standing by."

The door slammed behind him, and Harry heard Slughorn use the incantation he'd suggested to lock them inside. Luna sprang up from her hiding place, adding several other Locking and Silencing charms to the door for good measure.

"You utter bastard," Draco ground out, his teeth clenched.

"I could kill you for this, Harry," Hermione said, her voice shaking.

Harry merely shrugged, resting the camera on a pile of books so it had a better shot of them. Luna sank into the chair next to his, her eyes dancing with laughter and desire.

"You won't be able to fight it much longer," she said, cocking her head as she watched the seconds tick by on a nearby clock. "Harry and I lasted exactly 387 seconds. That's right … about … now."

Neither Draco nor Hermione moved, the silence heavy in the deserted classroom. Suddenly, Draco lunged at her, his hands tearing at her school robes, fingers fumbling with her gold and crimson tie. Her hands fisted in his hair as their lips came together in a violent kiss, holding him in place.

They broke apart just as suddenly, panting as they concentrated on disrobing, focusing on their own clothes by some silent agreement. Draco looked over at Harry, his eyes flashing.

"I hate you," he spat, hopping on one foot as he tried to wrench his trousers off without first removing his shoes.

"You just wait," Hermione warned, her voice muffled by the jumper she was pulling over her head. She tossed it in the corner, her fingers moving to the clasp of her bra. "You'll pay for this, both of you!"

They continued berating Harry and Luna, their naked bodies wrapping around each other as they groped and stroked, breathless from alternating between kissing and yelling. Harry smirked as he watched them, his lips curving into a smile every time one of them actually managed an incomplete insult.

" – _beyond_ inappropriate –" Hermione was saying, the rest of her words lost as Draco thrust an eager tongue into her mouth, his hands cupping her breasts. She arched and moaned as he gently rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and index finger, teasing it to a hard peak before moving on to the other.

" – wish you'd never been born –" Draco muttered, kissing his way down Hermione's neck, tiny red welts blooming across the skin as he nipped at it with sharp teeth.

Draco swept his free arm across the desk, sending the two pewter cauldrons of Orexis Adaugeo crashing to the stone floor. Harry and Luna jumped up, only barely managing to miss being coated by the splatters. Pale hands gripped Hermione's slender waist, lifting her effortlessly up onto the flat surface. She wrapped her legs around Draco, drawing him closer as she claimed his mouth with urgent kisses.

"When I'm through with you, Harry Potter –" she gasped as Draco's mouth broke away from hers, her words abruptly ending when he closed his lips around her nipple, drawing the rosy peak into his mouth and biting it lightly with his teeth.

Harry leaned forward, engrossed in the scene before him. Hermione was nearly as pale as Draco, and the sight of their luminous bodies so intimately intertwined sent chills down Harry's spine. He felt a rough pulse of desire at Draco's harsh groan when Hermione's hand closed around his cock, his stomach tightening with lust at the familiar sound.

They were kissing again, though Harry thought that an inadequate word to describe the way Draco and Hermione were frantically devouring each other. His pulse quickened as he remembered the almost frightening need he'd felt under the effects of the potion with Luna – their frenzied lovemaking in the Divination classroom had left them both reeling the night before. Harry smiled as his glance flitted to the camera; he was sure Draco would forgive him when he watched the film of that encounter. He knew it had been every bit as hot as the scene in front of him. _Which is definitely saying something_, he thought with a grin.

Hermione was splayed on the desk, her legs open as Draco knelt between them, his tongue buried deep inside her. Deft fingers massaged her swollen clit, joined occasionally by Draco's talented tongue. Hermione was gasping, her legs trembling with pleasure. She grabbed Draco by his hair, guiding him back up her body so she could kiss him deeply, rubbing her slick clit against his rock-hard erection.

She sat up slightly, helping him maneuver into position so he could easily enter her. Her head fell back as he slipped inside, and Draco took the opportunity to kiss her neck, pressing his lips against the frantic beat of her pulse.

"Oh my God, Draco," she moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him deeper inside.

"Fuck, Hermione," he murmured against her neck, breathing in the sweet and clean scent of her skin.

They moved together at a frantic pace, both desperate for release, their arousal spiked to a near-unbearable level because of the potion. Draco's mouth captured Hermione's as he thrust into her again and again, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

"Draco, harder!" Hermione moaned, pulling away from his kisses to rest her sweaty forehead against his shoulder.

He obliged, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk so he could adjust his angle, plowing into her as hard as he could, his lips pressed tightly together as he tried to stave off his own orgasm until she had found her release.

Moments later they were both there, gasping and moaning unintelligibly as they peaked, their lips crashing together for one last desperate kiss as Draco pumped his release into Hermione and she shuddered and convulsed around him.

Draco's movements slowed, and their kiss lost its urgency, their lips softening as it morphed into something sweeter and slower. They broke apart, panting, when the last of the aftershocks had pulsed through both of them.

"You are dead to me, Potter," Draco said, pulling back to rest his head against Hermione's chest, their bodies still joined.

Harry laughed, already looking forward to whatever revenge Draco would seek. Harry knew from experience the Slytherin was _very_ good at retribution, and he _always_ followed through on his threats.

Hermione sighed, gently pushing Draco away so she could free herself and hop down from the desk. She gathered her robes, blushing darkly as she donned her clothing.

"This was _not_ the plan," she chastised, crawling under the desk in search of one of her shoes.

Luna jumped up, smiling brightly as she walked in front of the camera.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fuck during Potions class," she said, turning to wink at Draco. "Cut."

Hermione and Draco dressed quickly while Luna and Harry set the classroom to rights. When the the last remnants of the potions had been cleared away and all the ingredients and supplies returned to their rightful places, Luna tossed the Invisibility Cloak over herself and moved toward the door. Harry followed, undoing the charms she'd placed there earlier before sending his Patronus to tell Professor Slughorn the danger had passed.

A minute or so later, he heard the professor cancel the Quarantine Spell, and the door swung open, admitting a very anxious mediwitch and a chagrined Potions professor. Poppy had obviously given Slughorn a piece of her mind for abandoning his students.

"Let me get a look at you, then," she said, shushing their objections as she cast diagnostic charms over the three visible students.

She tutted as the results came back, her eyes narrowed as she noted Draco and Hermione's elevated blood pressure and pulse.

"No damage I can see, but I'd like you to come to the Hospital Wing all the same. I'd like all three of you to spend the night under observation."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, abruptly shutting it before he voiced his objections. Harry felt his own pulse jump at the feral gleam in the blond's eyes, his cheeks coloring when he realized the mediwitch's monitoring spell picked up the increase.

Hermione's lips quirked when she heard Luna's girlish giggle from under the cloak, both of them suddenly sure they knew just exactly what Madam Pomfrey would likely be observing in the Hospital Wing that night.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: The Muggle Studies classroom

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. Only the debauchery is mine, I have no claim to the characters. Pity.

**Author's note**: The pairing in this chapter is H/D. Warning for slash and gross misuse of a children's game. *grins* Thanks to SpunkleMcKats for requesting the Muggle Studies classroom!

***

"Right foot, red."

Harry heard Hermione stifle a laugh behind the camera, sweat dripping from his forehead as he contorted his body, shoving his right leg under Draco to place it on the red dot.

"Left hand, yellow."

Draco growled menacingly, his balance precarious as he tried to twist around, moving his left hand from blue to yellow.

Though their bodies were close, they were turned away from each other. Draco fumed silently, unsure of how this torture could ever be construed as _fun_. Stupid Muggles. When were they going to get to the sex? Harry and Hermione had promised him this Muggle game was about sex.

Harry was having a hard time keeping the grin off his face. He and Draco were filming their latest scene in the Muggle Studies classroom. He'd never played Twister as a child, but Dudley had the game and he'd watched his portly cousin twist himself around his friends numerous times at sleep overs and play dates.

Harry grimaced, moving his left foot to a green dot. This was definitely _not_ the time to think of Dudley. He shifted his head, admiring the long line of Draco's naked leg in front of him. They were twined together uncomfortably, though that hadn't discouraged their erections. Harry's legs trembled with the effort of holding himself up, unwilling to be the first to fall.

"This is fun for Muggles?" Draco ground out, following Hermione's instruction to move his right foot to a yellow circle.

"Oh, yeah," Harry answered, panting slightly with the effort of maintaining his crab-like pose.

Draco's grey eyes narrowed as they traveled over Harry's lightly tanned body. The muscles in his arms and thighs were taut, and the blond had the urge to forfeit the game so he could lick them. He blinked, asking Hermione to repeat her latest instruction. He didn't want to be the one to lose the game, so he dutifully slid his left leg until it found a blue circle.

"When do we get to the sex part, Potter?" Draco growled, moving his hand for a moment to flex his wrist. He didn't find this game the slightest bit erotic, aside from being flush against Harry's naked body.

"As soon as one of us falls," Harry muttered, squinting at the mat underneath them to figure out how to move his left arm – which was currently supporting Draco's leg – to a red circle at the other end.

"Just give up," Draco hissed, waiting to see if Harry would make the move, which would surely send him to the ground.

"No," Harry answered, carefully trying to extract his arm.

"Just end this stupid game so we can have sex," Draco huffed impatiently.

Harry narrowed his eyes, twisting around so he could see Draco. The blond was sweaty and flushed. Harry felt a jolt of desire shoot through him, though he was still determined to win the game so he could claim his prize.

"Why don't _you_ end the game?"

Draco shot him a withering glare, moving his left hand to a red circle, groaning softly at the uncomfortable stretch. Harry waited a beat, following suit. Draco teetered without the added support of Harry's arm, but managed to steady himself before he fell.

"Malfoys don't lose," Draco said, his voice full of scorn. "Even Muggle games."

Harry's exasperated sigh turned into a groan when Draco leaned over and ran his tongue over his chest. He could hear Hermione and Luna giggling behind the camera.

"Not fair," Harry gasped as the talented tongue circled one of his nipples. Moments later, sharp teeth nipped at the bud, causing Harry's legs to shake.

"I never said Malfoys play fair," Draco murmured, moving his right leg to a green circle. "Just that they win."

Harry managed to comply with Hermione's instruction as well, bringing their groins tantalizingly close together. He looked up, wondering if Hermione was still spinning the game board or if she'd taken to calling out colors and body parts she knew would speed things along.

Draco bucked his hips up, shuddering when his aching cock slid along Harry's. He smirked as a tell-tale red flush covered Harry's gorgeous chest; it wouldn't be long now before the Gryffindor lost control. Biting his lip to keep from crying out himself, Draco wiggled his hips, almost losing his own balance at the rush of pleasure when his hot skin met Harry's again.

Harry closed his eyes, succumbing to the feeling of Draco's cock against his. Suddenly, winning didn't seem as important as having more access to the Slytherin's delicious flesh. He dropped to the mat, ignoring Draco's triumphant shout and Hermione declaring Draco the winner.

"Malfoys don't lose," Draco drawled, letting his body collapse on top of Harry's.

Harry's response was lost as Draco's mouth descended on his, the two of them battling for control of the heated kiss. Harry ran his hands down Draco's sweaty torso, cupping his arse briefly before sliding a hand between them to wrap around the blond's magnificent cock. The original plan had been for Harry to fuck Draco in the classroom, but Harry didn't think he had enough willpower to last long enough to prepare Draco. He'd just spent twenty minutes watching the blond contort his toned body into suggestive and nearly impossible poses; he needed release soon.

He felt Draco's cock pulse in his hand as though agreeing with his unspoken thoughts. Harry grinned, pushing Draco away from him and flipping him on to his back. Draco smirked at his eagerness, his grey eyes clouding with confusion when Harry made no move to Summon his wand for the spells they used for preparation. Instead, Harry threw a leg over Draco, straddling him. Draco raised his head, watching as his lover slithered up his body, his arse in the air, until Harry's thick cock was resting just above his lips.

Understanding brought a huge grin to Draco's face when he felt Harry's tongue dart out to tease his rock hard cock. He allowed himself a smirk before stretching his swollen lips around Harry's member, his tongue delving into Harry's slit to taste the bitter precome that had pooled there.

"Oh, God," Harry moaned around Draco's cock. The vibrations sent shivers up Draco's spine, his stomach clenching as he felt the first stirrings of his orgasm approach.

Draco focused on laving his tongue along Harry's hard length, curving his lips around his teeth so Harry could fuck his mouth roughly without worrying about their sharp edges. He was happy to let Harry set the pace, which matched the strokes the dark-haired boy was lavishing on his own cock.

"Close," Draco groaned, pulling back slightly to get the words out. Harry's cock slammed back into his mouth without pause, and Draco fought back his gag reflex when the fleshy head nudged the back of his throat.

But then Harry opened his own throat, allowing Draco's cock to slip even deeper into the slippery warmth. He swallowed convulsively around the intrusion, and Draco cried out at the way Harry's throat tightened around him.

"Merlin, fuck," Draco gasped, shuddering as his orgasm overtook him. He closed his lips tightly around Harry's cock, sucking hard to bring the other boy over with him.

"Jesus, Draco," Harry moaned, shooting his own hot release down Draco's willing throat.

Harry let himself collapse on top of Draco, resting his cheek against the blond's thigh. He wasn't sure how long they would have stayed in that position had Luna not stepped in, standing between them and the camera. She looked down at them curiously, arching a brow as she looked at them.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sixty-nine in the Muggle Studies classroom," she said, turning back toward the camera in Hermione's hand. "Cut."

Luna nudged Harry with her shoe, forcing him to roll off Draco into an ungraceful heap on the floor. He grimaced as his sweaty back stuck to the vinyl Twister mat beneath him, wrinkling his nose at the unpleasant sound when he peeled himself away from it and sat up.

"That was not the plan," she said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched the two debauched boys.

Draco groaned and shrugged, wincing when the movement called his attention to the light rug burn on his shoulders. Harry had fucked his mouth rather enthusiastically, scooting them across the rug as he approached his orgasm.

"A little help?" he drawled, angling his back toward Hermione. His voice was rough, his throat still irritated from Harry's cock sliding down it. She rolled her eyes and raised her wand, sending a simple Healing Spell his way.

"The plan?" Luna continued, moving her hands to her hips. "I thought we were saving the sixty-nine for the Headmistress' office."

Harry coughed uncomfortably, his own voice raspier than usual as well. "We got a bit carried away."

Draco laughed as he pulled up his trousers.

"My nudity was just too much for poor Harry," he said, leering suggestively at the Gryffindor in question.

Harry shook his head with a small smile, fastening the buttons on his shirt. As soon as he was dressed, he cast a Cleaning Charm on the Twister mat and knelt to fold it. Surprisingly, Draco bent to help him, Summoning the box from its place on the windowsill so they could put the game away.

"Potter, the people on the box are wearing clothes."

"Yes, so?"

"And they are _children."_

"And?"

"You told me this was a Muggle sex game!"

Harry shrugged, tossing the spinner back in the box.

"Do you mean to tell me I just played a Muggle _children's_ game? Naked?" Draco asked, frowning in disgust.

"It's not my fault you believed the Muggle Studies classroom would actually have sex aids," Harry answered diplomatically.

They were nearly through the door before Hermione spoke up. Harry could tell from the gleam in her over-bright eyes that he wouldn't like the result.

"I'd have thought the fact you were naked on a communal mat would have been more troubling, actually," she said, grinning as Draco's eyes widened in horror.

"Potter!"

TBC

**Author's note:** Any suggestions for where they go next? All pairings and places (in Hogwarts) are up for grabs! PM me with requests.


	6. Chapter 6: The Kitchens

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. It should be pretty obvious I'm not JKR …

**Author's Note**: Warnings for femslash (that's right, folks, you read right: FEMSLASH) and slash. A first for me, but YoungAuthor27 asked so very nicely. Pairings are Hermione/Pansy, H/D and a smidgen of Hermione/Draco. Her request was femslash in the kitchens involving strawberries. Enjoy, dearheart!

***

Pansy slid smoothly onto the bench next to Draco, reaching across him to grab a pot of tea. He would have chastised her for her lack of manners had he not felt her slide something into the pocket of his robes as she brushed against him.

"Morning, darling," she cooed, batting her eyelashes at him as she poured herself a cup of tea and warmed his.

The rest of the Slytherin table went still, waiting for Draco's response. Everyone knew the two had a falling out after the war, and most assumed it was over Draco's sudden rejection of her father's Marriage Contract. It was common knowledge, among pure-blood circles at least, that Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy had been betrothed practically from the cradle.

Draco had seemingly disappeared over the summer, so it wasn't until term started that anyone noticed something amiss between the former lovebirds. They hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other in public in months, and the entire table was eagerly listening in.

After a pregnant pause, Draco picked up the milk, pouring an almost obscene amount into Pansy's tea. It was so close to their old morning routine that several students shook their heads, wondering if they'd somehow woken up a year or two in the past.

"Sleep well, sweetheart?"

Pansy smiled, buttering her toast. She didn't need to look up to know that every pair of eyes at the table were on them, as well as a very important pair across the room, which narrowed suspiciously as she pecked Draco on the cheek.

"Wonderfully, thank you."

The unnatural silence at the Slytherin table continued for a few more minutes as Draco and Pansy continued idle small talk. No one noticed Harry's early exit from breakfast, or Hermione and Luna streaking after him.

***

"– sure it wasn't what it looked like," Hermione murmured, rubbing Harry's back. Luna was sitting on the floor with the dark-haired boy, holding his hand. "You know how much he loves you, Harry."

Harry nodded, leaning back heavily against Hermione's legs. He blew out a breath, trying to dispel the tension that had settled in the pit of his stomach. He knew things between Draco and Pansy weren't what they seemed. He wasn't worried they were back together; he was one of only about four people in school, including Pansy and Draco, who knew they'd never actually been together in the first place.

He wasn't surprised when the door to the empty Charms classroom swung open and Draco hurried inside, sealing it behind himself with a muttered spell. He walked straight to Harry, dropping to his knees and settling in next to the other boy.

"A note, I assume?" Harry asked dryly, watching as Draco reached into an inner pocket in his robes.

"You could see that from all the way over there?" Draco asked, his brow raised. "None of the Slytherins saw it, and they all had front row seats."

Harry shrugged, angling his head so he could read over Draco's shoulder. Surprisingly, the Slytherin allowed it. Both Luna and Hermione were startled when Draco began to laugh, followed shortly by a gasp and giggle from Harry.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry managed, a blush stealing over his face.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it," Draco said, looking over the top of the letter to openly appraise Hermione.

"What?" the witch asked, feeling herself responding to unabashed arousal she saw in Draco's grey eyes.

"She wants – she wants –" Harry collapsed, his laughter completely overtaking him. This was so far outside the realm of anything he'd been imagining that he could feel little other than relief coursing through him.

Draco rolled his eyes, tossing the letter to Hermione. She read it quickly, flushing a deep red by the end of the short missive.

"She wants _me_," she said, her voice a bit higher than usual.

"She wants you to do what?" Luna asked, leaning in to grab the letter.

"Knowing Pansy, the question should be what _doesn't_ she want Hermione to do," Draco murmured, feeling his cock jump to attention at Hermione's nervous blush.

"Oh," Luna breathed, her own blue eyes now studying Hermione as well.

***

They'd tabled the discussion until after dinner, though it had been on the forefront of everyone's mind all day. After having the day – and a long, boring History of Magic class – to consider it, Harry found himself extremely intrigued by the idea. He knew it had captured Draco's interest, and probably Luna's as well, knowing her history, but he had no idea how Hermione would react.

Luna had arrived first, asking the room for some comfortable chairs and mounds of cushions on the floor in front of the roaring fire. The room had also provided a pot of tea and some snacks, though Harry doubted anyone felt like eating.

"How did she find out? That's what we need to discuss first," Hermione said, twirling a lock brown hair around her finger nervously. If their exploits were becoming common knowledge they were bound for trouble.

Draco held up his hands at Harry's pointed glare.

"I didn't tell her," he said, settling back into Harry's arms when the other wizard relaxed. "I talked to her before dinner. She said she saw us in the Muggle Studies classroom."

Harry blushed, though he knew it was foolish to care that she'd seen them. After all, wasn't the whole point of the endeavor to have a very public unveiling of their exploits at the end of school?

"That was weeks ago," Luna said, shifting on her cushion so she could fold her legs underneath her. "Why wait until now?"

Draco shrugged. He'd asked Pansy the same thing, but she'd been unwilling to answer. If he had to guess, though, he'd say she must have been watching them carefully in the intervening weeks. Any self-respecting Slytherin would do her homework before exposing herself in this way.

"What do you think about her offer?" he asked Hermione, a pulse of arousal surging through him when the witch bit her lip.

"At first I dismissed it completely," she said slowly, keeping her eyes carefully trained on the fire. The truth was, she was mortified but also more than a little aroused by the idea.

"But?"

Hermione took a deep breath, forcing herself to look at Draco.

"I want rules," she said, steeling herself. "I want to know exactly what will happen, and I want all of your assurances that if this turns out to be a disaster we destroy the film."

Harry chuckled. It was so like Hermione – her main objections didn't seem to be distaste for having sex with another woman, but worry that she wouldn't know what was going on. Or, Merlin forbid, that it ended up being something she didn't excel at.

"Done," Luna said quickly, surprising everyone.

"What?" she asked, looking around. "Her rules aren't unreasonable. I had the same sort of fears before my first time, and that wasn't being filmed for posterity!"

Hermione made a small choking sound, her blush returning in full force.

"You've –"

Luna waved her hand negligently. "Of course."

"With Pansy?"

Luna grinned, shaking her head.

"No, not that I'd turn down the chance. I could show you a few things, practice a bit, if you're worried."

Draco could feel Harry's erection pressed against his back. Both boys were breathing rapidly, leaning forward slightly to see what would happen next.

Hermione threw her shoulders back and took a deep breath, looking up and meeting Luna's direct gaze.

"It makes sense to be prepared," she said, swallowing hard when Luna left her perch on the floor and held a hand out to her.

***

The rules, as it turned out, ended up being moot. Pansy arrived for their rendezvous equipped with several rules of her own.

"I don't expect any reciprocation," she said rather abruptly when she walked into the kitchens. Harry, Draco and Hermione were already there. Luna, at Pansy's request, hadn't joined them.

Hermione looked up, startled by the dark-haired witch's sudden pronouncement. In truth, she'd been most nervous about that aspect. Her night with Luna had been informative, but not enough that she felt confident. Clumsy experimentation with a friend like Luna was one thing, but allowing herself to flounder with a virtual stranger, on film, no less, was something else.

"Alright," Hermione said, swallowing when her voice squeaked.

"I don't want Granger doing anything she feels uncomfortable with," Pansy continued, ignoring Hermione and speaking directly to Draco. Hermione bristled but kept silent. It was clear the Slytherin felt most comfortable dealing with her Housemate. "I want to be part of this little farce you four are pulling off because it promises to be the best prank in Hogwarts history. I chose Granger because she appeals to me more than Lovegood."

Pansy let her eyes rove over Hermione, who blushed at the frank inspection.

"I don't go in for blondes," Pansy said, her lips curving into a wicked smile when she saw Draco smirk. "And I don't do cock, so that left you, Granger."

Hermione choked, feeling her face heat even more. Perhaps this had been a mistake.

"Don't take offense," Pansy said, waving off the concerned looks on both Harry and Hermione's faces. "I find you fit enough, Granger. I wouldn't be offering to do this if I wasn't attracted to you. I just wanted to make it clear that you needn't feel any Gryffindorish sense of obligation after I bring you to a mind-blowing climax."

Hermione's mouth dropped open at Pansy's brazen and confident words, but she felt an undeniable tingle of arousal at them as well. Sensing her dismay – and arousal – Draco stepped up, wrapping Hermione in his arms and tucking her chin under his head. She leaned back into his warmth, not surprised to find his erection grinding against her arse.

"She really is that good," he murmured in her ear. She shivered from the sensation of his hot breath ghosting along the sensitive shell of her ear.

"And how would you know?" Hermione whispered, her nipples hardening as he slipped his warm hands under her robes and caressed her belly. It was obvious to everyone, including Hermione, that he was helping to ease her into the situation, and she appreciated it. "Parkinson says she doesn't do cock."

Draco rubbed the appendage in question against her arse again, eliciting a small gasp from Hermione. She looked at Pansy through heavily lidded eyes, a wicked smirk stealing across her face.

"You don't know what you're missing, by the way," she said, surprised to hear the sexy roughness her voice had taken on. "On either front. Blondes and cocks are both _fabulous_."

Pansy laughed, and suddenly all of the tension in the room dissolved. Harry stepped forward, guiding Pansy toward the table they'd already prepared to her exacting specifications. She knew the Gryffindor witch was likely to be nervous and uncomfortable, so she'd planned ahead. A bowl of strawberries sat on a tall table. Two chairs had been placed carefully, the entire scene within easy view of the camera.

Pansy smirked at the sight of the strawberries, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. It was a purely Gryffindor attempt at seduction, but she thought it would be appreciated. It wasn't that Slytherins didn't waste time on romance and playful seduction, they did; it was just that they tended to be a bit rougher and kinkier in their tastes. _Then again_, Pansy thought, her eyes darkening as they swept over Hermione again, _if she's part of this, she's probably not the prude I assumed she was_.

The dark-haired witch shot Hermione a feral grin, gratified by the shudder it evoked. _Yes, this might be more fun than I'd anticipated_, Pansy thought gleefully.

"Shall we?" she asked, sliding into a chair and patting the other one suggestively.

Hermione closed her eyes as Draco nipped at her earlobe, taking a deep breath when he pushed her toward Pansy. Harry was already behind the camera, ready to activate the Charms.

Hermione's step didn't falter as she approached the table, sliding into the chair with grace. Pansy was impressed at the way the other girl seemed to have reigned in her nerves. Clearly, Gryffindor courage was everything it was rumored to be. _And more_, Pansy thought appreciatively as she felt Hermione's hand stroke up her thigh under the table.

Harry started filming, setting up the shot perfectly with the tripod and backing away from it. They shouldn't need to worry about moving the camera angles, since Luna had discovered a charm that helped the camera track its subjects. He grinned at Draco, caressing the very obvious bulge in the blond's trousers. Not having to worry about the camera left them much more freedom to play, and he intended to take advantage of it.

Pansy leaned across the table, gently capturing Hermione's lips in a sweet kiss, testing the waters. Sensing no resistance, she deepened the kiss, opening her lips when she felt Hermione's tongue run across them.

The Gryffindor was a surprisingly aggressive kisser, and Pansy relaxed into it. So far, things were going better than she could have hoped for. Pressing her luck, she snaked a hand out, cupping Hermione's chin briefly before letting her fingers trail down her neck and along her collarbone. When Hermione's only reaction was to moan softly and lean closer, Pansy continued her languid exploration, her thumbs lightly massaging their way down Hermione's back.

Hermione opened her eyes, gasping softly when Pansy's gentle touch tickled down her sides. Emboldened by the Pansy's intent expression, Hermione raised her hand, letting her palm softly cup Pansy's breast through the thick fabric of her robes.

"Oh," Pansy breathed, surprised that Hermione was touching her at all. She'd expected to be the aggressor here, to be the one lavishing attention on Hermione. She felt a shiver of anticipation roll over her, her breathing quickening as she wondered what the Gryffindor would do next.

Hermione marveled at the softness under her palm. She shouldn't be surprised by the firm weight of it – after all, she'd felt her own breasts hundreds of times, and she'd done this with Luna just the night before – but she was. Pansy's breasts were larger than Luna's. She could feel Pansy's nipple tightening under her hand, the firm bud noticeable even through the rough fabric of her uniform.

Pansy broke their kiss, her eyes locked on Hermione's as she began to unbutton Hermione's robes, pushing them over her shoulders. Hermione wiggled, letting the voluminous fabric pool under her on her chair. Her lips curved in challenge, and Pansy nearly laughed. This Gryffindor was _definitely_ braver than she'd given her credit for.

Pansy continued undressing Hermione, her nimble fingers pushing at the coarse fabric of the grey jumper Hermione was wearing, teasing it up until Hermione was forced to raise her arms. Pansy took advantage of Hermione's temporary blindness, giving into the temptation to lean forward and lick at the other girl's exposed neck.

Hermione gasped, arching up against Pansy's mouth. She shuddered when Pansy nipped lightly at her collarbone, soothing the sharp bite with her tongue. Hermione wiggled, pulling the jumper off her head and tossing it to the ground. Pansy took no notice, already focusing on unfastening Hermione's prim white button down.

Pansy's lips trailed behind, kissing and sucking at every inch of Hermione's exposed skin as she unfastened the buttons. She could hear Hermione's breathing becoming more uneven as she worked her way down, pointedly ignoring Hermione's breasts in favor of delving her tongue into her navel. When Hermione was finally free of the shirt, Pansy pushed it off her shoulders, her own breath ragged as she lowered her head to draw a lace-clad nipple into her mouth.

"Oh, god," Hermione groaned, arching to give Pansy better access. The heat of the Slytherin's mouth, paired with the slightly abrasive rub of the lace against her sensitive nipples, had her writhing against the hard wooden chair.

Off camera, both Draco and Harry had managed to unfasten their trousers, their own breathing heavy as they watched Pansy's red lips worship Hermione's body. The black lace bra made Hermione's breasts look impossibly round and soft, and both boys were fighting the urge to intervene. The girls were taking things so slowly, and it was driving them spare.

"Beautiful," Pansy murmured, kissing her way across Hermione's chest so she could lavish the same attention on her other breast. Hermione hissed as the cool air hit the wet lace covering her abandoned nipple, whimpering as the sensation made the nub harden almost painfully.

Pansy's mouth returned to Hermione's lips, the intensity of the kiss stealing all of Hermione's breath. She broke away, gasping, as her hands clawed at Pansy's still fully clothed shoulders.

"Off," she muttered, pulling at the fabric with nerveless fingers until Pansy's hands joined hers, unfastening the catches and shrugging out of the garment. "More."

Pansy laughed, her belly heating with Hermione's urgency. She happily complied, making short work of her own jumper and shirt until their naked torsos were pressed together. Hermione dipped her head to resume the kiss, her tongue stealing into Pansy's mouth to gently stroke against the soft wetness inside.

Hermione murmured something unintelligible against Pansy's lips, tilting her head so she could kiss her way down the creamy skin of Pansy's neck to suck and nip at the tender spot where her neck and shoulder met. Pansy shivered, groaning as Hermione's sweet assault continued further down, her tongue stealing beneath the fabric of Pansy's bra to lap at the soft skin.

"Mmm," Pansy breathed, her eyes closing as she felt Hermione's hands wrap around her back, deft fingers unhooking the clasp of her bra without hesitation. As much as she was enjoying herself, Pansy pushed Hermione away gently, eager to regain control.

Hermione blinked, her chocolate eyes clouding for a moment until she realized Pansy wasn't stopping. She grinned when Pansy's fingers ghosted over her back, stopping momentarily when the Slytherin realized Hermione's bra clasp was in the front.

Hermione forced her shoulders back, putting herself on display as Pansy's hands slid back to cup her breasts, her thumbs rubbing over erect nipples. She unfastened the clasp, teasing herself for one delicious moment while the bra held, the cups clinging to Hermione's breasts. Hermione gasped when Pansy gently nudged the fabric aside, the rough lace scraping over her nipples before falling to the side to hang open.

Draco cast a quick Silencing Charm over himself and Harry, not wanting their groans and panting to end up captured on film. Hermione looked so wanton sitting there, her bra hanging open, Pansy's dark head bent between her breasts. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her lips were swollen from their earlier kisses. Hermione and Luna were hot together, but Hermione and Pansy were nearly combustible.

"Jesus," Harry panted, his hand snaking its way into Draco's lap to cup his balls and rub gently against his hardened shaft.

Draco groaned, scooting closer to Harry so he could fist him without looking away from the girls. He didn't want to miss a second of it, and he was immeasurably grateful they were filming. From the way the two girls were staring at each other, he didn't think this would be their last encounter, but it might well be the last one they let anyone watch.

Pansy sat back, drawing a groan of protest from Hermione. She simply smiled, reaching over the table to grab the forgotten bowl of strawberries. They were ripe and juicy, just as she had requested. Hermione's eyes widened as Pansy held a plump strawberry aloft, her pink tongue darting out to lave at its pointed tip. Hermione felt a jolt run through her as though the strawberry was connected to her clit, her heart racing as she watched Pansy's tongue continue to lick and suck at it.

Smirking, Pansy drew the strawberry into her mouth, her taste buds singing as the flavor coursed over her tongue when she bit into it. Juice ran down her lips, spattering the fragile silk of her bra. She leaned forward, painting Hermione's chest and nipples with pink juice as she ran the strawberry over her skin, gooseflesh popping up in its wake.

Pansy lowered her head, her warm tongue soothing the chilled flesh and causing shivers of a different sort as she lapped up the sticky juice, careful to cover every inch of Hermione's chest and catch every drop.

She drew back again when Hermione began to squirm, choosing another berry with care. This time, she raised it to Hermione's mouth, running its soft flesh over the other girl's lips teasingly. She nodded in approval when Hermione's mouth opened, resting the strawberry lightly on her tongue. Hermione closed her eyes, letting the sweet fruit explode in her mouth as she sunk her teeth into the ripe flesh.

She wasn't surprised when Pansy leaned forward, licking up the small rivulets that escaped down her chin as she chewed. Hermione opened her eyes, startled to find Pansy's dark gaze already locked on her.

"Please," Hermione whispered, shivering when Pansy pulled back, leaving her more conscious of her own nudity.

Pansy kissed her again, her hands settling on Hermione's hips and urging her off the chair. The Gryffindor let herself be guided down, standing in the V of Pansy's legs as they continued the kiss. She was disappointed when Pansy pulled away, her brows furrowing in confusion when the Slytherin patted the table top expectantly.

Hermione made to step forward into Pansy's arms again, coming up short when Pansy's hands against her hips stopped her. The dark-haired girl shook her head, nodding toward the table again.

"Up."

Hermione's mouth went dry as she caught on, scrambling up to the top of the table with Pansy's help. The other girl guided her until she was teetering on the edge uncomfortably, her back cold against the wood. Pansy's warm hands lifted her skirt, exposing her even further. She shivered again when she felt Pansy's hot breath against her inner thigh, her body tensing in anticipation as the other girl moved higher and higher.

Pansy let her tongue run over the lacy fabric of Hermione's knickers, amused that the girl was wearing a matched set. Hermione groaned, her hips bucking up, unconsciously seeking more contact with Pansy's tongue.

She heard Hermione blow out a breath as she drew away once more, settling further back on her chair. She watched the Gryffindor carefully, studying her for any signs that this wasn't what she wanted.

"Yes?" Pansy asked, her drawing maddening patterns on Hermione's thighs.

Harry and Draco both paused, leaning forward to hear Hermione's answer. She hadn't been comfortable enough to do this with Luna, and both boys were anxious to see what would happen.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, wiggling her hips to help Pansy work her knickers off.

Hermione tensed, not sure what to expect next. She'd done this before, of course, but never with a woman. Would Pansy's tongue feel firm and insistent like Draco's? Would she take things punishingly slowly like Harry did, swirling her tongue along Hermione's slit, teasing her unmercifully until she couldn't take it anymore?

Pansy could feel Hermione's muscles tighten. Instead of delving between her lips, like the girl was obviously bracing herself for, Pansy pressed wet kisses along her hip bones, pushing her skirt up further to expose the skin. She could feel Hermione begin to relax as she kissed her way over Hermione's mound, letting her tongue flick quickly between her lips before resuming her gentle kisses.

"Oh," Hermione moaned, lifting her hips up off the table trying to follow Pansy's tongue. Pansy let her hands roam over Hermione's legs, cupping her calves and running over her smooth skin until her fingers just brushed against the juncture of her thighs, eliciting another groan.

Pansy took her soft sound as permission. She let her tongue slide between Hermione's lips, her tongue tasting the wetness there, different but no less delicious than the strawberry. A small groan escaped her lips, and Hermione shuddered at the vibrations it caused.

Pansy's tongue continued to stroke against Hermione's slit, the gentle pressure enough to make the other girl writhe in anticipation. When she finally reached Hermione's clit, her tongue washing over the small nub in a sweeping motion, Hermione cried out, her hands reaching out and curling in Pansy's hair.

Behind the camera, Harry and Draco were stroking each other furiously, egged on by Hermione's soft moans and gasps. They could all but taste her own their own tongues as they watched Pansy's head move between her legs.

Hermione cried out again when Pansy's long fingers thrust inside her without warning, finger fucking her in time with the maddening flicks against her clit. She felt herself begin to crest, her hands tightening in Pansy's hair. The other girl took that as a sign to speed up her thrusts, her tongue circling Hermione's tight bud, the flat surface of it drawing over the small bit of flesh again and again.

Pansy groaned when she felt Hermione begin to buck underneath her, feeling her inner walls clench against her fingers as she came.

"Oh god," Hermione moaned, nearly suffocating Pansy as she thrust up against her mouth, Pansy's face buried in her skirt. Her orgasm rolled over her in fierce waves. When she would have pulled away, her clit too sensitive to withstand Pansy's continued strokes, the other girl tightened her hold on her hips, holding her in place.

"Fuck," Hermione breathed, writhing on the edge of pain at Pansy's continued ministrations. It was almost too good, and she nearly groaned in relief when the dark-haired witch finally released her, letting her convulse with the aftershocks of her orgasm without added stimulation.

Harry was thrusting up into Draco's fist, struggling to keep his eyes open as he felt his orgasm build deep in his belly. He saw Pansy lean over the table, capturing Hermione's mouth again, just as Draco's thumb ghosted over the head of his cock, sliding easily in the precome that had gathered there. The sensation, paired with the erotic picture of Hermione tasting herself on Pansy's lips, sent him rocketing over the edge. He spurted into Draco's hand, a string of obscenities on his lips as he came.

Hermione deepened the kiss, her tongue stroking Pansy's. She ran her hands over every bit of Pansy she could reach, settling on caressing the curve of her full breasts, occasionally trapping her nipples between her fingers and rolling them. Suddenly overcome with the urge to see if Pansy's tight heat felt the same as her own, Hermione ran her hand down over Pansy's hip, forcing her way between their bodies to lift Pansy's skirt.

Draco watched the girls kiss, licking his lips. He bucked his hips up into Harry's hand, knowing he was close. He pressed his tongue against his teeth, his eyes closing against his will as Harry's strokes brought him closer to release. Harry's hand was a blur as it shot up and down his cock, not slowing even when Draco cried out and began to come. Harry milked him for every drop, not stopping until Draco's hips twitched, pulling his overly sensitive cock out of Harry's reach.

Hermione traced her fingers along Pansy's damp knickers, enjoying the way the other girl shivered at the teasing contact. She would have taken things further, slipping her fingers into Pansy's soft folds, but the Slytherin stilled her hand.

"Next time," she murmured, low enough that the camera wouldn't pick it up.

Hermione grinned, removing her hand and cupping Pansy's chin with it, drawing the dark-haired girl in for another deep kiss.

Harry moved in front of the camera on wobbly legs, not wanting to stop them but knowing they were almost out of film.

"That was Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger in the kitchens," Harry said, his voice still breathy from his own orgasm. "Cut."

TBC

**Author's note**: Thanks for all the great suggestions you've sent in! Keep 'em coming … the castle has plenty of rooms, and I have enough of a dirty imagination to keep this going for awhile, I suspect.

Like Hermione, I'm nervous about femslash, since I don't like doing things I'm not familiar with (and might not be good at!). Please send me tips and feedback if you'd like more femslash in future chappies. (Flames are alright, as long as you're specific about what I need to improve on! *laughs*) It's a popular request, but a bit outside my expertise. *grins*

- Bru


	7. Chapter 7: The Chamber of Secrets

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. This is just a bit of light-hearted fun.

**Author's note**: Sorry for the long hiatus on this fic – it's a crack!fic I work on only when the muse is there, and she just hasn't been there lately. But thanks to a prod from RunningButLoving, I'm back. It only seems fair to use her prompt for this chappie, which involved the Chamber of Secrets and handcuffs. Warnings for slash, bondage and Parselsmut, plus hints of femmeslash. Enjoy!

***

"I – seriously, _there?"_

Draco grinned, enjoying the shocked and slightly disgusted look on Harry's face. He'd just suggested the site for their next scene, and it wasn't going over well with the Gryffindor contingent of their motley little group.

"Draco, that's where – I mean, you _know_ what happened there, what's very likely _still down there_. How could you want to –" Hermione paused, making vaguely lewd hand gestures when words failed her, "– _there_?"

Pansy wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders, a hard smile curving her lips.

"Don't you see? That's exactly why he wants to –" she broke off, mimicking Hermione's gestures in an exaggeratedly mocking way, "– there. For Merlin's sake, it's the Chamber of Secrets! Half the wizarding world still doesn't believe it exists, even after the unfortunate debacle Potter had there in second year."

"Unfortunate debacle?" Harry choked out, his cheeks darkening with anger and, though he was loath to admit it, arousal. The idea had seemed absolutely insane at first, but he was beginning to see why it was appealing.

"Harry, think like a Slytherin," Luna said, unperturbed when four sets of eyes settled on her, two wide with incredulity and two narrowed with suspicion. "It's quite a good idea, actually."

Hermione's mouth hung open, staring at the blonde girl in front of her. She'd thought Luna would be on their side.

"Think about it," Luna continued, a small smile curving her lips. "It's a chance to reclaim a Dark space. For centuries the Chamber of Secrets has a source of rumor and fear. It's the ultimate Gryffindor revenge, don't you think? Taking a revered space like that and using it for something so utterly ridiculous?"

Draco had to admit he was impressed by Luna's argument. She was a Ravenclaw through and through, but sometimes he wondered if she harbored a bit of Slytherin, too.

"How would you like the Chamber to be remembered, Harry?" Luna asked, focusing her gaze on the dark-haired boy. "As the place Voldemort used to terrorize the school or as the place where you and Draco had sex?"

Pansy brightened, stepping forward and thrusting her hand at Luna. Perhaps she'd have to make another exception to her blondes rule. After all, it had been worth it with Draco.

"I don't believe we've every properly met," the dark-haired Slytherin said, a genuine smile on her face. "Pansy Parkinson. Pleased to meet you."

Luna smiled placidly, grasping Pansy's hand and shaking it politely before pulling her closer and pressing a kiss against her lips, her tongue darting out to caress Pansy's plump lower lip before she pulled back.

"Luna Lovegood, and the pleasure is mine."

***

Pansy watched Harry flit around his room, gathering supplies. It was obvious that he was nervous about returning to the Chamber of Secrets – as a Slytherin, she couldn't believe he'd had sole access to such private place and never taken advantage of it before now, but Hermione had explained it would have been _wrong_, so he'd never considered it. Pansy snorted. Wrong. What a concept. Wrong didn't exist in Slytherin. There was merely _right_ and _illegal if caught._ Nothing was out of bounds, and she was heartened to see her adopted Gryffindors coming around to the Slytherin style of thinking.

"And blankets," Harry muttered to himself, stripping the blankets off his bed and shoving them into his already-stuffed knapsack. "Bloody cold down there."

Pansy sighed, wishing once again this job hadn't fallen to her. But Hermione and Draco were busy researching Illumination Charms that would cast enough light so the whole thing would actually show up on film, and Lovegood was – Pansy shook her head, not sure_ what_ Lovegood was up to. So Potter-sitting had fallen to her.

"Warming Charms, Potter," Pansy said, pulling the knapsack from his nerveless fingers. She dumped the contents onto the bed, patiently folding each item before Shrinking it and placing it back in the knapsack. "We have Warming Charms and Cleaning Charms and all sorts of other spells to help make it more habitable. Stop worrying."

Harry nodded, lamely accepting the no-longer-bulging knapsack she held out to him. They'd been over the plan again and again in the last week, and he knew there was nothing to be worried about. They had plans for what to do if the basilisk corpse was still there, plans for how to clean the Chamber, plans for how to light it. He had no reason to worry.

Other than that he _was_ worried. The last time he'd been down there Ginny had been half-dead and he'd nearly been killed himself. How was he supposed to manage fucking Draco's brains out in a place that held such memories?

"Potter," Pansy said again, the word more of a sigh than anything else. She sidled up to him, running a hand over his shoulders and down his sides, cupping her hand over his bum and pulling him closer. _The things I do for Draco and the promise of kinky sex_, she thought, letting her fingers caress the firm muscle under her hand.

"Relax," she purred, running her other hand down over the hard planes of his stomach, his defined muscles evident even through the rough fabric of his Muggle shirt. "Do you need some help relaxing?"

Harry stiffened and gasped when Pansy's hand closed around his blossoming erection, her thumb running over the soft head and making shivers run down his spine. It was marvelous, even though his denims.

"You don't do cocks," he gasped, leaning into her heavily when she began to rub hard circles over his erection.

"I make exceptions, from time to time," she said, kneading his arse with her other hand.

"She does," Draco drawled from the open doorway, making Pansy laugh and Harry blush. "Take her up on it if she's offering, Harry. As I told Hermione, she really _is_ that good."

Pansy pushed Harry away playfully, making him stumble into Draco's open arms. The blond took up where she had left off, caressing the obvious bulge in Harry's denims.

"My, my, Pans," Draco said, his grey eyes sparkling with amusement. "You really _were_ going to make an exception, weren't you?"

Harry moaned, letting his head drop into the crook of Draco's neck as the other boy stroked him harder through the rough fabric. He completely missed the calculating look that passed between the two Slytherins, so caught up in his arousal that he couldn't focus on the unspoken questions and answers flowing around him.

His eyes flew open in surprise when he felt another set of hands pulling at the fastenings on his denims, easing them over his erection and down to his knees. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, holding him still as Pansy knelt before him, taking his entire length in her mouth.

Harry cried out, the feeling of Pansy's throat swallowing around him almost pushing him over the edge. When Draco's fingers came up to pinch and rub at his nipples mercilessly, Harry bucked, driving his cock even deeper into Pansy's accepting throat.

"Come for us, Harry," Draco whispered, his tongue dipping into Harry's ear as he spoke.

And Harry did. He cried out again, emptying himself deep in Pansy's throat as Draco's pinches turned into gentle caresses across his heaving chest, coaxing the last bit of his orgasm out of him. He noticed Pansy pulling back almost immediately after the spasms stopped, the notable loss of warmth around his cock making him frown involuntarily.

"Exceptions," Pansy said, her voice hoarse from her earlier ministrations. She leaned in, past Harry's shoulder, and kissed Draco hard. Harry groaned again, his vantage point allowing him to see the rough play of their tongues as Draco deepened the kiss. Pansy pulled away, pressing a chaste kiss against the corner of Harry's mouth as she retreated. "I _do_ make them, and I have a feeling I'll be making several more before we're finished. Relaxed now, Potter?"

Harry jumped as he heard a giggle from the corner, blinking as he realized Luna was leaning against his closed door, a familiar camera in her hand. She nodded to Draco, who shifted Harry's weight against his chest and craned his neck, speaking clearly for the camera.

"Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy suck Harry Potter off, Gryffindor dorms. Cut."

***

They met up with Hermione in the common room, setting out for the second floor girls' bathroom in smaller groups. Harry and Draco went first, with the help of Harry's Invisibility Cloak, so they could open the passage for the others. The three girls wandered around the fourth floor for a bit before splitting up and making their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom separately, each jumping down the now-exposed tunnel alone. Luna was the last, and as planned she cast a discreet Notice-Me-Not spell on the entrance to deter any other curious students who might wander by.

She found the wild ride down the deep tunnel exhilarating. She'd been to a Muggle amusement park once with her father, and this felt remarkably like what the roller coasters they'd ridden. She arrived at the bottom coated in muck and dust, a wide grin splitting her face.

"That was –"

"Disgusting?" Pansy put in, her nose wrinkled as she cast another Cleaning Charm over her clothes.

"Scary?" Hermione offered, shuddering when she picked a rather large cobweb out of her hair.

"A bad idea?" Harry said hopefully, shoving Draco away as the other boy attempted to tame his now-clean hair.

"_Wonderful_!" Luna said, shaking dust out of her hair as Draco cast a few Cleaning Charms over her skin and clothes.

"Now that we're all here," Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand, "let's explore, shall we? Harry and I have already cast several Illumination and Cleaning Charms down here, as well as some Detection Charms to locate any unsavory creatures. It's safe."

Luna was the first to push forward, grabbing one of the flickering torches on the wall as she passed. Pansy and Hermione followed, though less enthusiastically.

"We found the basilisk corpse. The temperature and magical protections here in the Chamber preserved it fairly well," Draco continued, motioning off to one side. "Harry cast a Disillusionment Charm on it so it won't ruin the mood, but we'll want to come down later and harvest it for potions ingredients."

Harry shuddered, unable to block the memory of the very live basilisk that had attacked him years ago. Draco plunged ahead into the dimly illuminated chamber, intent on finding the perfect space for their scene.

"Perhaps we could enlist Blaise's help for that?" Pansy asked, noticing Harry's reluctance. "We'd need Harry's help to get down here, of course, but he's hardly a potions expert. It would be more helpful to have someone who knows how the parts should be treated and what they are used for."

Harry made a grateful noise, looking back over his shoulder to give Pansy a hesitant smile. The Slytherin simply shrugged, berating herself silently for acting like she cared. These Gryffindors were obviously contagious.

***

In the end, it was Hermione who quite literally stumbled into the perfect place for their debauchery. They'd delved further into the Chamber than Harry ever had, exploring dank tunnels and moldy rooms filled with Dark artifacts and disgusting carvings. She'd been about to throw in the towel when she tripped, her hand grabbing the first thing it could to steady herself – a sconce shaped like a snake head. The snake head bent at an unnatural angle, followed by a low grinding noise and an explosion of dust. When all the particles had cleared, they saw that the wall had disappeared, revealing a sumptuous suite of rooms furnished in green and silver.

"Slytherin's rooms," Draco whispered, his eyes as wide as saucers as he entered the cavernous rooms. Harry followed closely, his wand drawn in anticipation of booby traps and jinxes. "I thought these were a myth."

"Every founder is said to have a hidden suite of rooms," Luna said, running her dirty hands along finely polished furniture. The room was free of any of the dusk and mold in the rest of the Chamber, obviously held secure by several powerful charms.

"And we've found Slytherin's," Pansy said, her voice tinted with awe.

The large sitting room they'd entered had several large doors, which Draco quickly opened, uncovering a luxuriously appointed bedroom suite complete with a sunken tub much like the one in the prefect's bathroom, a small but serviceable kitchen obviously designed for a house-elf and a large library stocked from floor to ceiling with ancient but well-preserved books.

"The books," Hermione murmured, her heart racing at the thought of all the lost knowledge they could recover, all of the forgotten spells, charms and potions.

"The bed," they heard Draco call from the bedroom, where he was tracing the delicate patterns on the heavy wooden headboard with his fingers. Heat flared in Harry's belly when he realized what they were; carvings of ancient sex rituals, with strategic outcroppings where shackles or ropes could be fitted.

"Merlin," Harry breathed, joining Draco on the large bed. He laid his fingers over Draco's tracing the intricate carvings together.

Neither noticed when Hermione cast Cleaning and Freshening charms on the silk bedding, or when Luna set the camera up, directing Hermione to cast the Illumination Charms she and Draco had researched in the darkened bedroom.

"Do you want –"

"You know I do," Draco murmured, letting his wrist graze against the smooth notch. Bondage hadn't been part of their plan, but it was too good a chance to pass up.

Harry pulled Draco back roughly, too aroused to be gentle as he claimed his mouth. Draco gasped and whined when he felt another hand tugging his wrist into place and securing it with something soft and smooth. He didn't protest, allowing his other arm to be stretched and restrained in a similar fashion. Completely undisturbed by the help they were receiving, Harry focused on unbuttoning Draco's shirt and kissing his way down his chest. His green eyes flared when he saw what someone – probably Pansy – had used for restraints; a pair of Gryffindor ties, their scarlet and gold stripes standing out in stark contrast in the otherwise green and silver room.

"_Yes_," he hissed, falling into Parseltongue in his heightened state of arousal. Draco shivered at the sibilant sound, his already hard cock bobbing with anticipation as Harry made his way down his body.

A softly murmured charm from Harry had Draco's clothes falling away, leaving him naked and panting on the large bed, his wrists bound wantonly to the headboard. He was totally at Harry's mercy, a fact Draco was completely aware of.

"_Did you like that?"_ Harry hissed, the words gliding off his tongue easily. The snakes that had been carved into the headboard began to writhe, making Draco gasp as he felt the movement against his back. _"Oh, you do, you naughty boy, you do."_

Draco bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when Harry's wicked mouth met his cock, his tongue vibrating against the hard flesh of Draco's erection as he continued to hiss in Parseltongue.

"_So good, Draco. So good."_

He licked a wide path down the blond's engorged member, making sure to tease along the plump vein in just the right way, driving Draco crazy. The Slytherin fought against his restraints, his fingers aching to run through Harry's thick hair as the Gryffindor continued to suck and lick at his cock.

"_You want more, though, don't you, Draco? Such a greedy little whore,"_ Harry hissed, pressing a gentle kiss at the base of Draco's cock that was at odds with his harsh words. "_You can't wait to spread yourself for me, can you?"_

He lowered his head, drawing both of Draco's balls into the warm cavern of his mouth and sucking lightly. Draco barely had time to respond to the new stimulus before Harry relinquished them, his quick tongue delving between the blond's arse cheeks to seek out his puckered hole.

"Ungh," Draco groaned, sweat breaking out across his forehead as Harry's firm tongue drew circles around his entrance. He bucked his hips up, giving the dark-haired boy better access.

"_Impatient today. I love it when you're eager, Draco," _Harry hissed, knowing full well that the blond wouldn't understand anything he said, except perhaps his name. They'd played with Parseltongue enough before for Draco to be able to pick that out. "_Eager for me to fill that hot little hole of yours, aren't you? Tell me how much you want me, Draco."_

Draco would have shot up off the bed if not for the restraints when Harry's tongue forced its way inside him, swirling in a maddening pattern that both burned and sent spirals of pleasure through him. Though he didn't know what Harry was saying, he could hear the plea in his voice.

"Yes," Draco begged, drawing his legs up as much as he could to give Harry even greater access to prepare him. "Yes, anything. Please, more."

Harry chuckled, bringing his hand up to join his tongue. He continued to trace random patterns against the sensitive flesh as his finger sought entrance, gently stretching Draco's tight ring of muscle. The blond whimpered when he added a second, well-slicked finger, scissoring them inside to speed the process. Draco cried out again when Harry's warm mouth engulfed his neglected erection at the same time a third finger was added, a delicious mix of pain and pleasure that nearly sent him over the edge.

"_Uh-uh," _Harry chided, meeting Draco's hot gaze. _"Not yet. Not until I tell you to come."_

Draco nodded, understanding the warning in Harry's words even if he didn't understand what had been said. He let his head fall back against the headboard with a crack, another moan escaping his lips when Harry lightly ran his teeth over the soft head of his cock, sending chills down Draco's spine.

"_Ready, my love?"_ Harry hissed, his lips quirking slightly at the phrasing. It was impossible to lie in Parseltongue, so endearments he'd never make in English often found their way into his Parseltongue vocabulary in times like these.

Draco moaned again, lifting his hips off the bed in clear invitation. Harry regarded him steadily, once again wondering if the Slytherin knew more about Parseltongue that he admitted. He seemed to comply with orders far too easily, considering there was no way he should be able to understand them.

Harry lifted Draco's feet to rest on his shoulders, knowing he'd need some leverage since the blond's hands were still caged above his head. He gripped one of Draco's ankles roughly, his other hand guiding his aching cock between the blond's thighs. They both gasped when the head of Harry's cock slipped past his tight entrance, and Harry was panting with exertion by the time he'd finally slipped all the way inside.

He gave his hips an experimental thrust, enjoying the way Draco gasped and moaned beneath him. Adjusting his angle slightly, Harry pulled back and rammed himself back in hard, his green eyes shining with satisfaction when Draco screamed as his thick cock ran over his prostate.

"_Such a pretty whore,"_ Harry moaned, watching Draco's cock bounce as the words washed over him. Draco's kink for Parseltongue knew no bounds, and Harry exploited it mercilessly. "_There's no one else who could do this to you, Draco. No one else who could reduce you to this state. Just me. You're mine, Draco."_

He could feel Draco's passage clenching around him, knowing that the blond was fighting off his impending orgasm. Harry quickened his pace, his eyes locked on Draco's as he pushed into his willing body again and again.

"_Now, Draco. Come for me now."_

Draco screamed again, his orgasm erupting at Harry's hissed words. Watching Draco come like this was one of Harry's favorite things. The blond needed no extra stimulation when Parseltongue was involved; he could come without anyone touching his cock. Harry absolutely loved it.

"God, Draco," he moaned, slipping back into English as his own release overtook him. He thrust hard again, spurting as Draco's tight channel milked his orgasm out of him.

He let Draco's legs fall back to the bed and collapsed forward, careful to keep his weight of Draco's torso so his arms wouldn't pull against their restraints.

"_I know you love Parseltongue, Draco, but tell me honestly – do you understand it? How do you know to follow my instructions?"_

Draco shivered at the hissing in his ear, his spent cock twitching feebly at the sound. He could tell it was a question, but he had no idea what Harry was asking.

"I don't know, Harry. I don't understand," he whispered, smiling when Harry pressed a chaste kiss against his sweaty neck and pulled himself in to a kneeling position.

"_Good_," Harry hissed, his eyes sparkling with humor. "_A boy needs some secrets, after all."_

He fumbled for his wand, releasing Draco's arms from their restraints. He frowned slightly when the blond immediately rubbed at his numbed arms, worried he'd hurt him somehow, but Draco shook his head. He didn't mind the pins and needles; they were well worth it to have been able to surrender so completely.

"That was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, playing with some light bondage in Salazar Slytherin's private rooms in the Chamber of Secrets. Cut."

Luna's voice surprised them. They'd forgotten their audience completely.

"Holy fuck that was hot," Pansy chimed in, her hand clearly lost in the fabric of Hermione's skirt. Luna's lips were red and swollen, as were Pansy's, and Hermione's face was flushed. "You two might make a cock convert out of me yet."

***


	8. Chapter 8: The Shrieking Shack

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. I don't own 'em, but I do so love to play with them …

**Author's note**: Warnings for this chapter include slash, a bit of femmeslash, het and utter depravity, otherwise known as a foursome … thanks go to .Girl who asked for the Shrieking Shack.

***

"– and I'm not saying she has to be included, just that I should at least _tell _her where I'm going," Hermione hissed, glaring at Draco over their potion.

Draco clucked his tongue, rolling his eyes. Hermione and Pansy had been virtually joined at the hip – he grimaced, not even wanting to think about the disturbing images that particular phrase brought to mind while his tender bits were so close to a roiling potion and open flame – ever since their night together in the kitchens.

That had been two weeks ago, and Hermione had refused to accompany them on any of their outings since. He had no idea if the two girls were in a relationship or what, but it was beginning to annoy him. After all, he and Harry were in a relationship, and you didn't see _them_ ducking out on their responsibilities.

"I didn't know you bloody well had to ask permission," he sneered, careful not to over stir the potion they were working on in his frustration. Slughorn was busy across the room, and Draco doubted the old fool would come near them until the end of class. They rarely needed any help, and he thought the man might actually be avoiding them after last week, when Hermione corrected his facts twice during a lecture about the medicinal properties of Mandrake Root.

"I don't!" Hermione whispered fiercely, bright spots of color forming on her cheeks.

Seeing he'd hit a nerve, Draco proceeded to do what he did best – poke and prod at her until he got the reaction he wanted. Hermione's lips were pressed together in a bloodless line as she listened to him talk about her lack of dedication to their project and how her secret love affair was affecting them all.

"Enough!" she shouted, startling Daphne Greengrass so badly the girl poured an entire vial of Armadillo Bile into her Healing Draught, causing a harmless, if rather colorful, explosion.

Hermione blushed even deeper, her eyes flashing as she leaned in to hiss in Draco's ear.

"Enough. She's not my keeper. I just don't want her to feel left out," she said, her hand clamped on his wrist to keep him close enough to whisper. "I think I might … _like_ … her, and I don't exactly know what the protocol is for participating in lewd public sex acts whilst in a relationship!"

Draco laughed, drawing a dirty look from Pansy and a questioning one from Harry. They were both too far away to hear his conversation with Hermione, though he knew Harry, at least, knew the gist of it.

"You think –" he gasped for breath, his laughter making it difficult to speak. "– you might –" Tears of mirth were running down his face, and most of the rest of the class had stopped watching Daphne's ill-tempered tantrum over her ruined potion in favor of Draco's fit. "– like –"

Hermione stamped her foot, bringing her shoe down heavily on Draco's toes. It only served to make him laugh harder, his knees actually giving out. He sat down hard on his stool, his arms wrapped around his aching torso, the laughter still coming uncontrollably.

"You –" He struggled to breathe, trying to get himself under control. "_Gryffindors_."

***

In the end, it was unnecessary to ask Pansy to join them, since she attached herself to Draco at dinner and refused to leave his side afterward.

"I know you four are up to something," she hissed in his ear when the other Slytherins had stopped to harass someone. "Is it something I can share, or no?"

Draco grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He ran a hand down her back, cupping her arse suggestively through her school robes. It didn't draw more than a passing glance from anyone, since their frosty public relationship had warmed considerably in the last week or two. His absences from the Slytherin dorms were beginning to draw notice, so they reasoned it would make sense to pretend to have reconciled. Everyone – Slytherins included – assumed the two were sneaking off to have sex whenever they went missing. Which was true; it just wasn't necessarily with each other.

Harry and Luna had a similar un-confirmed relationship going, though both were close-lipped about it when questioned. It suited their purposes just fine, and Harry saw no reason to disclose to everyone that his romantic interests lay with a different sort of blond.

"Of course," he said simply, slipping his hand into hers and leading her down the corridor. The couple stole up two flights of stairs before he pulled them into a hidden alcove.

"There's hardly enough room here to have any real fun," she smirked, leaning heavily against him so they would both be hidden by the shadows.

"Just waiting for the others, dear-heart," he said sweetly, earning himself a smack across the shoulders. He'd been teasing her with ridiculous endearments all week, and she'd been reciprocating in kind. Most of Slytherin was well convinced they were either in love or insane, or both.

They didn't have to wait long. Pansy could hear footsteps in the corridor, though no one was there when she surreptitiously peeked out.

"That'll be Potter and his infamous cloak, then," she whispered, pulling back into the designated meeting place.

"Wrong," Hermione whispered, tugging the filmy fabric off and pressing a kiss to Pansy's mouth. Luna stood beside her, similarly engaged with Draco. After a moment, they switched.

Harry had come the long way using the map, so he wasn't surprised to see Hermione draped over Draco, but it did give him pause to see Luna and Pansy snogging against the wall.

"Blondes and cocks, eh Parkinson?" he teased, kissing Hermione's jaw before leaning over her shoulder to exchange a heated kiss with Draco.

"Everyone makes mistakes and misjudgments, Potter," Pansy said archly, smiling almost fondly at him before kissing his cheek.

He eyed her appreciatively, his gaze lingering on the way her opened robes revealed her curves. She'd eschewed the traditional uniform, wearing a pair of tight-fitting trousers and a soft-looking cashmere sweater underneath.

"If you're here to join in, perhaps you'd better start calling me Harry," he said, checking the Marauder's Map again before opening the passage behind the Humpbacked Witch. "We're going to get to know each other _a lot_ better if you are."

***

Pansy looked around the Shrieking Shack, pleasantly surprised by its relatively clean interior. It was a small space, but someone had obviously kept it up over the years. And after Harry and Hermione's explanations about how they knew the shack was most definitely not haunted, she found she didn't mind being there at all. Especially if it meant joining in on the plans Luna was laying out for them.

"You don't mind?" she asked the blonde girl, her head tilted quizzically. Her presence meant Luna's wasn't needed. She'd have been furious if that had happened to her.

"Not at all," Luna said, her usual dreamy smile in place. "I like to watch. And besides, I'm still a little sore from yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Pansy asked, looking from Harry to Draco. She knew for a fact they'd been holed up in the Slytherin's quarters yesterday, since she'd been Draco's alibi. "Are you running around on Po – Harry, then?"

Harry laughed, draping an arm over Luna's thin shoulders and squeezing her affectionately.

"Our Luna is a woman of many mysteries," he said, goosing her before letting her go. "Though her whereabouts yesterday isn't one of them. She was with Justin Finch-Fletchley in the Astronomy Tower."

"Isn't he gay?" she asked, frowning. "Not omnivores like you two, but actually gay?"

"Omnivores?" Harry echoed, immediately overtaken by a fit of giggles.

"Whatever. Omnisexual, if you like, then. You know, bisexual. AC/DC. Heteroflexible. Bi-curious. Everything I thought Finch-Fletchley wasn't."

Luna patted Harry on the back when he started to choke, rubbing her hand in soothing circles. Draco was similarly afflicted, currently sitting on the rough wooden floor of the shack laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"He's definitely gay," Luna offered, looking up at Pansy. "That's why I'm sore."

Hermione held on for another few valiant moments before collapsing into laughter as well when Luna's comment registered. Soon only Pansy and Luna were straight-faced, neither of them finding the topic that surprising – or amusing.

Pansy waited impatiently for the giggle trio to find their composure. When it didn't happen, she helped Luna set the camera up and started undressing, immediately drawing all of their attention. Their hilarity was forgotten by the time she'd worked her way down to her lacey knickers, running her fingers suggestively over her nipples, which were visible through the barely there fabric.

"Ready to get down to business?"

She grinned when she saw Draco's palm caress a growing bulge in his trousers. She took advantage of his position on the floor, walking over and placing her foot squarely in the center of his chest. She pushed, forcing him onto his back as she stood over him, straddling his prone body.

"How about we begin then, lovelies?"

Harry and Hermione needed no further invitation. Their hands were all over each other, ripping buttons and tearing seams in their haste to get naked. As soon as Hermione was down to her own bra and knickers, she crawled over to Draco, pulling his shoes off while a boxer-clad Harry started in on his shirt.

Pansy squatted down, letting her weight rest on Draco's torso as she straddled the bare skin Harry had just uncovered.

"Tell me what you want us to do, Draco," she murmured against his ear. "I imagine you're the only one of us who has had a foursome before."

Harry stopped tugging at Draco's trousers, his green eyes going wide.

"You've had a –"

Draco smirked, the superiority in his expression lost when Pansy ducked her head, her sharp teeth scraping over one of his nipples. He gasped, arching into the rough contact.

"Everyone's clothes off first," he rasped, groaning when Pansy laved her tongue over the irritated flesh.

He bucked his hips up, making it easier for Harry to wrench his trousers and boxers off while Pansy still sat on his chest. She stretched languorously, letting her hands cup her full breasts suggestively before unfastening the catch in the front. The flimsy lace fell open, and Harry wasted no time in sweeping the straps off her shoulders and burying his face in her cleavage. Her skin was deliciously warm and soft, and she smelled wonderful. He stayed there for a moment, pressing gentle kisses against her breastbone, before sitting back and doing the same thing to Hermione.

"Bastard," Draco teased, squirming to try to dislodge Pansy's weight from his chest. She slid off to the side and he sprang up, covering her body with his.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Harry ripping off his own boxers while Hermione daintily stepped out of her silk knickers. Draco growled softly, letting the flat of his tongue sweep over Pansy's covered mound, delighting in the rough sensation licking the lace caused. Pansy gasped and ground against his face, making a disappointed sound when he stopped his ministrations and focused on divesting her of her knickers instead.

"Flip around, Pansy, and sit up on your knees just above me," Draco said once he'd gotten her fully naked. She complied, gasping when he moved underneath her, positioning himself so she was nearly sitting on his face. He darted his tongue out, teasing her slickened folds and making her cry out.

"Hermione," he said, pulling back from Pansy to direct the others, "can you kneel between my legs?"

She crawled forward on all fours, her long hair brushing against his twitching cock. Knowing exactly what he wanted, she bent forward, pressing a firm, wet kiss against the head of his erection.

"Yes, like that," he groaned when she licked him from root to tip. "Harry, you kneel behind Hermione and get her nice and wet. You'll be fucking her when she's ready. Alright, Hermione?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically, opening her lips to let Draco's cock slide between them. Draco's head cracked against the floorboards, making Luna giggle from behind the camera. He glared in her direction for a moment before scooting back into position and resting his hands on Pansy's thighs, encouraging her to squat closer to his face.

Harry had wasted no time after Draco's instructions, kneeling awkwardly behind Hermione and spreading her lips so he could run his tongue over her swollen clit. She moaned, setting off a chain reaction of groans and gasps as the vibrations from her mouth engulfed Draco's cock, causing him to do the same as his tongue delved between Pansy's folds.

Harry sped up his efforts, swirling his tongue around the tight bud teasingly before settling into a pattern of light flicks and heavier licks with the flat of his tongue. Hermione's hips bucked at the sensations, making it difficult for him to keep his precarious balance.

Draco was doing much the same to Pansy, enjoying the way he could feel her thighs trembling with the effort of holding herself up under the onslaught of so much pleasure. When Harry coated his own neglected erection in saliva, she started a running commentary for Draco, since she knew the blond couldn't see anything from his position.

"He's getting ready to fuck her," she said, her voice rough with arousal. Draco knew Harry had entered Hermione by the way the feel of her mouth changed on his own cock, slackening for a moment before bobbing along his length with renewed vigor.

"Oh fuck, he's _pounding_ into her. Merlin, it looks so good," Pansy whimpered, gasping sharply when she felt Draco's tongue push inside her, simulating the movements of Harry's cock.

She ran her hands over her chest, pinching at her nipples as she watched the erotic scene in front of her. Draco's tongue returned to its swirling pattern around her engorged clit, and she knew it wasn't going to be long before she came. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Hermione, despite her professed dislike for cocks. Something about Harry was just so beautiful, from the way his skin was flushed with arousal and exertion to the look of utter concentration on his face. In that moment, her decision was made. She was definitely willing to do more than make an exception for Harry, and Draco, too. She'd let either of them do whatever they liked to her, beg them to if necessary.

Draco moaned again when Hermione's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, making the wet confines of her mouth exquisitely tight. He managed to snake a hand down to run through her hair, letting her know he was close. She sped up her efforts, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt Harry's hand caress her hip and delve between her thighs, his thumb sweeping over her sensitive clit again and again.

The sight of Harry and Hermione fucking and the stimulation from Draco's tongue were too much, and Pansy nearly fell forward as she came, hot bursts of pleasure exploding through her body. Draco continued to stroke his tongue against her clit until the pressure became painful and she lifted herself up, swinging her leg over him and immediately crouching down to capture his mouth with hers. She could taste herself on him, and she eagerly lapped at him, her tongue sliding easily between his lips as he returned the kiss.

Harry slammed into Hermione, his eyes darkening even more as he watched Pansy and Draco kiss. He could feel Hermione's thighs begin to shake, announcing the beginnings of her climax. As she began to moan and writhe, Draco spurted his hot release into her mouth, the vibrations of her cries transferring to his cock and sending him careening over the edge. She kept her mouth on his member until the last aftershock of his orgasm, making him shiver as she caressed his cock with lazy sweeps of her tongue.

Harry came last, his hands clamped around Hermione's hips for leverage as he pistoned into her, his breathing ragged. He held Draco's heated gaze as he drove into Hermione one last time, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and locked with the blond's for as long as he could as his own orgasm burst through him, making his knees give out as wave after wave of white-hot pleasure shot through him.

He leaned forward heavily on Hermione as he fought to regain his breath, laughing when he heard Draco complain that everyone was piled on top of him. Harry drew back, gently sliding his spent cock out of Hermione and pressing a soft kiss against her bruised hips as he did. He sprawled inelegantly on the floor at Draco's feet, groaning and pulling Hermione closer when the girl shifted to lie beside him.

"That was Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger having a most delicious foursome in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Cut."

Draco lifted his head, blinking in confusion at Luna. He'd managed to forget she was there filming after they'd all gotten carried away. He'd had group sex several times before, as Pansy had pointed out, but he'd never felt quite so satisfied afterward.

"Make room for me," Luna giggled, dropping between the two couples. She'd shucked her own clothes at some point, and Draco grinned as he felt her warm flesh against his when she settled in, her giggles fading when Pansy leaned over and claimed her mouth in a hard kiss.

"Four proved to be no challenge, so who wants to try for five?" Draco drawled, drawing an enthusiastic sound from Luna and an exhausted groan from Harry.

***

**Author's note**: First foray into group sex for me. It was quite a challenge figuring how to fit slot A into tab B … and C … and D … *laughs*


	9. Chapter 9: The Transfiguration classroom

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. No money being made here ..

**Author's note**: For Christi, who asked for the Transfiguration classroom, and SwarmOfFangirls who wanted to see arousal spells used. Warnings for slash and voyeurism … actually a bit tame on kinks after the last few … this is H/D plus another male.

***

Harry fidgeted, an uncomfortable prickle of apprehension washing over him as he entered the Transfiguration classroom. He turned to Ron to comment on the feeling, but the redhead seemed unaffected. Seamus passed through next, but he seemed not to feel anything , either.

_Strange_, Harry thought, slipping into his seat in the middle of the room beside Seamus. Ron rolled his eyes at them, continuing on to the front desk where Hermione was already unpacking her books. She'd insisted on sitting in the front row in most of their classes, and she'd made it abundantly clear that if Ron expected her help with his assignments he'd sit where she could keep an eye on him during class.

Harry snickered, giving Ron a small wave. She'd made the same threat to him, of course, but it hadn't mattered; he had Draco, and Draco was every bit the bookworm Hermione was. Plus Harry could buy his help with sexual favors, which he considered a win-win situation. He had a feeling Hermione was growing suspicious of his rising grades now that she knew he and Draco were involved.

He shifted his weight in the seat as another strange feeling swept over him. He glanced at Seamus again, but the Irishman seemed not to have noticed anything amiss. Harry let his eyes wander lazily over the mostly full classroom, settling on Draco as surreptitiously as he could. The blond looked unusually smug, which Harry took as a bad sign. When Hermione glanced over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Draco's briefly, Harry _knew_ something horrible was about to happen. Another unfamiliar sensation passed through him when McGonagall entered the room and began writing the instructions for that day's lesson on the board, and he felt a light sheen of sweat on his back, making his shirt stick to his skin. He was suddenly certain that whatever was about to happen would be beyond embarrassing; this had to be revenge for the potions incident.

"You'll be working in pairs today," she said, and Harry grimaced when he felt another burst of heat shoot through him, this time pooling in his groin instead of dissipating. There was no longer any doubt; this was _definitely_ some sort of revenge orchestrated by Draco, and probably Hermione, too.

"You will be attempting to use Transfiguration as a defensive strategy. One partner will cast a low-level –" she broke off, turning a stern glare on Draco and Pansy, who were snickering at the back of the room – "_low-level,_ Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson –" she held their gazes for another moment before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the class at large. "As I was saying, one partner will cast a _low-level_ jinx, not a hex or curse, at the other. The other's job will be to Transfigure the energy of the spell into something harmless."

She pulled Ron up to the front of the classroom, ignoring the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Jinx me, Mr. Weasley," she said, her voice sharp.

"I – I, Professor! I can't –"

She pursed her thin lips, flicking her wand at the babbling teen in front of her. He instantly sprouted bunny ears, which flopped comically as he shook his head, adamant that he could not jinx a professor.

Ron's eyes widened when he realized what had happened, but he still protested. When she gave him a tail to match his ears, making it break straight through his robes, he suddenly overcame his objections, shooting a tongue-twister jinx at her.

The class watched as the jet of light left Ron's wand, hovering in the air for just a moment before exploding into a small snow shower and falling to the floor when the professor used the incantation.

"The spell is _Vicissitudo_," she said, cancelling the spells on Ron and letting him retake his seat, his entire face now burning with humiliation. "It requires an intense amount of concentration. You must be able to anticipate the caster's timing as well as focus enough to see the spell leave the wand. As you say the incantation, envision the spell turning into whatever you've chosen. You may begin. And remember! _Low-level_ jinxes only."

Harry shifted again, swallowing hard as he felt his body begin to respond to the odd stimulus that kept pulsing through him at random intervals. His pulse was racing, and his muscles had begun to tense in anticipation of the next attack. He'd struggled to pay attention to McGonagall's demonstration, hoping that if he mastered the spell early he might be allowed to leave the classroom.

"Ready, mate?" Seamus asked, pushing his chair back and adopting the standard dueling stance. "You want to go first?"

Harry felt his face flush at the prospect of standing. His cock was half-hard by now, and he doubted his robes would conceal his burgeoning erection if he was in dueling position. The other boy seemed to notice his hesitation, eying him curiously.

"Alright there, Harry?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from gasping when the sensation returned. It was getting stronger with each pass, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep his body from responding completely.

"So, you first? Me?"

"I-I'll go first," Harry said, his voice slightly strangled. He stood carefully, making sure the drape of his robes hid his erection. He wished there was an easy remedy for his flushed face and his erratic breathing.

They took their positions, mirroring their classmates around them. It looked like Hermione had already managed to semi-disarm one of Ron's spells, though not completely. Harry smirked at her as she ended the _Tarantallegra_ spell that had only affected one foot.

Harry bit his tongue when another wave of heat rolled over him. His cock was pressing uncomfortably against his trousers by now, and he shifted again to try to relieve some of the pressure.

"Harry? Ready?"

He blinked, turning his attention back to Seamus. The sandy-haired boy was studying him carefully, and Harry fussed with his robes again, making sure his trousers were covered.

"Ah, yes. Of course. Go."

Seamus nodded, leveling his wand and casting a jinx to turn Harry's hair Slytherin green. The other boy barely managed to start the incantation to counter it when it struck. Harry could hear Draco and Pansy laughing behind him.

They shot spells back and forth at each other for twenty minutes, never quite managing to Transfigure the jinx in time. All the while, Harry's arousal grew, leaving him nearly panting with the effort of keeping his hands off his aching erection.

"Coming at you again," Seamus warned, pointing his wand at Harry and incanting a minor jinx.

He tried to visualize the jet of light turning into a shower of harmless sparks, but another pulse of arousal surged through him, bringing his aching cock to mind. He heard Seamus choke when the spell took on that form briefly before exploding and showering the floor with multicolored sparks of light.

"Er –" Seamus stared at the floor, not even certain he'd seen what he thought he'd seen. But Harry _had_ been acting awfully strange all class period. What if it had been?

"Sorry, sorry," Harry muttered, his face flaming now. He nearly cried out when his overly sensitized erection throbbed again, the cotton of his boxers actually beginning to feel abrasive against the stretched skin.

Seamus watched Harry reach his hand down as surreptitiously as he could, tugging at the crotch of his robes. He held Harry's emerald gaze when the other boy looked up, shocked to see desire and challenge burning there as well as embarrassment.

"Do you need to, ah, sit down?" Seamus asked, beginning to feel a bit overheated himself. He'd never imagined Harry might be interested in guys, and the thought loosed a torrent of images in his mind. He swallowed hard, taking a seat himself when he felt his own cock begin to harden.

"I think so," Harry said quietly, slumping into the chair. He pillowed his arms on the desk, burying his hot face in them. The waves of arousal just kept coming, making him harder than he'd ever been before and desperate for release.

Neither Gryffindor noticed when the professor dismissed the class a few moments later. It wasn't until Draco cleared his throat nearby that either of them even looked up.

"Clear off, Malfoy," Seamus spat, glaring at the blond. "Leave him alone."

Draco leveled a cool gaze at the Irishman, clearly assessing him. He appeared to come to some sort of decision before he nudged Harry's foot with his own. Harry responded without looking up.

"Whatever. Fine."

Draco smirked at the tremor in Harry's voice. From the sound of it, and Harry's behavior during class, the spell he'd hit him with as they walked in had been successful. He and Hermione had spent hours researching before they'd found the Erigo spell in a book of old hexes. Its effects were instantaneous; in fact, it had been a favorite of duelers in the 18th century because it crippled any male opponent with a painful erection within seconds. It had been Pansy's idea to add the Sensim spell, which mitigated the effects of the arousal spell somewhat, allowing it to surge over the victim in slow waves, eventually building up to the full effect of the Erigo spell.

"Can you keep a secret, Finnigan?" Draco drawled, watching the Gryffindor carefully.

Seamus sputtered, his eyes widening when the blond Slytherin laid a hand on Harry's shoulder – and didn't get hexed.

"I've heard stories about you, Finnigan," Draco continued, his tone conversational. He began to knead Harry's shoulders, ignoring the appreciative groans that escaped from the dark-haired boy's mouth. "Are they true?"

Seamus watched the way Harry melted under Malfoy's hands, his heart racing. They were fully clothed, and it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. An image of the two of them twined around each other, light on dark, flooded his mind. He flinched, still holding Draco's unwavering gaze. The blond was smirking. Legilimency or his over-active imagination? Seamus wasn't sure.

"That depends on what you've heard," he said carefully, his eyes still glued to the two boys in front of him. Draco had pulled Harry back into an upright position and was slowly unbuttoning his robes.

"That you're discreet," Draco said, running the pad of his thumb over Harry's bottom lip, which was red and swollen from the persistent way Harry had been biting it during the class. "And bent. And that you like to watch."

Seamus choked, wondering if this was all some sort of elaborate prank. Or perhaps he'd been hit with a stray spell during class; maybe he was unconscious. _Yes_, he decided. _That's probably it. I'll be waking up in the Infirmary any minute now with a great stonking erection. Fabulous._

"Not a dream, Finnigan," Draco said softly, his fingers now caressing Harry's face. The other boy's eyes had fallen shut, and he was leaning into the light touches.

"Get out of my head, you arsehole!" Seamus blinked purposefully, obviously trying to end the Legilimency connection he suspected the Slytherin had.

"He's not," Harry said, the first reaction he'd given any of their words so far. He still didn't open his eyes. "And I know you're into blokes. Your Silencing Spells are shite."

Seamus stiffened, his cheeks coloring as he tried to remember if he'd had any incriminating fantasies lately. He had to admit that the scene playing out in front of him really _could_ have been from his dreams – who didn't imagine the two fittest boys in school together?

"We're together," Harry said quietly, turning his head away from Draco's fingers and looking at Seamus purposefully. "Not many know, and it needs to stay that way, for now at least. But we're not selfish," he continued, a wicked grin splitting his face. "We like to share."

Seamus knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn't force himself to close it. Was he really being propositioned by Harry Potter and Draco bloody Malfoy?

"Oh be nice," a new voice chimed in, making Seamus jump. He whirled around and found himself looking directly into Hermione's amused eyes. He hadn't heard her come in, so he assumed she'd never left, like Malfoy. "Harry and Draco are dating, but they like to play around. We're on a mission to have sex in as many different ways and as many different rooms in the castle as we can. Are you in?"

Seamus gaped at her. Hermione Granger. Upstanding Gryffindor. Smartest witch of their generation. Head Girl. _Hermione Granger_ was in on this as well? _She_ had sex with Malfoy and Harry?

"Yes or no, Seamus," she said impatiently, her gaze shifting to Harry, who was whimpering softly as Draco cupped his erection through his robes. They hadn't lifted the spell, and Hermione knew the dark-haired boy must be in agony. _Serves him right_, she thought with a smirk, her own pulse jumping at the sight. "If it's yes we'll explain completely later, after we watch these two take care of Harry's little problem. If it's no, I'll take you into the corridor and Obliviate the last few minutes from your memory. Your choice."

He licked his lips, his mind racing. He followed Hermione's gaze, watching pale hands strip away Harry's dark robe before curling lovingly around the bulge in his trousers. Harry bucked up into Draco's palm, his teeth clenched as he held back another moan.

"Yes," Seamus croaked, unable to believe what he'd just agreed to, but unable to regret it. The thought of losing these last few minutes – not to mention what was about to come – was inconceivable. This was better wank material than even his imagination could provide.

"Excellent," Hermione said, pulling a chair out and settling in next to him. It was then that he noticed the small camera she'd left on the desk she'd been using during class. It was trained on Harry and Draco, obviously filming their every move.

"Draco, _please_," Harry whined, nearly crying when the blond removed his hand completely. He was so hard it was painful, and he wanted nothing more than to come. He could think of little else.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him, challenging him to protest again. Harry obediently shut his mouth, his lips clamped together tightly. Harry could have crumpled in relief when Draco moved forward again, this time to unfasten his trousers. He reached his hand in without bothering to pull the fabric away, drawing Harry's angry red cock out.

"Poor Harry," Draco mocked, letting his lips hover just above the purpled head, which was glistening with precome. "This looks terribly uncomfortable."

Harry gritted his teeth to keep himself from responding to Draco's baiting, knowing any response would only delay what he hoped Draco was about to do next. Sure enough, the blond nodded in approval before swiping the flat of his tongue across the head of Harry's cock, making the dark-haired boy moan loudly and push his hips up for more contact.

"Merlin," Seamus whispered, fighting the urge to shove his hand inside his robes and wrap his fingers around his own aching cock. When Draco's pink tongue shot out again, laving Harry's erection from root to tip, the Irish wizard groaned again.

"Go ahead," Hermione whispered, leaning in so she wouldn't distract Harry or Draco. "No one here will care, and we'll be seeing a lot more of you in the future."

Seamus flushed at her words, still unwilling to wank in front of an audience. Malfoy's comment that he liked to watch was true, but he rarely participated in groups.

But then he heard Malfoy unzip his own trousers, thrusting the hand that wasn't holding Harry's hips down into his fly. The undeniable sound of him fisting himself as he swallowed Harry's cock proved to be too much, and Seamus gave in, following suit and quickly unfastening his trousers. Moments later he was pulling furiously at his own erection, timing his strokes with Malfoy's. it was surprisingly erotic, and definitely the best wank he'd ever had.

"Draco, Draco," Harry chanted, his hands clenched around the arms of his chair to prevent himself from grabbing the blond's head and fucking his mouth harshly. The warm, wet heat of Draco's mouth felt incredible after his tortured arousal, and all he wanted was _more._

Draco hummed around Harry's cock before letting him thrust deep, the head of Harry's cock brushing against the back of his throat. The Slytherin swallowed convulsively to keep himself from gagging, knowing how amazing his contracting throat would feel around Harry's cock.

"Oh fuck, Draco!" Harry cried, losing control completely and giving himself over to his orgasm, his eyes pricking with tears as he flooded Draco's throat with jets of hot come. He'd never been so relieved to come in all his life, and it felt _amazing_ to be able to let go after spending more than an hour hard and wanting.

Draco groaned, his throat still working to swallow Harry's semen even as he shot his own release into his hand, his hips bucking forward as his release shuddered through him. Both boys were so caught up in their own orgasms that they didn't notice Seamus' stifled cry or the way his head lolled back as he came as well, covering the front of his robes with sticky ropes of come.

"Beautiful," Hermione whispered, a sly grin curving her lips as she looked over the three sated boys. She was aroused as well, but made no move to do anything to relieve it; she was meeting with Pansy and Luna before lunch, and she was sure she'd find her satisfaction there.

Seamus squeezed his eyes shut, the reality of what he'd done – and what he'd just watched – crashing down on him with Hermione's whispered word. Sensing his embarrassment, Hermione leaned forward, pressing a hard kiss to his slack mouth. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm mouth sucking on his fingers, licking them free of his come. When Hermione pulled back from the kiss he looked down, shocked to see Harry still swirling his tongue around his fingers.

"Nothing's off limits, Finnigan," Draco said, dipping his head down and kissing him. He could taste Harry's come on Draco's tongue, and he felt his spent cock twitch in excitement. "Like Harry said, we share."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. There was little Draco wouldn't do for shock value, but she knew he'd had his eye on their dorm mate for quite some time. It wasn't coincidence that they'd chosen Transfiguration, when Harry sat next to Seamus, to get their revenge on Harry.

"That was Draco Malfoy giving Harry Potter, who was under the effects of an arousal spell, a blow job in the Transfiguration classroom while Seamus Finnigan and Hermione Granger watched. Cut."

***

TBC: Poor Seamus … or is it lucky Seamus? We'll see. Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10: The Great Hall

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. The only thing I have any claim to are the perverse ideas …

**Author's note:** For Silverdragonscales, who wanted Harry/Seamus in the Great Hall on the head table. HP/SF, HP/DM and SF/LL/HG. Chapter warnings for slash and exhibitionism.

***

Seamus bit his lip, his legs bouncing with nervous energy as he sat at the base of the boys' stairs in the Gryffindor Common Room watching Luna futz with spells.

"_Ostendo_," she incanted, waving her wand in a complicated pattern before tapping the camera in front of her. She bent to look through the lens, growling in frustration. They'd been at this for the better part of an hour with no luck. Seamus looked up at the dormitory stairs uneasily, wondering how much longer they could count on privacy – it was 3 a.m., but several Gryffindors had trouble sleeping and often wandered down into the Common Room. Of course, Harry was chief among them, so he probably needn't worry, he assured himself. After all, he _knew_ where Harry was.

"_Exhibeo_," she said, consulting the list of more than fifty different Revelation Spells Hermione had helped her compile earlier that day.

"_Exhibeo Exibeo_," she incanted, and Seamus craned his neck to see how far down the list they'd come. It seemed she'd finally exhausted known spells and was now using the ones the group had come up with themselves.

Hermione gave a sleepy wave from the foot of the girls' stairs when he looked over at her, which he returned. They were guarding the Common Room from passersby – no matter how unlikely anyone stumbling across their illicit activity was. Seamus straightened and drew his wand to shore up the Notice-Me-Not and Redirection Spells he'd cast when they'd started. He was new to this little group, but he was taking his responsibilities seriously. Because if they could get this spell to work … he bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably as his cock started to fill with blood. He pushed the thoughts out of his head, tamping down the excitement that was coursing through his veins. If they succeeded at what they were trying to do tonight, then he was in for _a lot_ of fun. He turned his head toward a barely audible moan, sulking slightly that he wasn't the one having fun right now.

Luna's lips tightened into a grim line of determination. She'd heard the moan, too, and she wasn't any happier than Seamus to be left out. She could tell from the pitch of the sound that if she didn't hurry there wouldn't be anything juicy left to reveal when she finally _did_ get the spell right.

"_Exsto Latere,_" she incanted, tapping the camera lightly. A smile flickered on her lips as she looked through the viewfinder, something that didn't escape Seamus or Hermione's notice. The space in front of the fireplace was no longer empty in her camera lens, though the image was too blurry to quite make out.

"That's the one, but it needs more power," Luna said, glancing up as Hermione stood and stretched before joining her. The wards they'd cast earlier should keep out intruders well enough; she'd just stationed herself and Seamus there to give them something to do other than look over Luna's shoulder, which she knew the Ravenclaw hated.

"Panton?" Hermione offered, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought.

"_Exsto Panton Latere_," Luna tried, squinting into the camera lens. "Still fuzzy."

"Sulum?" Seamus said, joining them on the rug. "My Gram uses _Purgo Sulum_ to mop an entire floor at once."

Luna and Hermione exchanged a shrug, and Seamus watched for the blonde's reaction as she cast the new spell. He could see her lips curve in a slight smile, but the sheen of frustration was still in her blue eyes as she looked up.

"Closer," she said, frowning thoughtfully at the empty space in front of the flames. "And if they've been doing _that_ for the last hour then I'm not sure how they've kept it up. Literally or figuratively."

Hermione laughed and there was a muffled obscenity from the vicinity of the fireplace, which made the rest of them join in and laugh even harder. Luna wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye before leveling her wand at the camera and trying again.

"_Exsto Omnis Latere_," she said, holding her breath as she tapped the camera lightly and backed up to look through the viewfinder.

"Yes!" she cried, pumping her wand in the air. She could plainly see Harry's mouth wrapped around Draco's cock, the two of them sweating and straining under the Invisibility Cloak she'd thrown over them more than an hour ago.

"Thank fucking Merlin," Draco growled, gathering the silky cloth of the cloak in his hand and tearing it off them. Though it felt fairly insubstantial, he and Harry had both been extremely hot underneath it, and the need to stay underneath the fabric had greatly restricted their ability to move.

Harry reached up and grabbed him by the jaw, pulling Draco's attention back toward him. His lips were still stretched around Draco's length, his cheeks hollowed with the effort of sucking him deeper into his mouth. The blond's eyes rolled back into his head at the increased pressure, his hands fisting in the rug underneath them.

"Jesus," Seamus breathed, shivering as his cock throbbed at the sight of the two boys wrapped around each other. He ran a hand down his chest, wrapping his fingers around the bulge in his denims. He jumped when his hand was batted aside, looking at Luna with a startled expression when she deftly unbuttoned his trousers and slipped her hand inside. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch Harry and Draco, but when her lips closed around him he couldn't help but let them flutter shut. Seconds later Hermione's mouth met his, and suddenly he couldn't have been less interested in the scene playing out in front of the fireplace; his own reality was _much_ more interesting at the moment.

***

"So you're sure –_sure_ – this will work?"

Hermione glared at Seamus, kicking him under the table. They'd arrived unusually early for breakfast to scope out the head table. It was the third day in a row they'd done so, giving them a chance to see which professors came early to the morning meal and which ones preferred to sleep in a bit.

"It will work. Are _you_ sure you want to do this?"

Seamus swallowed hard at the thought of what he and Harry would be doing on top of the head table the next morning. Yes, he was definitely sure he _wanted _to do it, he just wasn't sure they _should._

"Of course he wants to do this," Harry said as he slid onto the bench on Hermione's other side. He snagged a croissant, dipping the end of it in raspberry jam and meeting Seamus' gaze as he licked the sticky tip suggestively.

Seamus made a strangled sound, his freckles disappearing as his entire face flushed red.

"Don't be a prat," Hermione said with a laugh, squeezing Harry's knee under the table. She looked across the Great Hall, noting with amusement that Seamus wasn't the only one who had been affected by Harry's provocative little show; Draco was staring at him as well, not looking away until Pansy elbowed him in the ribs.

Harry shrugged, dropping the pastry on the plate Hermione sat in front of him and tearing a piece off to pop in his mouth.

"No, I want to," Seamus said, his eyes still locked on Harry's mouth. "I just don't want to get caught."

Hermione studied the Irishman for a moment, as though assessing how likely he was to back out in the morning. They could have someone else take his place, of course, but it would be inconvenient.

"You _do _know we'll be publishing all of these to give out at the Leaving Ceremony, yeah?" Harry asked, earning himself a smack from Hermione for talking with his mouth full.

The motion seemed to startle Seamus out of his trance, and he shook his head, returning his attention to his own breakfast. He took a bite of bacon, chewing it thoughtfully.

"I know. But there's a difference between getting caught _in flagrante_ by McGonagall in front of the whole school and showing them the pictures of it later," he said, leaning in toward the other two and lowering his voice as he finished his sentence, since Ron and Ginny had just joined them.

"Careful there, Harry," Ron said, slapping the dark-haired wizard on the back when he started to laugh at Seamus' words, choking a bit on the bite of strawberry he'd just popped into his mouth.

Ron gave them all a puzzled look when Hermione and Seamus started to laugh as well at his choice of words, though none of them were willing to explain the joke.

***

"We know that Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick both get to breakfast as soon as it starts. Professor McGonagall comes a few minutes after that, and Professor Vector and Hagrid usually come in together after her. Professor Sinistra rarely makes it in at all, and we all know that Professor Trelawney takes most of her meals in her tower," Hermione said, pitching her voice low so they didn't attract any attention. The six of them were huddled in a small alcove just off the entrance hall, waiting for the house-elves to open the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Firenze never comes down, so we don't need to worry about him. Madam Hooch, Professor Slughorn and everyone else usually come in about half an hour before breakfast ends, though that varies. So you two will aim for the spot where Professor Sinistra usually eats. She sits between Madam Hooch and Professor Trelawney, so you should have at least half an hour where that part of the table is bare."

Harry nodded, an intense expression on his face as he plotted. He was naked under his robes, and he knew Seamus was, too. They simply wouldn't have that much time once they took their places, and they couldn't afford to waste any effort undressing. Not that moving enough to undress would even be possible with two of them under the Invisibility Cloak.

"I'll be filming from the Ravenclaw table," Luna said, patting the camera in her pocket. Ravenclaw sat in the middle, practically right in front of the opening Harry and Seamus would be using.

"And I'll be consoling Draco at the Slytherin table," Pansy said with a smirk, making Harry snort with laughter and Hermione roll her eyes. Everyone knew Draco wasn't at all threatened by what the two Gryffindors would be doing. His reaction to seeing Harry with someone else was actually just the opposite – which meant Pansy _would_ probably be busy.

"Thank you, darling," Draco teased, wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders and pressing a kiss against her cheek. The fact that Slytherin House thought he and Pansy had reconciled had given him many more chances to sneak away to be with Harry lately. He had no idea what Pansy did with herself during those times, but he had a feeling it often involved Hermione.

The large wooden doors in front of them creaked open, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet entry way. It didn't surprise any of them that no one rushed inside; it was still early for most students to be up and around. Hermione peered around the door, noting that Professor Sprout was already in her seat, some sort of journal open in front of her. She sipped at her tea absently as she turned the pages, obviously engrossed in her reading.

"Now or never," she murmured, her lips curving into a grin when she felt a rush of air as something invisible brushed past her. Seamus had apparently recovered from his bit of nerves.

"I'll go next," Luna said, hurrying toward the doors. She needed to set up the camera, which they'd disguised as a half-empty glass of pumpkin juice to avoid suspicion. As long as no one touched it they'd never know what it really was.

The remaining three stood silently in the shadows, letting a few minutes pass. Students had begun to trickle into the Great Hall in twos and threes, though most were still in their dorms. Draco grabbed Pansy by the hand, giving Hermione a quick kiss before stepping into the entry way.

Hermione stayed in place until she saw Dean and Ginny walk by. She hurried to catch up to them, startling them by seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"You've been up early lately," Ginny said, looking at Hermione with suspicion. She knew something strange was going on, but she hadn't been able to figure out what. "Hey, where's Seamus?"

Hermione shrugged, sliding onto the bench with her back to the wall so she had a good vantage point. She couldn't see what was going on, of course, but just knowing that Harry and Seamus were up there, invisible, shagging on the head table was enough to make her shiver with anticipation.

"How should I know?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of tea. She was too excited to eat, so she wrapped her fingers around the cup to keep herself from fidgeting.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she looked at Hermione. The girl seemed preoccupied with watching the professors, but a glance over her shoulder showed that none of them seemed to be doing anything out of the ordinary.

"You two have been joined at the hip lately," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose when Hermione completely ignored the probing statement. She'd hoped for _some_ sort of reaction, whether it was fierce denial or a blush.

Hermione just shrugged slightly, scanning the rest of the Great Hall. Almost half of the students had wandered in by now, and the room was buzzing with conversation. She stifled a gasp when a flash of skin was suddenly visible, a strip of golden ankle against the dark wood. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared, but Hermione kept staring at the spot, worried the cloak might slip again.

"Hermione!" Ginny snapped, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Hermione asked, glancing absently at Ginny before looking back toward the table.

***

Seamus' heart was racing, and they hadn't even made it to the head table yet. He and Harry had to hunch to make sure the cloak covered their feet, but the position wasn't easy in his half-hard state. The thought of what they were about to do – in front of the whole school, no less – had kept him up all night with a persistent erection that simply would not go away. He groaned softly as blood rushed to fill his cock completely, making it painful to remain bent over. Harry's hand tightened around his own, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Me, too," he whispered, keeping his voice low out of habit despite the fact that he didn't need to – Draco had cast a Silencing Charm on the cloak before they'd entered the hall, meaning they' d be able to hear each other underneath, as well as whatever was happening outside, but no one could hear them.

They slowly skulked toward the front of the Great Hall. Despite the fact that it had been empty when they'd entered, there were now more than a dozen students seated at the tables around them, including Luna. Harry reached out, brushing his cloak-covered hand across her back as they passed. The blonde grinned, winking at them as they slipped past her and climbed the stairs to the raised platform the head table sat on.

Professor McGonagall had already taken her place, as had Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick. Surprisingly Hagrid was already there as well, which would complicate things a bit – they'd have to be extra careful not to flail around, since Hagrid's seat was close to the empty ones they were targeting.

"How are we to get up there?" Seamus whispered, wiping away a few beads of sweat that had gathered at his brow. Draco had been right – it _was_ hot under the cloak, plus he was horribly nervous about what they were about to do.

Harry paused, gauging the distance from the floor to the table. It would be impossible for them to climb up one at a time, since the cloak wouldn't be able to cover both of them if they weren't practically on top of each other. He looked back at Seamus, trying to judge how strong the other boy was.

"Do you think you can climb up there with me on your back?" he asked, nodding toward the table.

Seamus nodded, relieved Harry had a plan. It would be difficult, but it was their best shot. He crouched lower, letting Harry straddle his back. He hissed when he felt the dark-haired boy's erection against his back, his own arousal spiking at the knowledge that Harry was just as turned on as he was.

"Ready?"

Harry made a sound of assent, and Seamus carefully straightened, taking care not to stand all the way up and expose their feet. When he was certain Harry was balanced on his back, he gripped the table, pulling the two of them up onto the scarred wood. Harry gasped as he felt cool air sweep over his ankle, quickly wrapping his legs around Seamus' middle as tightly as he could. A few seconds later they were crouched on the table, with barely enough room to sit facing each other. The table had already been laid with food and plates for the absent teachers, giving them a thin sliver of empty wood to occupy.

"Alright?" Seamus asked, his eyes darting around the Great Hall to see if anyone had noticed their ascent. He could see through the filmy cloak enough to note that only Hermione and Luna were staring up at the table, so he figured they'd been successful.

"Yeah," Harry said, a grin splitting his face. "A bit of a close call there, but I think we made it."

They were silent for a moment, suddenly nervous. It wasn't until Hagrid coughed, startling both of them, that they relaxed. Ironically, being reminded of how precarious their situation was seemed to invigorate them.

"So, fancy a shag?" Harry asked, smiling cheekily at his roommate. Seamus was certainly fit enough to be appealing, and Harry didn't think he'd have any trouble at all rising to the occasion, especially considering he'd been hard all morning. Still, it was beginning to feel a bit wrong to fool around without Draco there. He looked out toward the Slytherin table, a shiver of pure lust running down his spine when he saw Draco's grey eyes locked on the empty space at the head table. He could see Pansy running her hand across Draco's chest, and he imagined she'd probably move that hand a good deal lower in a few minutes. There was nothing but interest and arousal in Draco's gaze, which set Harry's mind at ease. As long as they were both on board with it, he saw nothing wrong with what he was about to do with Seamus.

"Do you think we can actually –" Seamus paused, studying the small space they were limited to. It would be hard to keep their balance on the small sliver of table without upsetting any of the bowls and cups nearby, not to mention keeping themselves covered by the cloak.

"Oh, I think we can," Harry said, his voice husky with arousal.

Seamus gasped when Harry shoved his robes up past his waist, exposing his erection. Without pausing, Harry slid forward, keeping his legs drawn up underneath himself as he licked a stripe across the head of Seamus' cock.

"Oh Jesus," Seamus moaned, thankful beyond measure that Draco had thought to cast the Silencing Charm. He'd never have been able to keep quiet on his own.

Harry had already prepared himself before coming down to breakfast, knowing they'd be short on time and tight on space. He hiked his own robes up, climbing on top of Seamus carefully. It was difficult because he couldn't risk sitting up fully. There simply wasn't enough fabric in the cloak to cover Seamus' reclined body and allow him to do much more than hunch over him.

"Keep your knees up, if you can," Harry whispered, turning around to tuck the ends of the cloak underneath Seamus' feet. Hopefully that would be enough to secure it.

Seamus nodded, grabbing Harry around the waist. The dark-haired wizard was sweaty, just like his own, and his hands slipped a bit as they sought purchase against the slippery skin. He bit his lip when Harry raised himself up a bit, unprepared when Harry's other hand wrapped around his cock, holding it steady so he could guide himself down on top of it.

"Merciful Merlin," Seamus panted, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. It was too much – the excitement of where they were, the heat inside the cloak, the feeling of Harry's tight arse closing around him. He knew he'd embarrass himself by coming too soon, but there was little he could do to prevent it.

He gasped again when Harry leaned down to kiss him, swallowing the moans that were now coming almost nonstop out of the Irishman's mouth. Seamus took a moment to marvel at how unbelievably flexible Harry had to be to make the position work before realizing that the other boy wouldn't be able to maneuver at all from his perch. The thought helped Seamus control himself, and he felt his arousal back down a notch as he regained control of the situation.

He gave his hips an experimental thrust and was rewarded with a groan from Harry. The other boy deepened the kiss, further taking Seamus' mind off the climax that only moments ago had been imminent. Seamus tightened his grip on Harry's hips, using his hands to hold the wizard in place as he thrust up into him. He was glad Harry had thought to tell him to plant his feet the way he had, since it gave him the leverage he needed to thrust without moving them too much – there wasn't much room to work with, and any big movements would rattle the cutlery and bowls that were sitting nearby.

Neither could reach Harry's cock, but the dark-haired boy didn't seem to mind. Between the sensation of Seamus' slow thrusts and the way his own erection was sandwiched between their sweaty bodies, he was getting more than enough stimulation. He could tell from Seamus' moans and the urgency of his thrusts that the other boy was getting close, so Harry broke the kiss, lifting himself up a bit on his hands to help deepen the angle.

Without conscious thought, Harry sought out Draco again. By now the Great Hall was mostly full, though none of the students had realized anything was amiss. Harry's gaze swept over the crowded tables until he found Draco, his breath catching as he realized the Slytherin was well on the way to an orgasm of his own. Most wouldn't have noticed, but Harry recognized the telltale flush on Draco's normally pale cheeks and he way he was biting at the inside of his lip. Pansy was seemingly focused on reading a book in front of her on the table, but Harry could only see one of her hands. The other was likely busy in Draco's lap.

The thought of Draco getting off at the same time he and Seamus were was enough to send him over the edge, and Harry's eyes shut involuntarily as the waves of his orgasm slammed through him. Seamus, who had been trying his hardest _not_ to come, nearly yelled in relief when he felt Harry's channel spasm around him. He thrust up a few more times, gasping for air as his own orgasm overtook him.

Harry shivered as the aftershocks of his release shot through him. He opened his eyes, finding Draco just in time to watch the blond shudder and close his eyes. Harry grinned, knowing he'd just watched Draco get off. He had no idea why that was so damn arousing, but it was.

"I hate to fuck and run, but …"

Harry laughed at Seamus' words, easing himself off the other boy's softening cock and letting his robes drop back into place. They both had their uniforms stashed in an empty classroom, since they hadn't figured there would be time to run back to the dorms to change before class. It looked like they'd bet right; students were already filing out for the morning. Several professors had also left the table, which would make it a little easier for them to make their exit.

They separated wordlessly, sliding down to the dais together. It wasn't so difficult to maintain the hunched position they needed this time, and Seamus grinned at the thought. He felt relaxed and absolutely exhilarated, like they'd gotten away with something fantastic.

They didn't bother staying under the cloak all the way back to the entrance. Instead, they slipped behind one of large tapestries that hung out from the wall, casting a few Cleaning Charms and straightening their robes and hair before stepping out and striding out of the hall as if they'd just gotten up from the Gryffindor table. They didn't notice Luna, Hermione, Pansy and Draco follow them, or that Ginny had also risen, her brown eyes narrowed as she watched them disappear out the door.

"Absolutely brilliant," Harry said as they shut the classroom door behind them, warding it so only a select few could enter. They shucked their sweaty robes, dressing as quickly as they could before the rest of the group could join them.

Seamus jumped when Harry's arms wrapped around him as he was straightening his tie. That was all the warning he got before Harry's lips descended on his, his tongue stroking the roof of his mouth insistently. He expected Harry to break away when the door opened and the others slipped inside, but the other boy surprised him, merely deepening the kiss.

Pansy snorted at the sight, but Draco sidled up behind Harry, sandwiching him between himself and Seamus and ducking his head to nibble at the golden skin underneath his ear.

"That was Seamus Finnigan and Harry Potter shagging on the head table in the Great Hall," they heard Luna say. "Cut."

The three boys continued their kiss a bit longer, until Hermione cleared her throat.

"Class starts in five minutes," she said primly, sounding just like the Head Girl should.

"Fuck class," Draco muttered, returning to his previous task of licking and sucking Harry's neck. His hands had snuck around to Seamus' arse at some point, and he was massaging small circles against the firm flesh.

Pansy laughed, rolling her eyes when it became clear that the boys were not about to stop what they were doing. She grabbed both Luna and Hermione's arms, tugging them toward the door. Three of them missing class would be bad enough, but Slughorn would likely send out a search party if five of his students were to go missing. It wouldn't be too hard to construct a story about Harry and Draco fighting in the corridor and Seamus getting stuck in the crossfire, she figured.

"Leave the camera," Harry said, finally breaking away from Seamus' lips. "We've never filmed in here before."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11: The Lake

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. I love to make them do perverted things, but they aren't mine.

**Author's note**: Chapter warnings for slash. The pairing is H/D. Thanks to Ridiculous21, who wanted to see the lake.

***

Harry grabbed his map, frowning when the dot labeled Ginny Weasley still hadn't moved from the sofa in the common room. He'd planned to meet Draco and Luna down at the lake nearly twenty minutes ago, but he hadn't been able to get away because the youngest Weasley had stationed herself downstairs as a guard.

He sighed, flopping back down on his bed. Ron and Dean were already fast asleep, but he could see a thread of light coming from the closed hangings around both Neville and Seamus' beds. It was well after midnight, and he was surprised that anyone else was awake.

Harry closed his eyes, letting his mind wander down to the lake. He'd lent Draco his cloak so he could escape from Slytherin without being noticed, but that seemed to have been a grave miscalculation. Ginny had been following him around for the last week, ever since he and Seamus had filmed the scene in the Great Hall. She had no idea what was going on, but it seemed like she'd probably cotton on sooner or later if she kept up with following them around. That or they'd not get to finish – no one could agree on whether or not to initiate her into their little group. Harry and Hermione were against it, since she felt like a little sister to them. Pansy and Draco were ambivalent, though their initial feeling was not to let any more Gryffindors into the group until they'd balanced it out with a few more from Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Everyone could agree that Hufflepuff was best left out of their illicit venture. Only Seamus and Luna thought it was a good idea to bring Ginny into the fold, though Harry suspected their reasons were different. Luna was tired of being the youngest in their group, and it was no secret that Seamus was interested in Ginny.

Harry's eyes shot open as the bed dipped, and he breathed a sigh of relief to see Seamus' familiar face leaning toward him in the gloom. He hadn't lit his torches, since he'd pretended to go to bed hours ago so he could slip away. Not that it had worked.

"She down there again?" Seamus asked, his voice low so as not to draw Neville's attention or wake the others.

Harry pulled the map out again so Seamus could study it. He held his lighted wand up to the old parchment, grimacing when it showed Ginny still in the common room.

"We should just tell her," Seamus said, lowering his wand and extinguishing the light. He'd doused his own torches, so the only light in the room came from the moonlit window and the faint glow from Neville's bed hangings.

"We all have to agree, and we don't," Harry sighed, falling back on his pillows. He was now nearly forty minutes late.

"Send Seamus down to distract her," another voice said softly, making both Seamus and Harry jump. Neville had drawn aside his curtains, his face illuminated in the darkness.

Seamus gaped at him while Harry desperately fished for excuses, both of them regarding Neville with silent horror.

"Malfoy won't wait forever, even if Luna's there to amuse him," Neville said knowingly, closing the book he'd been studying with a thump and standing. He scanned the room, his gaze lingering on Ron and Dean's closed bed hangings. He extinguished his torches with a quiet spell, padding softly over to Harry's bed on bare feet so he could whisper. "He's not exactly patient, is he? And Ginny's stubborn, you both know that. Have Seamus distract her and I'll help you slip out."

Panic flared in Harry's mind as he tried to figure out when he'd said Draco's name that evening – he was sure he hadn't. They were extremely careful not to talk about each other unless they were alone with the few friends who knew, so how could Neville have found out? And why was he so calm about it?

"I have eyes," Neville said, rolling his eyes. Harry's own green eyes widened at his words. He and Draco were discreet. _No one_ had any reason to suspect them, or so he thought. "I'm fairly sure no one else knows, though Blaise Zabini might suspect. You should probably induct him into your little group soon. He'd be up for it, if the stories I've heard about him are true. Did you know that two half-Veela got thrown out of Beauxbatons last year for having a threesome with him? It was over the summer, but apparently Madam Maxine is strict about that sort of thing."

Harry and Seamus exchanged a meaningful glance. No matter _how_ Neville had managed to find out what they were up to, it sounded like he had full knowledge of their exploits. Which meant _he_ was the next logical inductee, not Zabini.

"So, Nev," Seamus said casually, grinning when the other wizard blushed.

"I thought you usually all had to agree?" Neville said, surprising them with his snarkiness. He'd changed a great deal after the war, becoming much less shy and more confident in himself, but he had still remained the soft-spoken boy they known for years. Or so they thought.

"Extenuating circumstances," Harry said, still trying to wrap his mind around mild-mannered Neville's sneaky side.

"We're a package deal, I'm afraid," Neville said, his lips twitching into a grin. Far from being shocked at their offer – or at what they'd been getting up to – Neville seemed to have expected the invitation. "Blaise. We're a package deal."

***

Harry was shocked to find Draco waiting for him out by the lake. The blond didn't even look upset, which tipped Harry off to what must have happened in the dungeons. Apparently Zabini hadn't wanted to chance that Neville's meddling would get them both in; it looked like he'd talked with Draco as well. Luna was, somewhat predictably, engaged in what looked like a two-sided conversation with the Giant Squid. She was perched on the edge of the shore, her head cocked as though she was listening to something the great slimy beast was saying. And damned if the thing wasn't gesticulating with its tentacles, too. Harry shook his head, quickening his pace.

"So, Blaise and Longbottom?" Draco asked as soon as Harry was close enough to hear him.

"Apparently," Harry said, his mind still whirling at the thought of Neville involved with the school's most notorious playboy. He hadn't even known Neville liked men, let alone that he'd have the courage – or desire – to attach himself to someone like the shifty Slytherin.

"At least Pansy's getting her wish," Draco said with a slight smirk. He wrapped his arms around Harry, capturing his mouth in a gentle kiss.

"Her wish?" Harry echoed, dazed from the brief contact. He'd been fantasizing about this all week. Ginny's suspicions had them all on edge, which meant he and Draco hadn't been able to sneak away at all since their encounter after the Great Hall scene had been filmed.

"For another Slytherin," Luna said, materializing at their side. "I think Blaise will be a lovely addition. Think of how beautiful he'll look next to Draco."

She smiled wistfully, picturing the contrast their dark and light skin would make when they were curled up together naked. Harry had no trouble envisioning it, since he'd stumbled across the two of them in the Quidditch locker rooms the two years before. It _had_ been a beautiful sight, but at the time he'd been too shocked at stumbling across his arch enemy in such a vulnerable – and delectable – position.

"Oh yeah," he agreed, laughing when Draco snorted inelegantly.

"I didn't know Neville was gay, though," Harry said, snapping Luna out of her fantasies.

"Oh, he's not," she said, busying herself with setting up the camera. They'd already lost most of the night, and she was anxious to get started. They didn't have classes the next day, but it was a Hogsmeade weekend and she didn't fancy sleeping the rare day of freedom away.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her words, wondering what she knew about his quiet friend that he didn't. Obviously there was quite a bit more to Neville than he'd known, and it made Harry feel like a horrible friend for not making more of an effort with his roommate.

"Not exclusively, at least," she said without looking up from her task. "He and Blaise aren't _together_ together, they're just together at the moment."

Draco shrugged, obviously as mystified by Luna's explanation as Harry was. Deciding that they'd wasted too much of their night already, he dipped his head to kiss Harry again, catching the wizard just as he'd opened his mouth to ask another question. Harry made a gurgling noise as Draco's tongue surprised him, sweeping into his open mouth and teasing his own.

"Ready," Luna said, reclining against a large oak tree to watch the boys kiss. They took no notice of her, which suited her just fine – she didn't want them to stop what they were doing long enough to notice the squid rising out of the water nearby. She'd asked it to shower them with water, since a scene down by the lake would hardly be complete if they weren't soaked to the skin.

Harry tilted his head to deepen the kiss, letting his hands rove up and down Draco's chest and back. He'd just managed to work his way down to the blond's firm arse when a torrent of icy cold water startled them out of their embrace.

Draco looked over at Luna, wide-eyed. She'd left her spot by the tree and was tossing something that looked suspiciously like a large bucket of fish to the nearly transparent squid. Harry collapsed against him, giggling madly when the monstrous thing lifted its pointed beak and let her scratch under what Draco could only assume was its chin, if squids had such a thing.

"Luna," Harry laughed, shaking his head to clear his wet hair out of his eyes. "Luna!"

She turned toward them, her hand still scratching the squid's gelatinous skin.

"Focus. Get that thing to clear out. I can't think about –" he looked at Draco, biting his lip to keep from laughing at petulant expression the sopping wet blond was wearing. "– _you know_ with it watching."

Luna scoffed at his concern but dismissed the Giant Squid anyway, whispering a few words to it before it sank back down into the murky depths of the lake.

"_You know_?" Draco asked, his lips quirked into a smirk. Apparently Harry's squeamishness had been enough to bring him out of his snit about being unexpectedly soaked. "What exactly is _you know_?"

Harry blushed, unsure why it was so hard to say the words when he had no problem at all having sex on camera and in front of other people. The Dursleys had been extremely prudish, though, and he still found it hard not to get embarrassed by the explicit words Draco liked him to use.

"I don't think I _do_ know," Draco purred, his fingers warm against Harry's stomach as he began to unbutton his shirt. It was soaked through and sticking to his skin, outlining his nipples, which had pebbled in the cold.

"I think you'll have to tell me –" Draco bent his head, nipping at one of the hard nipples and drawing a groan from Harry. "– exactly –" He pulled the wet shirt off, casting it aside without a second look. "– what it is you mean."

Harry groaned again as Draco dropped to his knees, his hot tongue dancing across Harry's chest, soothing the goose pimples that had formed when the cool night air blew across his wet skin. He sank his fingers into Draco's wet hair, pushing it back from his face so he could see the grey eyes that were looking up at him. He could tell from the glint in them that he wouldn't be getting off easily – Draco meant what he'd said.

Deft fingers moved to Harry's belt, unbuckling it quickly and moving on to the fasteners underneath. Draco paused as he began to ease the zipper down, his teeth scraping against Harry's tender skin as he nipped at the band of Harry's boxers.

Harry angled his hips forward, trying to encourage the blond to continue undressing him. But Draco shook his head, the motion causing the fabric between his teeth to pull against Harry's cock, making him gasp.

"Sex," Harry managed, hoping it would be enough to satisfy Draco. He should have known it wouldn't be – Draco loved to torture him.

"Sex?" Draco asked, pulling away from Harry and releasing his boxers. Harry squirmed, uncomfortably aware of how tight the wet fabric had gotten.

"Penetration?" Harry said hopefully, frowning when Draco simply shook his head. He could hear Luna laughing from behind the camera, reminding him they were being filmed. His face flushed scarlet, but he was too far gone to stop. He hadn't been with Draco all week. "Shagging?"

Draco laughed, a low, rough sound that made Harry's cock twitch with need. Pale fingers lowered the zipper agonizingly slowly, making Harry growl in frustration.

"Fucking," Harry said, biting his lip when Draco peeled the wet cloth away from his erection and rewarded him with a swipe of tongue against hard flesh.

"Bravo," Draco murmured, tugging at the wet trousers and boxers until they pooled around Harry's feet. The dark-haired boy stepped out of them, kicking them to the side along with his shoes. He planted his feet firmly in the grass, his hands braced against Draco's shoulders to keep his balance as the blond swallowed his cock.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Draco asked, backing away and standing. Harry nodded, watching as Draco's creamy flesh was slowly revealed as he peeled his own wet clothes off. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight, his light coloring made even more dramatic by the dark backdrop of the still lake behind them.

Harry nodded, his throat too dry to respond at the sight of Draco wrapping his long fingers around his own cock, stroking himself slowly as he stared at Harry. The dark-haired boy hesitated only a moment before launching himself forward and wrapping himself around the naked Slytherin. Draco leaned his head back, letting Harry suck and bite at his neck. They stumbled backward until they hit tree, the bark rough against Draco's back.

He hissed as the bark scraped the sensitive skin, enjoying the sensation and the fierce determination he saw in Harry's eyes. Pinned between Harry and the tree, he lifted his legs, wrapping them around Harry's waist so their erections could brush against each other.

Draco Summoned his wand, since Harry's arms were busy holding the two of them up. It was an awkward and uncomfortable position, but that just made it more exciting. He cast Lubrication Charms on himself, shivering when the cool sensation flooded his channel, and one on Harry's cock as well. It was all the invitation the Gryffindor needed, and Harry thrust up, lifting Draco a bit as he did so he could enter him.

Draco winced when Harry's weight against him pushed him harder against the tree. He knew he'd have cuts and scratches when they were finished, but he didn't care. He wrapped his legs tighter around Harry's waist, flinging one arm up to help brace himself against the tree as Harry thrust into him again and again. He managed to work his other arm between them, fisting himself as best he could in their precarious position. The friction was enough, though, and soon he was coming, his back arching away from the tree as come splashed across Harry's bare chest.

Harry staggered as more of Draco's weight fell to him to support, nearly falling when his own legs began to tremble with the force of the orgasm Draco's spasms wrung out of him. He managed to push Draco back against the tree, capturing his mouth in a hard kiss as he buried himself deep inside, the aftershocks of Draco's orgasm milking the last of his own out of him.

Luna stepped in front of the camera, her cheeks flushed even in the cool air.

"That was Harry Potter shagging Draco Malfoy against a tree out at the lake," she said, tapping the camera with her wand to turn it off.

Draco let his legs fall to the ground, supporting himself as Harry sagged against him. The scratches he hadn't minded earlier were now stinging, and his entire body ached. He laughed, pushing at Harry so they could move away from the tree. The Gryffindor didn't budge, too comfortable slouched against Draco to move. When even a pinch on the arse failed to get him to move, Draco looked over Harry's shoulder, appealing to Luna for help.

She grinned, bending to pick a long branch up off the ground. She gave it a thoughtful glance, Transfiguring it into something that looked like a thick, slimy noodle. Draco gave her a puzzled look, but understanding dawned as soon as she crept closer, flicking the noodle-like object out like a tentacle. It landed on Harry's bare shoulder, causing the Gryffindor to shriek and jump.

"Gerrof! Get it off of me!" he screamed, dancing around until it fell away, hitting the ground with a sickeningly wet thump.

When he realized it hadn't been the Giant Squid at all but a prank, he tore off after Luna, momentarily unconcerned with his nudity and proximity to the lake. She laughed, dancing out of range by darting closer to the shore, sure Harry wouldn't follow her there for fear of the real squid.

"Get back you here you slag!" he yelled, stopping dead when large ripples marred the surface of the lake. Seconds later two large eyes appeared, making Harry stumble backward lest her prank turn into reality.

Both Luna and Draco watched him struggle into his still-wet clothes, muttering to himself about dangerous squid and unfunny women while he tried to force his legs into his sopping trousers.

"_Exaresco_," Draco said, waving his wand at Harry's uncooperative clothes. They dried out immediately, and Harry nearly fell when his foot went through the trouser hole without problem. Draco laughed again, casting the same spells at his own clothes before donning them.

Harry glared at both of them, crossing his arms over his now-clad chest.

"Stupid squid," he muttered darkly, glowering at the invertebrate in question.

***

TBC


	12. Chapter 12: The Headmistress' office

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. Not mine!

Author's note: Chapter warnings for slash, het , group sex and spanking. For Yaoiluvergirl who wanted to see Blaise and Neville in the Headmistress' office and Digitallace who wanted to have fun with Transfiguring things from Minerva's desk. Enjoy!

***

"We're going to be expelled after the fact for this," Hermione groaned, letting her head hit the desk in front of her. All eight of them were gathered in a circle in a dusty, disused classroom, plotting their next move. It hadn't taken long to bring Blaise and Neville up to speed, and the pair had embraced the mission whole-heartedly. "Can they take away your N.E.W.T.s? I mean, we'll have sat for them already, but we won't have the results by the leaving feast. Could McGonagall void them?"

Draco laughed, pulling Hermione's desk closer to his so he could sling his arm around her shoulder.

"That would be up to the Ministry, not the Headmistress. And I doubt anyone will want to call any more attention to what we've done, which voiding our N.E.W.T.s would certainly do."

Hermione sighed, jotting down a few notes in the book in front of her. What they were about to do was very stupid, but it was also very exciting. It would be a huge coup if they pulled it off – or a reason to expel them if they didn't.

"Harry –"

"I've already tried the Parseltongue spells to get past the gargoyles and put the paintings to sleep. They work."

"But will they work on _those_ portraits? They aren't the run-of-the-mill ones that are in the rest of the castle, Harry," Hermione said sharply, flipping through her worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ to find some passage she thought was relevant. "Those are soul portraits. They –"

"Are infused with a bit of the subjects' magic, thereby making them sentient and able to hold the memories of each Headmaster and Headmistress if they chose to endow them to the school. Yes, I _know__."_

Hermione scowled but didn't respond, motioning for the others to continue.

"I'll be at the base of the stairs with the map, just in case McGonagall wakes up in the middle of the night with the insane urge to visit her office," Seamus said, his displeasure at being left out of the main action clear in his tone.

"_I_ will be holding a shield around the office to make sure none of the ghosts or Peeves can get in," Pansy said, looking up from a sheaf of parchment with complicated runes and Arithmancy equations on it.

"I'll be in the office making sure the portraits don't wake up," Harry said, grinning cheekily at Hermione.

"I'll be filming," Luna said brightly, aiming a saucy wink at Blaise.

"And the rest of us will be participating," Draco said, drumming his fingers against his desk. "Everyone clear on how they will be getting out of their dorms?"

Seven heads nodded, and Draco gave a hum of approval. This was by far their most daring escapade, and it also required the most planning. The stakes were high if they got caught, but everyone had voted that it was worth the risk. Even Hermione had been willing when they started planning two weeks ago, though it seemed like she was getting cold feet now.

"Any objections?" he asked one last time, his gaze traveling around the room. "Hermione?"

She shook her head, offering him a small smile.

"Excellent," Draco said, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Be in your places at 2 a.m. tomorrow."

***

Blaise had Neville pushed up against a tapestry on the second floor, his hand inside the Gryffindor's trousers. They'd been snogging for a good twenty minutes, and things were heating up fast. Neither of them heard the quiet footsteps approach, so they jumped when a familiar drawl broke the silence in the darkened corridor.

"Out after curfew," Draco sneered, and both their eyes were drawn to the shiny Head Boy badge on his shirt. "Blaise, a Gryffindor? I should take points from Slytherin for bad taste as well as breaking the rules."

They'd agreed to be very careful about actually taking points, since it was well within their purview as Head Boy and Head Girl for Draco and Hermione to do so. A careless slip of the tongue tonight could cost Gryffindor and Slytherin actual points, and no one wanted to have to explain that in the morning.

"Have something to say, Longbottom?" Draco spat, watching Neville sputter in indignation. "What shall I do with you, eh? So many possibilities. Tell me, Longbottom, what do _you_ think your punishment should be?"

"Don't say anything, Neville," Hermione said, startling all three of them with her nearness. She'd snuck up on the group while they'd been arguing. "Don't give the prat more reason to take points."

"Language, Granger," Draco tsked, shaking his head. He slapped his wand against his palm, pacing slowly in front of the two disheveled boys.

"The penalty for being caught out after curfew is detention, Malfoy," Hermione said, her voice full of indignation. "Just take the points and assign them both a detention with Professor McGonagall."

Draco hummed, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her.

"Wouldn't you rather your House not lose points, Granger?" he asked, a smirk curving his lips.

"What, you'll forget this happened? Not bloody likely, Malfoy," she scoffed, scowling at him. "More like you'll report me for letting a fellow Housemate off too easily. No, they need to be punished. Perhaps just detention, then, if you're so eager to keep your own House points?"

Draco grinned, slipping his wand into its holster.

"I have just the thing, I think. Detention in McGonagall's office, now."

Hermione gaped at him, sheathing her own wand now that his was out of sight.

"Now? It's 2 a.m., Malfoy. The Headmistress would hardly thank us for waking her to supervise a detention in the middle of the night."

Draco shrugged elegantly, the small smile still on his lips.

"So we don't. _We_ supervise their detention. It's well within our duties as prefects."

Hermione studied him appraisingly, finally nodding. Neville made a concerned yelp, but Blaise cut him off, nudging him to follow the Head Boy and Head Girl as they made their way toward the Headmistress' office.

Harry was there already, under his Invisibility Cloak. He hissed out the spell he'd found in an old book in the Restricted Section, relieved when the stone guardians at the base of the Headmistress' staircase went lax. The sound of stone grinding against stone as the staircase opened was unbearably loud in the quiet corridor, but Seamus, who was monitoring the map in a small alcove nearby, gave them the signal to continue.

"Up," Hermione said primly, standing back to let Neville and Blaise go first. She and Draco took up the rear, and she felt a whisper of cloth against her bare legs. Harry had obviously joined them on the staircase.

The portraits were all fast asleep, and none of them so much as twitched when Hermione lit the lamps around the office. Harry had been up earlier to spell them asleep but hadn't wanted to spell the gargoyles, leaving the office unguarded, until the others had arrived.

Draco settled himself in the Headmistress' chair, nodding to Hermione to make herself comfortable on the sofa. She glared at him, choosing to lean against the desk instead.

"What shall we have them do? Lines?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at the blond.

Draco shook his head, steepling his fingers thoughtfully.

Hermione sighed in exasperation, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"I don't feel like supervising them all night, Malfoy. Propose a punishment so we can get this over with."

He stood, pulling open a drawer in McGonagall's desk and retrieving a quill. He twirled it in his hands, letting his wand drop from his wrist holster and Transfiguring it into a wooden paddle with a flourish.

"You can't mean to paddle them," Hermione said, her eyes wide as she watched Draco wrap his fingers around the handle.

"That's not a Hogwarts-sanctioned punishment," Blaise said haughtily, raising his chin as Draco stalked toward him.

"Actually, it is," Hermione said, frowning in concentration. "It was commonly used as a deterrent up until the early 1900s, when it fell out of favor with the Headmaster at the time. But it's still on the books as acceptable."

Neville paled, watching Draco caress the light-colored wood with his fingertips. The paddle was short but thick, and he felt his pulse jump at the thought of it smacking against his arse. He'd never been spanked before, but his cock was already filling in anticipation.

"My mother won't stand for this," Blaise said, gasping when Draco nudged the back of his knees, sending him sprawling across the arms of a chair in front of the desk.

"No?" Draco drawled, his tone mocking. "She won't agree that her pure-blood son deserves to be spanked for being caught out with his hand down another boy's trousers?"

Blaise shivered when Draco's hand caressed his arse, the gentle touch making his nerve-endings scream. He wasn't prepared for the sharp crack of the paddle that followed, and he cried out, his hands gripping the material of the chair tightly.

"Well?" Draco asked, raising the paddle menacingly. Blaise saw the blur of motion out of the corner of his eye and braced for another blow.

"No! She wouldn't," Blaise said through clenched teeth, trying desperately not to react. The paddle came down again, harder this time, and he ground against the chair, hissing out a breath when his hard cock pressed against it.

"Don't!" Neville shouted, taking a step toward Draco. He could tell from the tenor of Blaise's cries that the boy was enjoying himself, but he knew he needed to make at least a token protest.

"You're next, Longbottom," Draco said with a feral grin, bringing the paddle down against Blaise's clothed arse once more. "We'll see if you enjoy this as much as your boyfriend here does."

"Enjoy it?" Blaise sputtered, struggling to stand. "Are you mad?"

Draco made a tutting sound, shaking his head at Blaise's words.

"Granger," he said, and Hermione stepped forward, looking at him questioningly. "Why don't you see how much Blaise is _enjoying_ his spanking?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow in challenge but complied, pulling Blaise up into a standing position and running her hand across the front of his tented crotch. She wrapped her fingers around his length, giving his cock a light squeeze as she weighed his erection in her hand.

"I think he _is_ enjoying it," she said, smiling when he groaned and thrust into her hand as she applied more pressure. "Should he be enjoying his punishment, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, forcing Neville to kneel in front of him across an ottoman, his arse up in the air. He brought the paddle down quickly, hard enough that tears sprung in Neville's eyes. He bit his lip, determined not to cry out, even as Draco spanked him again, harder still.

"Do you like watching your boyfriend being punished?" Draco asked Blaise, whose gaze was riveted on the Gryffindor. He smirked when he realized Hermione's hand was still firmly covering the front of his trousers, caressing him through the light wool. "Don't lie. Granger would know."

Blaise murmured something, prompting Draco to spank Neville again. The dark-haired boy bit his lip hard enough to draw blood but remained silent. The last smack had been dangerously close to his balls, and his cock throbbed with excitement at the tingling, stinging sensation it had produced.

"What was that, Blaise?" Draco asked innocently, raising the paddle again but bringing it down softly, using it to stroke Neville's arse.

"Yes," Blaise said, gritting his teeth as Hermione started rubbing him through his trousers in time with the strokes of the paddle.

"Have they been punished enough, do you think?" Draco asked Hermione, his tone conversational.

She pretended to mull the question over, her fingers still kneading Blaise's erection.

"What do you think, Longbottom?" Draco asked, pressing the paddle against the abused flesh of his arse. He cupped one of his arse cheeks with his other hand, his own cock jumping when he realized he could feel the hot skin through Neville's trousers. "Learned your lesson?"

Neville responded with a strangled gasp as Draco's long fingers delved lower, caressing his balls through the fabric.

"I think they've both rather enjoyed their spankings," Hermione said thoughtfully, releasing Blaise and taking a step back.

"That hardly seems fair, does it?" Draco asked, letting go of Neville and standing. The dark-haired Gryffindor stood as well, wincing as the movement pulled at tender skin. "Perhaps we should get some enjoyment of out it too, eh, Granger?"

She tilted her head thoughtfully, pausing a moment before standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around Blaise's neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss. Neville gaped at them for a moment, startling when he felt Draco's hands snake around his waist and fumble with his belt.

"Should we watch them or participate?" Draco whispered in his ear, licking and nipping at the full lobe. Neville shivered, shimmying out of his trousers and pants to help speed things along. He cried out when Draco's cool hand splayed over his arse, the touch bringing both pleasure and pain.

Neville turned, kissing Draco deeply as the other boy unbuttoned his shirt. He heard Blaise's heavy belt buckle hit the floor behind them, and the unmistakable sound of Hermione moaning. Not wanting to miss the show, Neville broke the kiss, his own hands moving to divest Draco of clothing while he looked over his shoulder at the scene playing out behind them.

Blaise was naked, his cock jutting out of a nest of dark curls. Hermione's shirt was unbuttoned, her lacy bra visible. Blaise had one hand up her skirt and one inside her shirt, and she was writhing against him, her back to him as she faced Draco and Neville.

"Fucking beautiful," Draco murmured, his breath hot against Neville's neck as he bent to kiss and suck on the skin there.

Neville relaxed back against Draco, letting the blond's cock nestle between his arse cheeks, which were still on fire after the paddling. He pressed against him, gasping at the pain that had his cock pulsing. He'd never considered the fine line between pain and pleasure before, but it was a delicious balance.

Hermione cried out again, her hands fisting at her sides as Blaise pleasured her, his thumb circling her clit as his fingers slid inside her wet heat. Neville started forward without thinking, helping Draco unbutton the rest of Hermione's shirt and unfasten her bra, exposing her hardened nipples and full breasts. She groaned when Neville drew one of her brown nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

Draco dropped to his knees, wrapping his lips around Blaise's neglected cock. The boy moaned, thrusting his hips forward as Draco took him deeper into his mouth, caressing the soft head of his erection with his tongue.

Neville followed Draco's lead, kissing a trail from Hermione's chest down to her hips as he knelt. He nipped at Blaise's fingers, shoving them out of the way as he delved his tongue between her lips, flicking it over her clit in circular strokes that made Hermione's thighs tense and her breathing grow harsh.

"Fuck, yes," Blaise growled, torn between watching Neville or Draco. Hermione leaned against him, whimpering as Neville increased the pressure and speed of his strokes. It was overwhelming to watch Neville pleasure Hermione while Draco worked on his own cock, and it didn't take much longer for Blaise to be spurting his release, crying out nonsensical words as he came.

Hermione followed soon after, her hands clenched in Neville's hair as she rode his tongue to orgasm, her face flushed and hair wild. She collapsed against Blaise, almost sending them both tumbling to the ground. Strong arms wrapped around her, helping her keep her balance. She knew without opening her eyes it was Draco, and she let him lift her up onto the edge of the desk, wrapping her legs around his waist as he claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Blaise sank to the ground, seeking out Neville. He loved that he could taste Hermione on Neville's tongue as he kissed him, keeping an eye on what she and Draco were doing nearby. Neville pressed his erection against Blaise's hip, thrusting against him as he watched Draco's cock slide into Hermione's willing body. His knees hurt in their current position, but he couldn't be bothered with moving after Blaise's hand snaked between their bodies, wrapping around his cock and stroking him in time with Draco's thrusts. Neville lowered his head, resting it in the crook of Blaise's neck as he felt his orgasm begin to build, his cry muffled as he came, shuddering against Blaise.

The other boy pumped him lightly, seeing him through his orgasm and coaxing a few more aftershocks from him. Blaises' eyes drifted shut when Neville's head rose, his mouth closing over his in a sweet, lingering kiss.

Hermione's hand slipped against Draco's sweaty back, the other clamped around the edge of the desk to keep his thrusts from sending her across the flat surface. She locked her legs tighter around his waist, pulling herself up so she could press kisses against the pale column of his neck. She could tell he was close from the frenzied pace of his thrusts, and she grabbed his hair, forcing him down for a kiss. He groaned into her mouth, his hips pumping furiously as he came buried deep inside her.

She let her legs slide down his thighs, wrinkling her nose as she finally realized how sweaty they both were. He helped her hop off the desk, smirking when he thought about how upset McGonagall would be when she realized exactly what they'd been up to in her office.

"Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger giving Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom detention in the Headmistress' office," Luna said, stepping in front of the camera. "Cut."

Harry grinned, tapping the device with his wand to turn it off. He'd certainly enjoyed watching the "detention", though it had left him painfully aroused. From the look Draco was giving him, he was pretty sure that would be remedied soon.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13: The Quidditch locker room

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Chapter warnings for slash. The pairing is Harry/Draco. Thanks to Bcandii, DamaskRose, Ms. Marauder-Cullen and Krystalluvstwilight for asking to see the Quidditch pitch and locker room!

***

Harry squinted at the scoreboard, groaning when he realized Slytherin had scored twice since he'd last checked. Gryffindor was still winning, but not by the margin it needed. If they didn't manage a huge win today then Ravenclaw would take the Quidditch Cup.

"– looks like Malfoy may have spotted the Snitch!" Zacharias Smith yelled from the announcer's box, his voice rising with excitement. There was no love lost between the Hufflepuff and the Slytherins, but for some reason he hated Harry even more. His commentary had been slanted toward the snakes all game long.

Harry's head snapped around, scanning the sky for Draco. He was halfway across the pitch, crouched low over his broom and in hot pursuit of something. Harry couldn't see the Snitch, though, so he kept circling the pitch, half his attention on Draco and the other half looking for the telltale glint of gold.

He heard the crowd groan in disappointment as Draco abandoned his feint, looping up to Harry's level. Harry grinned, knowing Draco must be cursing a blue streak since he hadn't fallen for the ruse.

"It looks like the Snitch has eluded both Seekers for the moment. Potter has the better broom, but can he hope to beat Malfoy's superior flying ability?" Smith said, and Harry wanted to fly up to the box and smack the smile off his face. Superior flying ability his arse.

He blocked out the crowd noise as he re-settled himself on his broom, not wanting the cheers to disrupt him. He could still hear Smith's commentary, but his focus was back in place. He watched Ginny get a shot past Slytherin's Keeper, pumping his fist in the air in celebration as the score was upped another notch. They just needed a few more like that one and they'd be home free if he could catch the Snitch.

Draco streaked by him, a blur of green uniform and white-blond hair. Harry bent over his broom, taking off after him. He could see the Snitch in the distance, and he needed to keep Draco from getting to it without grabbing it himself. Cursing, he put on a burst of speed, drawing even with the Slytherin.

"Back off, Potter!" Draco yelled, kicking his foot out to try to destabilize Harry's broom.

"Fuck you!" Harry yelled back, winking saucily at the blond as he spoke. He saw Draco's focus waiver momentarily, but it wasn't enough of a distraction to keep his eye from the prize.

"It looks like the infamous rivalry between the Seekers is in full force!" Smith chortled, narrating their fight for the Snitch. "Words are being exchanged, and I think Potter just used a rude hand gesture. Surely that's a penalty?"

Whatever else Smith said was lost as the crowd screamed. Draco hooked his boot around the back of Harry's Firebolt, creating enough drag to slow the dark-haired boy down. Using his position to push himself forward, Draco lunged toward the Snitch, his gloved hand closing around it just as Harry twisted free.

"Slytherin's caught the Snitch!" Smith screamed, his cries cutting through the cheers and boos from the stands. "Slytherin wins! Slytherin wins 170 to 80! Malfoy puts Potter in his place once and for all!"

"Smith!" McGonagall roared, glaring at him from the box. The Hufflepuff didn't even look chagrined, though, smirking at the huddle of dejected Gryffindor players gathering on the pitch.

"The Quidditch Cup goes to Ravenclaw this year, folks!" he yelled, and a great cheer went up from that section of the stands. "Gryffindor and the Great Harry Potter –"

Whatever he was about to say was lost as Hermione Silenced him, earning herself a satisfied nod from the Headmistress. Smith kept talking, looking enraged when he realized what she'd done. She smirked, glaring at him in challenge. It was such a departure from her normal staid Head Girl demeanor that it finally succeeded in doing what the charm hadn't fully been able to do – shock him into silence.

***

"Oh come on, Harry," Ginny pouted, perching herself in his lap and squeezing his cheeks. "A party's a party, whether it's for a victory or as consolation."

He glared at her, dropping his knee so she slid off and hit the floor of the locker room.

"Oi, Ginny!" Ron cried, appalled at his sister's behavior. She stood with a frown, brushing a bit of dried mud of her skirt. Harry hadn't showered or changed yet, and he was a mess. She looked up when Hermione slipped in the door, her hostile expression only growing when she saw who it was.

"Seamus is waiting for you outside," Hermione said with a pointed look, chasing the girl out the door. The rest of the team had long since left the locker room; only Harry, Ginny and Ron had remained behind. "You go too, Ron. I'll be along shortly. I think Lavender was asking after you."

Ron grinned, his eyes lighting at the mention of Lavender's name. They'd lost, but with any luck he'd be able to talk her into a consolation shag, which almost made up for it.

"Thank fucking Merlin," Draco huffed, pulling the Invisibility Cloak off himself and Luna. She rolled her eyes at him, taking a step away. He hadn't showered, either, and he was a sweaty mess, even this long after the game.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, nodding to her. She grinned at them, curtseying low.

"You're sure you can work the camera yourselves?" she asked, backing toward the door. She and Neville would explain away Harry's absence from the party. Pansy and Blaise would have a harder time covering for Draco, since he'd made the winning catch.

Luna nodded, pulling the camera from her pocket. She pointed her wand at it, humming in approval when an elongated tripod grew out of the bottom. She winked at the two boys, pointing the lens at the now-empty showers.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Hermione said, blowing a kiss in their direction. The other three laughed, watching her sashay out the door with exaggerated movements. Harry shot a strong Locking Spell at the door after she'd left, adding a Silencing Charm and an Imperturbable Charm for good measure.

Luna started the camera, perching on a nearby bench. When Harry made to take his clothes off, she shook her head, pointing him toward the camera.

"You want me to strip?" he asked, laughing incredulously.

"I want you _both_ to strip. And then get in the showers."

Draco grinned, pulling Harry toward the showers.

"Tough loss today," he whispered in his ear, laughing when Harry growled. "Your arse is mine."

Harry snorted, looking up at Luna to make sure they were where she wanted them.

"To the victor go the spoils?"

Draco kissed him hard, taking Harry off guard. He ran his hands over the muddied Quidditch leathers, loving the way it felt under his palms.

"Something like that," he said, backing up to unfasten Harry's trousers. He worked the stiff, wet leather down golden thighs, his own trousers becoming uncomfortably tight when he saw Harry was already fully hard.

"Well look at this. Harry Potter, all hot and bothered by the Seeker who beat him?" Draco teased, kissing Harry again and then kneeling before him, pulling off Harry's shoes and helping him step out of the trousers. He stood again, pushing his leather-clad crotch against Harry's. The dark-haired boy hissed at the roughness of the leather against his sensitive skin but pushed back, grinding against him.

Draco groaned, sliding the Gryffindor tunic up over toned abs. Harry raised his arms, letting Draco pull the sweaty shirt over his head. As soon as he was free of it, he brought his mouth down on Draco's nipping at his full bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue, teasing along the skin and then delving inside his mouth, stroking Draco's tongue with his own.

He slipped his fingers under Draco's waistband, unfastening his trousers and slowly edging the zipper down. Draco bucked his hips forward, moaning into Harry's mouth when the other boy snaked his hand inside and wrapped it around his cock.

"No pants? In _these?_" Harry asked, pulling back from the kiss in surprise, tugging at the Quidditch leathers.

"Anti-chafing Charm," Draco said breathlessly, pulling Harry close again and moving against his hand.

Harry shrugged, working the trousers down over the curve of Draco's arse and letting them fall to the floor. The blond kicked out of his boots, the leather trousers slithering the rest of the way off. He pushed Harry toward the showers, pulling his tunic off as he followed him toward the steamy spray.

Harry ducked his head under the water, letting it flatten his hair and stream down his body, washing away the sweat and grime of the game. He jumped when he felt soapy hands cup his arse cheeks, squeezing the firm muscles before moving up and massaging his aching back.

"Mmm," he groaned, relaxing into Draco's touch. The hot water and firm hands were erasing hours of being bent over his broom.

He sighed when the hands slipped around his torso, delving lower until they found his cock and balls. Draco wrapped one soapy hand around his shaft and cupped his balls with the other, both of them sliding against his skin deliciously. He pressed back against the hard cock that was nestled between his arse cheeks, making Draco hiss with pleasure when he moved, the soap letting Draco's erection slide freely between them.

Draco bent his head, kissing the side of Harry's neck as he stroked him, making sure to glide his palm over the head of his cock every few beats. Harry sagged against him, making it hard for him to stand.

He nudged Harry with his cock again, and the dark-haired boy took a step forward, bracing himself against the shower wall with both hands and spreading his legs as far as he comfortably could. Draco made a low sound of approval, abandoning Harry's cock in favor of working two soapy fingers inside him. Harry pushed back against his fingers, wiggling his hips slightly to deepen the contact. Draco didn't wait for more of an invitation; slicking his cock with more suds, he positioned himself at Harry's entrance, holding onto his hips as he pushed his way inside.

The angle was difficult to maintain, but neither of them cared. Draco focused on holding tightly to Harry's hips as he used them as leverage to pump in and out of him, and Harry bent his left arm against the wall, leaning heavily on it and resting his head in the crook of his elbow as he fisted himself with his right. His cock was still soapy enough from Draco's teasing that his hand moved over it easily, the slipperiness adding to his excitement and pleasure.

Draco's thighs and back were burning with the strain of the position, but he hardly noticed the pain, too caught up in the soft moans Harry was making and the way Harry's tight channel seemed to squeeze his cock even more than usual. He couldn't thrust all the way inside like he usually did, but it didn't matter – he could feel his orgasm building in his belly, and it wasn't long before he was crying out Harry's name and pulsing inside him.

Harry gritted his teeth as he heard Draco come, pumping his fist even faster along his shaft. He muttered a warning to Draco, knowing the blond wouldn't want to be inside him when he came, since his cock was usually so sensitive after his own release. Just as Draco pulled out, Harry came as well, the spray from the shower washing way the evidence of his release almost as quickly as it hit the wall.

He laughed as soon as he'd caught his breath, pushing away from the wall and turning to kiss Draco, pulling him back under the hot water to rinse the remaining soap off their bodies.

"You might have beaten me to the Snitch, Malfoy," he purred, letting his hands wander over Draco's body, "but I won that round."

Draco frowned at him, his brows furrowed.

"Speed isn't _always_ a good thing, you know," Harry teased, casting a meaningful glance between their bodies.

"Bastard," Draco growled, pushing Harry back against the wall and crashing their mouths together again, his growing erection pressed against Harry's hip. "I'll show _you_ speed."

Luna laughed from off camera, drawing both their attention. She stepped forward, careful to avoid the spray and steam from the shower.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter shagging in the Quidditch locker room after a match," she said, looking over her shoulder at them and winking. "Cut."

She shrieked when Harry's arm shot out, grabbing her jumper and pulling her under the water with them.

"We need a referee, I think," he said, rucking up her top as Draco worked on her skirt. They had her naked in seconds.

"I'm your girl then, gentlemen," she said with a wicked smile. "A test of endurance, if I'm not mistaken? Let's begin."

TBC

**Author's note:** Wouldn't you love to be Luna? *drools* We have about six chapters left, I think. Thanks for all your great pairing and room suggestions!


	14. Chapter 14: The Greenhouses

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. I don't own 'em.

Chapter warnings for slash, group sex and exhibitionism. The pairing is … well … hard to describe. All of the guys we've initiated so far. For Christi, Ms. Marauder-Cullen and Kevin Johnson, who all wanted to see the greenhouses. (Hope you don't mind I expanded the pairing, KJ!)

***

"I can't tonight, Gin," Seamus said, smiling apologetically at the red-haired witch.

"I already told Lavender and Michael that we'd be there!" she protested, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Well, you should have asked me first. I have other plans," he said, side-stepping her to continue on toward the boy's dorms.

Ever since they'd shared a few kisses she'd seemed to think she had some sort of ownership over him, and it had only gotten worse after the Gryffindor/Slytherin game. She'd come back to the dorm in a huff over Harry being dismissive and latched onto him instead, planting herself in his lap for most of the evening and teasing him to distraction. He knew it was Harry she really wanted, but he didn't feel too bad about leading her on himself, since he also knew she couldn't _have_ Harry. Seamus was beginning to see the wisdom in Harry's objection to letting Gin into their little group – she was too possessive by half, and from what he could tell she was a complete innocent, no matter what stories Michael Corner and Zach Smith told about her.

"Seamus," she whined, thrusting out her lower lip in exactly the way Lavender and Parvati had told her guys liked.

"Ginny," he mocked, exasperated. Getting into her pants wasn't worth this effort. Harry would have to find another way to get her to leave them alone, because he wasn't about to put up with her being a nagging fishwife if they weren't even shagging.

She followed him up the stairs, making him wish the boy's dorms were spelled against the opposite sex the same way the girl's were. She stuck behind him as he pushed open the door to his room, making a nearly naked Ron cry out in protest.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Ronald," she snapped when he shrieked and pulled the bedclothes off his mattress to cover himself.

Harry snorted, drawing her attention to him. He'd just stepped out of the bathroom, naked but for a towel slung around his waist. Dean narrowed his eyes at the way not only Ginny, but Seamus and Neville, all turned to look at him.

"Out, Gin," Harry said, pointing toward the door. Her freckled cheeks flushed, and she looked from Harry to Seamus, who had crossed to his own bed to start stripping down for the shower.

"Seamus," she started, but he shook his head, cutting her off.

"Not interested, Gin. Sorry."

She huffed in indignation, angry tears brightening her eyes.

"Harry, tonight –"

"I have plans, Gin. Sorry," Harry said, shrugging into a lightweight jumper but keeping the towel firmly around his waist.

She looked like she was about to stomp her foot in frustration, but she restrained herself, swirling on her heel and storming out the door, slamming it loudly behind her as she left.

"About fucking time," Seamus murmured, rolling his eyes. "She's worse than a succubus."

Ron colored, feeling the need to defend her even though she'd embarrassed him.

"She's my sister!" he yelled, winging a comb in Seamus' direction.

"Yeah, your sister the succubus," Seamus taunted, kicking the door to the bathroom closed behind him so whatever Ron threw next would bounce off.

***

The grounds were dark when Draco and Pansy made their way outside. There was no need to skulk, since seventh-years were allowed out after dark as long as they were back in their dorms by curfew, so they strolled out toward the rose garden arm in arm, looking just like the other couples out looking for a secluded place to snog.

Pansy laughed when she saw Lavender Brown practically devouring Michael Corner's face near the fountain. Neither of them would be getting an invitation to their little club, going from the way they seemed to value enthusiasm over skill.

Draco pulled her across the lawn, winding a path toward the darkened greenhouses. Blaise had left almost an hour ago, taking a more circuitous path there with the help of Harry's mysterious map. As they got closer to the greenhouses, he could make out two shapes pressed up against a storage shed, a dark-haired boy wrapped around a girl with long, blonde locks. He grinned, wolf whistling as he and Pansy drew closer. Harry looked up, sneering at the Slytherins before shouting something derogatory and going back to snogging Luna.

Ginny was seething with fury from her spot in the bushes near the shed. She'd followed Harry out of the common room, shocked when he met up with the Ravenclaw in the entryway and headed outside after a quick snog that had proven he was _very_ familiar with her body.

She hadn't noticed Seamus and Hermione sneak out of the portrait behind her under Harry's invisibility cloak. They were leaning up against the same shed Harry and Luna were at the moment, whispering updates about who had made it to the greenhouses already to the couple. Neville had been there for the longest, since he had the password and the best excuse to be there. He'd told Professor Sprout that several of the Fanged Geraniums were in need of a good flossing, and she'd been more than happy to assign him the task, since it was tedious and disgusting.

As soon as Draco and Pansy disappeared from sight, Harry pushed off the wall of the shed, wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulders and guiding her back up toward the castle. Ginny followed, almost screaming in frustration when she rounded a corner and found no sign of them. She trudged to the nearest entrance to the castle, a dark look on her face.

"_Jesus_ she's annoying," Harry muttered as soon as she'd gone inside, pulling the cloak off. He and Seamus were pressed against the wall, with Luna in front of them. Seamus had taken Hermione to the greenhouses before returning to rescue them.

"I say we Confund her," Seamus said, slipping back under the cloak as the three set back off toward the greenhouses. A lone couple wouldn't be noticed, but three people would likely draw attention, something they definitely didn't want.

"Blibbering Humdingers are very protective of their own," Luna said serenely to the empty space beside them, making Seamus curse and Harry laugh.

"She means Ginny has older brothers who would hex your bollocks off if you tried. They're not all as obtuse as Ron, you know."

***

"So we're just here to watch?" Pansy asked, wrinkling her nose in disappointment. She jumped when a small Devil's Snare reached out toward her, retreating toward the center of the aisle.

"It will be hot," Hermione said, bumping Pansy with her hip. She'd suggested tonight's activity, something she'd heard about from her old friends who'd attended public school.

"But I don't _like_ cocks," she whined, yelping when Draco snaked a hand up her skirt and pinched her arse.

"But darling, that's not what you say when –"

"Sod off," she laughed, pushing him away as he made obscene noises and gestures.

"Ready," Luna called from the more open space of the classroom. Pansy and Hermione retreated further back into the plant nursery to watch off camera, while the five naked boys formed a circle on-screen.

"No one's left handed?" Blaise asked suddenly, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

Everyone shook their heads, several of them laughing at how uncomfortable the situation was. It was a bit cool in the greenhouse, and Neville shivered a bit. Beside him Blaise ran a warm hand up his hip, making him smile.

"Should we just go, or do we need to count down and say –"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Draco said with a snort, stepping forward in the circle to get closer to Harry. He cut the other boy's question off abruptly by wrapping his hand around Harry's half-hard cock.

The dark-haired boy let out a choked laugh, rolling his eyes at the Slytherin but reaching out and doing the same to Blaise, who was standing next to him. The darker boy's cock was thicker but shorter than Draco's, and Harry curved his fingers around it, enjoying the heavy weight of it against his palm.

Blaise grinned, letting his hand wander across Neville's hip until his knuckles brushed up against his now-fully hard cock. He rubbed his thumb against the slit in the way he knew Neville loved, chuckling when the Gryffindor moaned softly.

Neville turned and grinned at Seamus, who was watching everyone else wide-eyed. The Irishman groaned when Neville's callused palm closed around him, stroking him to full hardness within seconds. He closed his eyes, tilting his pelvis toward Neville while reaching out to take Draco's cock in his own hand, tugging at it with the long, sure strokes he knew the blond liked.

"Fuck this is hot," Blaise murmured, his breathing ragged as Harry quickened his strokes. He'd been skeptical when Hermione had proposed it, but there was something about watching the others that made it much more erotic than he'd imagined.

"Somebody start the spell," Draco panted, a fine sheen of sweat covering his face and chest as he tried to concentrate both on the sensation of Seamus' hand moving over his shaft and what he was doing to Harry.

"_Concateno_," Harry murmured, tightening his grip on Blaise's cock.

"_Concateno_," Blaise said, his fingers locked around Neville's length.

"_Concateno_," Neville breathed, letting his fingers brush against Seamus' balls as he stroked.

"_Concateno_," Seamus cast, sliding his thumb over the head of Draco's cock.

"_Concateno_," Draco finished, gasping when the magic surged through the completed circle.

Suddenly it felt like there were five hands on his cock, stroking and pulling him toward orgasm. He groaned, his hand moving faster against Harry's shaft in response.

"Oh God," Harry groaned, biting his lip as his pleasure intensified. He could feel his orgasm building in his belly, but he knew the spell would hold his release captive until everyone was ready.

"Jesus, Jesus, Jesus," Seamus panted over and over again, his eyes tightly shut again to block out any extra stimulation. The feeling was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Neville pressed his tongue against his teeth, holding back cries of pleasure. His knees were shaking with the effort of standing under such an onslaught of pleasure, and he was kept upright only by the sheer power of the linking spell, which wouldn't allow them to break ranks until completion.

Blaise could feel Neville's muscles trembling, and he gave the base of his cock a tight squeeze, hoping to help him regain some control. He heard Neville grunt, and Blaise looked over at him, surprised to see the Gryffindor staring back at him. Some of his own tight control slipped at seeing the pure need in Neville's gaze, and Blaise leaned over before he could stop himself, kissing Neville hard.

They could all feel the magic swirl around them, building them toward climax. After only a few more strokes Blaise felt something change in the air around them, and suddenly he was groaning into Neville's mouth, wave after wave of pleasure cascading over him as he came. Neville's lips were locked against his almost painfully as the other boy rode out his own orgasm, his gasps and whimpers only making Blaise more aroused.

Seamus screamed, his fingers tightening almost painfully around Draco's cock as his own mind-numbing orgasm overtook him, infused with the pleasure the other four felt, the pleasure overload making him shudder as he spurted hot come over Neville's hand.

Draco struggled to keep his eyes open, watching Blaise and Neville kiss as though their lives depended on it. He flicked his wrist as he stroked Harry's cock, knowing it would extend the other boy's already heightened orgasm. Harry hissed something unintelligible in Parseltongue, his chest heaving as he came. He opened his eyes long enough to wink at Draco, knowing full well how much the blond liked to hear him speak in Parseltongue. His gaze flicked down to Draco's cock, watching pearly come spurt over Seamus' freckled hand as Draco convulsed.

"Jesus, God," Seamus swore when the spell finally released them. The circle of sweaty, sticky, panting boys took a few stumbled steps back as the magical link disappeared, leaving them all a bit disoriented and weak.

"Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom in a linked circle jerk in Greenhouse number three," Luna said as she danced in front of the camera, her cheeks flushed from watching the boys. "Cut."

She wandered over to Pansy and Hermione, unsurprised to find both girls looking rather rumpled.

"Good idea, Hermione," she said approvingly, waggling her eyebrows as she jerked her head back toward the still-dazed group of boys, her radish earrings bobbing at the motion.

TBC

**Author's note: **I don't usually update HAHH this often, but the bunnies are hopping and I want to take advantage while they are! *grins*


	15. Chapter 15: The Prefects' Bathroom

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. I don't own them.

Chapter warnings for slash, femmeslash and het. The pairings are Harry/Draco, Hermione/Blaise, Luna/Theo and Padma/Pansy.

***

"– but you can't tell your sister."

Padma Patil bit her lip, her dark eyes locked on Luna's. What the girl was telling her was absolutely insane and completely arousing. She'd never done anything this daring before, and certainly not without her sister's knowledge. The twins shared nearly everything. Joining the group would be a huge step away from that, but it would be worth the thrill the independence gave her. She and Parvati might be identical, but they were different in some very important ways. Her sister was a bit of a slut, for starters, and Padma had only been with a few people and had always been very discreet about. Added to the fact that Padma liked girls and Parvati only messed around with boys that made them distinct enough, without even adding the differences in their House allegiances, intellect and personalities into the mix.

Her mind raced over all the possible consequences of doing something so utterly exhibitionist and depraved. Group sex! Switching partners! Not to mention filming it all to show to the entire world afterward. Her stomach fluttered with excitement, and in that moment she knew she'd do it. Taking such risks was an utterly un-Ravenclaw thing to do, and she, Padma Patil, was going to do it.

"And Pansy is definitely interested?" she asked, her voice low. Everyone else in the room was asleep, but she didn't want to be overheard. Mandy Brocklehurst was a bigoted bitch, and Lisa Turpin would be all over her if she knew Padma preferred girls. Neither was a problem she wanted to have.

"She asked me to ask you," Luna said, a smile lighting her face. She was so happy to be bringing another Ravenclaw in. It felt strange to have such huge secrets from all of her dorm mates.

Padma looked at her in alarm, playing with the end of her thick braid self-consciously.

"She knows –"

"She didn't, don't worry," Luna said quickly, knowing how important it was to the girl to keep her secrets while here at Hogwarts.

Padma had already secured a coveted Potions apprenticeship after school, but she was still under her parents' thumb while enrolled at Hogwarts, at least nominally. While the twins were of age, their parents were very strict and traditional, not giving them much leeway to make their own decisions. As soon as her apprenticeship started, Padma would have her own money and be able to support herself, which was fortunate, since her family was likely to disown her when they learned she planned to break the arranged marriage contract they'd crafted for her when she was only an infant. Parvati dealt with her emotions by sleeping around while she could, but Padma had bigger plans; by studying hard and getting into the Potions program, she'd guaranteed her own freedom after school. She felt bad for her sister, who knew nothing of her plans, but Parvati was a shallow, silly bint, and Padma knew it. She'd settle into her arranged marriage to a wealthy heir without many problems.

"And this is discreet? It won't surface until after we're done here?"

Luna nodded, pulling out a piece of parchment with a contract on it. Once their numbers had started to multiply, Hermione had suggested having each person sign a confidentiality clause that would prevent them from sharing the secret with anyone the group didn't agree to tell. No one balked at signing it, especially since it mean they wouldn't be able to out the entire group if any subset of them got caught.

"Draco had his solicitor research how getting expelled from Hogwarts for unbecoming conduct would affect our N.E.W.T.s, and the short answer is that it can't. The N.E.W.T.s are Ministry-officiated, and there are spells in place that prevent any sort of tampering once the tests have been submitted. That means not even the Minister himself could revoke our scores once we've taken the tests."

Padma nodded, the knot in her chest loosening. The Potions Master she'd be apprenticing with was American, and it was unlikely he'd hear of the scandal, no matter how many waves it caused. Even if he did, she'd read enough about him to know he'd find it amusing, not embarrassing.

"Where do I sign?"

***

"As you can see, we've gotten a bit unwieldy," Harry called out over the hum of conversation in the Room of Requirement. Blaise and Draco had argued for Theo Nott's involvement, too, and the stocky Slytherin was perched on one of the sofas, flipping through the photos they'd taken so far with great interest.

"I think everyone here knows our two latest recruits, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw and Theo Nott from Slytherin," he continued, bowing to both of them as he said their names. "Welcome."

"Where's Seamus?" Blaise called out, taking a sip of the Muggle lager Theo had brought. His cousin ran a bar in Knockturn Alley, and often sent the Slytherin cases of both Muggle and wizarding alcohol. It was one of the reasons Slytherin parties were so popular.

"Detention," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "He caught Ginny and Dean following him yesterday and the idiot hexed them. Slughorn saw and gave him detention tonight."

"Poor Shay," Luna said, hiding a grin. The thought that the boisterous Irishman would be chopping Potions ingredients while the rest of them had fun was amusing.

"His own fault," Draco said, shaking his head. Ginny had become a big problem for them, and Dean had joined her crusade to figure out what Harry, Hermione and Seamus were up to. Luckily they hadn't noticed Neville's absences generally corresponded with the other three.

"I'm sitting out tonight," Neville said suddenly, looking up from the parchment he had in his lap.

"What? Nev –"

He shook his head at Blaise, shoving the missive that had arrived by owl just before they'd left for the Room of Requirement at him. He read the letter, his face twisting into a snarl.

"Stupid bitch," he growled, handing the parchment back to Neville.

"It's from Susan Bones," Neville explained rolling up the letter and tossing it to Harry. "She's Professor Sprout's other assistant this term. She said overheard Ginny say she was going to ask me if we grow fluxweed in the greenhouses."

"What will you do?" Hermione asked, craning over Harry's shoulder to try to decipher the loopy writing.

"I'm going to offer to pick some for her," Neville said with a grin, waving away the incredulous looks. "Tonight's the full moon. I need to be in the dorms so she can find me."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Gryffindor. Though the newcomers were probably lost, it was obvious to everyone else what Ginny was trying to do.

"What will you give her?"

Neville smirked, looking downright Slytherin as he gathered up the scroll and his robes and headed for the door.

"Daisy roots. They look the same."

Hermione's face lit up at the same time Draco's did. Blaise laughed, and Pansy and Theo blinked in amazement at the devious Gryffindor. Only Harry and Luna looked confused, and Harry rather suspected she was pulling an act just so he didn't feel left out.

"But don't you know what that will –"

Neville winked at Padma, his hand closing around the door handle.

"I'm only hopeless at _making_ potions. I know exactly what all the ingredients do," he said, bowing to them with a flourish and scooting out the door.

***

It turned out that Blaise and Theo were the only ones who'd never been in the Prefects' Bathroom. Harry didn't ask Luna when she'd visited it, knowing her answer would probably be vague as to not implicate whichever partner she'd been with at the time. Everyone knew he'd been there with the golden egg a few years ago, though few realized it had become one of his favorite places to meet up with Draco on the sly, since as Head Boy Draco (and Hermione) had first dibs on its usage whenever he wanted.

"Perfect," Luna said, watching the enormous tub fill with hot, scented water. They'd decided not to use any bubbles, since those would potentially get in the way while they were filming.

"So we just –" Theo stopped uncomfortably, looking around the room and the motioning to the pool-sized tub.

"Don't be so uptight," Luna chided, pulling her robes off and draping them over a bench so they wouldn't get splashed. "It's no different than what we've done before."

She grabbed his hand, guiding it up underneath her vest. He relaxed slightly as his palm glided along warm skin, and he ducked his head, burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent.

"Well, aside from the fact that this time it will be in water, on camera and with a group," she said cheerfully, ignoring the quiet snickers her comments elicited from the rest of them.

Harry watched Theo slide his palm up over her breast, sliding his lips from her hair to her neck and pressing a soft kiss against her pulse point with easy familiarity. He wondered if there was anyone left in the school Luna hadn't slept with. It was amazing, really, since managed to be discreet enough about it to avoid the reputations that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had gotten themselves, and he doubted either girl had the scorecard Luna did.

"I don't think Theo's ready yet to have anyone join them," Draco whispered in his ear, making Harry smile. "Give him a few more of these sessions and he'll likely come around."

Harry laughed, tilting his head back as Draco kissed his neck, his lips continuing down Harry's chest as he unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing.

"Did someone set up the camera?" Harry murmured, sighing at the way Draco's lips ghosted over his skin.

"Hermione," Draco answered, circling Harry's navel with his tongue before dipping lower, teasing along the waistband of his trousers.

"Good," Harry sighed, content to let Draco undress him. The blond unfastened his belt and trousers, and Harry stepped out of them, kicking his shoes and socks off as he did.

He crushed himself against Draco, the metal of the Slytherin's prefect's badge digging into his chest as he kissed him. Without breaking the kiss Harry loosened his tie, deftly working his fingers through the knot and slipping it off his neck, letting it slither to the floor over Draco's shoulder. He fumbled with the small buttons on Draco's French cotton shirt, mentally cursing the poncy design that stood in the way of him touching the pale flesh.

Blaise and Hermione were already in the water, watching the others undress with interest. She straddled his lap comfortably, the two of them sitting on the steps and enjoying the slippery sensations the scented oil Luna had added to the tub produced. Blaise let his hands skim up and down her wet back, caressing her absently as his attention drifted from couple to couple. She arched into his touch, her focus solely on Padma and Pansy.

The two girls were naked but for their knickers, locked in a passionate kiss, their bodies flush with each other. She could see Pansy's fingers dipping underneath the scrap of lace Padma was wearing, making Hermione sigh a little as the digits disappeared and the Ravenclaw moaned. She shifted in Blaise's lap, moving until his hard cock was nestled between her lips, its engorged head rubbing against her clit when she rocked forward.

Blaise looked up when he heard a nearby splash, winking at Draco when he saw the blond easing into the deeper end of the tub. Harry slid in beside him, pinning him against the wall and grinding their erections together. He moaned when their lengths slid easily against each other thanks to the oil, torn between wanting to be inside of Draco and wanting to watch everyone else from their current position. Whatever oil or potion Luna had used in the water was marvelous, since the water usually stripped away any lubricant he and Draco tried to use, making it difficult for them to actually fuck in the tub. He slid his cock down past Draco's balls, nudging against his entrance with the blunt head. Draco made a sighing sound, giving Harry one last kiss before twisting so he was facing the wall, supporting himself by resting his elbows on the side of the tub. Harry wasted no time taking advantage of the new position, running his cock teasingly up and down Draco's crack.

Theo knelt on the tile floor, drawing one of Luna's nipples into his mouth and teasing it to full hardness with his teeth and tongue, his eyes on Pansy and Padma in the corner. The Ravenclaw was writhing against the taller girl, her hips rocking back and forth as Pansy fucked her with her fingers. He groaned at the sight of Padma caressing Pansy's arse, her dark skin gorgeous against Pansy's paleness. Her hands continued to roam over the Slytherin, finally stopping as they cupped full breasts, pinching at rosy nipples and making Pansy gasp.

He looked up, unsurprised to see that Luna was watching the girls as well. He stood, pulling her into a quick kiss before leading her toward the tub and settling her on the side. He slipped into the water, positioning himself between her spread thighs. The water was deep enough that his position put him at the perfect angle to lick and nip at her creamy thighs, making her widen them and thrust her hips out, urging him toward her center. He complied, parting her lips with his tongue and seeking out her clit, gripping her hips to keep her in place when she started to thrash restlessly as he lapped at the hard nub.

Draco bit his lip as Harry pushed inside him with one forceful thrust, hissing as the motion forced his cock to hit the cool tiles at the side of the tub. Harry grabbed him by the hips, pulling him flush against himself and pumping his hips forward as he fought the buoyancy that kept trying to separate them. Draco leaned back against him, groaning when Harry wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it firmly, punctuating each stroke with a hard thrust inside him.

Hermione moaned, pleasure rippling through her as Blaise rubbed his cock against her clit. She lifted herself out of his lap, the water rippling around her from Harry's thrusts, to give him more room to maneuver. Sensing what she wanted, he flipped her, bracing her against the wall of the tub with one arm and using the other to hold his shaft, applying more pressure this time as he worked it over her clit. The unfamiliar stimulation against the head of his cock was torture, and he squeezed the base of his erection, not wanting to come before she did but unsure of how close she was. He'd never tried anything like this before, but she seemed to be enjoying it, so he let her run the show.

Padma was the first to come, her cries echoing off the tile walls. She moved against Pansy's hand, riding out the throes of her orgasm as she buried her head against the curve of her neck, breathing in her scent. It was evident that everyone had been watching them from the way the groans in the room escalated, especially when she forced Pansy onto one of the benches, crawling between her opened legs and revealing Pansy's completely shaved lips. Padma ran her tongue over the smooth skin, making Pansy's thighs tremble slowly delved her tongue between her lips. The Slytherin jolted when she circled her clit with excruciating gentleness, knowing how hard it was for Pansy not to buck her hips. Padma laughed, dipping her tongue into her wet heat again.

Luna whimpered as she came, her legs locked around Theo's head as he flicked his tongue roughly against her clit. He relaxed his tongue when she started to quiet, running the flat of it over the nub in lazy circles until she groaned again, pushing him away when the stimulation became too much. He grinned, pulling on her legs until she slid into the water with him. She wrapped herself around him, sighing as he slid into her wet heat as she kissed him, tasting herself on his swollen lips.

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck, kissing the soft skin as he thrust into him. He couldn't get the leverage he needed to fuck him as hard as he would have liked, but he was enjoying the slow build of his orgasm. They usually didn't take this much time with each other, so it was a nice change to be gentle instead of rough. He felt Draco's orgasm begin before the other boy started to moan his name, his already tight channel closing even more around his cock as Draco bucked against his hand. Harry came a few moments later, unable to hold out as the aftershocks of Draco's orgasm squeezed him convulsively.

Blaise panted, knowing he wouldn't be able to stave off his orgasm much longer, especially after not watching Harry and Draco come. He tried to warn Hermione, but she kissed him instead, and he heard her start to moan as her own orgasm drew nearer. It tore at the last of his self-restraint, and he sped up his motions, his hot come spurting against her clit as he rubbed it against it. It sent Hermione over the edge, and she clung to his neck, making soft mewling sounds as she shuddered against him.

Theo and Pansy both came at the same time, though her cries were louder than his. He drove inside Luna, burying himself to the hilt as he started to come, arms wrapped around her waist to hold her in place. She moved against him, drawing his climax out. Both of them watched as Pansy writhed on the bench, Padma's hands holding her hips down to keep her from bucking up too much.

No one seemed to know what to do as the last of the cries of pleasure died down, leaving only the sound of their heavy breathing. Luna pressed a kiss to the side of Theo's mouth, unwrapping her legs from around him and shimmying out of his arms. She swam toward the steps, unconcerned with her nudity as she climbed them and strode toward the camera.

"Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Theo Nott, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger having sex in the Prefects' Bathroom," she said, wringing water out of her hair. "Cut."

TBC

**Author's note: **OK, damn. I may need a bit of a break after this one. Femmeslash and het really take it out of me. *grins*


	16. Chapter 16: The Forbidden Forest

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. Not mine!

Chapter warnings for slash, het and group sex. The pairings are Anthony Goldstein/Pansy/Theo and Harry/Draco. Thanks to Sweete Miste and everyone who asked to see the Forbidden Forest!

***

"– heard she was caught using an illegal potion –"

"– sister said she saw her in the infirmary, and she's covered in boils –"

"I heard her skin melted off –"

"– regrow half her bones –"

"–take her to St. Mungo's can you believe it? Apparently McGonagall found her–"

"– _no_ clothes on. Can you imagine?"

Ron buried his head in his hands, trying to block out the whispers. He'd nearly hexed the fourth year Hufflepuff who'd have the nerve to approach him to ask him which of the rumors was true. Only Hermione's quick Shield Spell had saved the girl from permanent injury.

"– had it coming, from what _I _heard –"

Ron turned to Lavender, his face purple with rage. He'd expected it of other houses, but he wouldn't stand for Gryffindors talking about Ginny, especially not right beside him. Before he could say anything, though, Parvati answered her.

"Well, detention isn't enough, if you ask me. I don't know _what_ Neville was doing getting caught out after curfew with a Slytherin, but I certainly don't buy his story. Getting help with Potions? He doesn't even _take_ Potions."

Ron relaxed slightly, scooting closer to listen in. He knew Gryffindor was down 75 points this morning, but he'd figured it had to do with Ginny's "accident". Apparently she wasn't the only one who'd done something stupid last night. But who had Neville been out with? He wracked his brain, trying to figure out which Slytherin girl might give the bumbling Gryffindor the time of day. Certainly not Daphne Greengrass, she was much too pretty and dating a professional Quidditch player anyway. Tracey Davis was rather plain, but even _she_ could do better than _Neville_. He hoped against hope it wasn't Millicent Bulstrode. Maybe a younger year?

"_I'd_ certainly take detention with Filch to get my own chance with Blaise," Romilda Vane cut in, earning herself a dark look from the other girls. "Well, I would!"

Ron gripped his goblet, splashing pumpkin juice over the side. Neville had been with a boy? And if that wasn't bad enough, a _Slytherin?_ He grabbed his bag, tromping off toward the infirmary. _That_ rumor had been true. Ginny was holed up there, probably still quaking from the Howler she'd gotten from their mother earlier that morning. Merlin knew _his_ ears were still ringing, and he'd been in the corridor when the thing had gone off.

***

Draco toweled off, leisurely stretching before reaching for his clothes. Blaise had kept him up half the night ranting about how unfair McGonagall's punishment for being out after hours with Neville the night before was, and though Draco agreed losing so many points in addition to detention was harsh, he privately agreed with the Headmistress. What else could she have done, after finding the two of them _in flagrante_ when she'd gone down to the kitchens for her nightly cocoa? The rumors had the two of them snogging when they'd been pulled apart by the angry professor, but Draco knew it had been much more than that. He smirked, looking forward to the outrage on everyone's faces when they realized the group of them had pulled something _much_ worse off and gotten away with it completely. It was going to be brilliant.

Theo straightened his tie, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he headed toward the door. He turned when Draco cleared his throat, his brow raised in question.

"Blaise is out tonight, obviously. Detention with Filch. You taking his place?"

Theo hesitated, not sure if he was up for what they'd planned. It was in the Forbidden Forest, to begin with, and it also involved another man. Then again, it was a pretty sweet opportunity, and one he wasn't likely to be faced with again.

"Sure," he said, nodding to Draco.

"Excellent. Don't be late."

***

Once they'd broken through the edge of the forest and into the canopy of trees, the dark night became even blacker. Theo shivered in the breeze, wondering for the tenth time if he was insane. Their small group huddled together for warmth and safety, everyone on edge at the eerie noises that surrounded them.

"How far in?" Draco asked, his voice a little less sure than it had been just ten minutes earlier.

"Nearly there," Luna chirped, oblivious to the tension in the others. She raised her lit wand, intensifying the Lumos spell to illuminate more of the clearing that was just becoming visible up ahead.

Harry's head whipped around at a growl from the underbrush, his wand trained at the shrubbery that swayed gently in the breeze. When no threat materialized he hurried to rejoin the group, casting wary glances over his shoulder as they moved out of the trees and into the dimly lit meadow.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Harry asked, voicing what everyone had been thinking but had been too worried about sounding scared to ask.

"The clearing is safe," Luna answered, making the rest of them look back at the rough trail they'd just followed.

Draco rolled his eyes. It was so like Luna to overlook any dangers on the way in and out. He supposed that was why so many of them had come, though. Safety in numbers.

"Alright," Luna said cheerfully, setting the camera up at the center of the small meadow. "Anthony, you're clear on the process? Good. Theo, Pansy, are you ready?"

The newest addition to the group, Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein, watched the other two cautiously, as though expecting everyone to burst out laughing at any moment. He hadn't believed Luna when she'd told him about the group and what it was doing, but he'd been too curious not to tag along to the meeting. He'd been surprised by the variety of people there, and even more surprised to find that everything she'd told him was absolutely true. He relaxed when he saw Theo and Pansy start to undress, his own fingers moving to unfasten the buttons on his shirt.

Hermione, Harry and Draco hovered near the edges of the clearing, their backs to the group as they kept watch over the forest. There were none of the usual sounds that Harry associated with being deep in a forest after dark. The sounds he'd become used to during their year spent camping on the run were missing; the buzz of insects, the deep hoots of nonmagical owls, the rustle of leaves as animals hunted, the occasional howl of a wolf. All he heard at the moment was heavy silence, leaving him with the feeling that the forest was watching them.

Theo caught Pansy's dubious glance at the cold grass. He had to admit it didn't look inviting, and he was relieved when she huffed out a sigh and darted toward the tree line, returning with a leaf that she Transfigured into a blanket. She tossed it to him, and he spread it on the ground and knelt on it, watching her shed the rest of her clothes and toss them to the side. Anthony joined him, looking as nervous as he felt.

Luna started filming, motioning for them to get started with an impatient flick of her hand. Despite her cheerfulness, she was anxious to film and get back to the castle, or at the very least return to the warded grounds. She'd chosen the night of the new moon, since it brought some measure of safety from the more bloodthirsty creatures that roamed the forest. Werewolves weren't the only beings whose natures were ruled by the moon's cycle, though they were the most dangerous. Even with the lunar safeguard, though, there were still plenty of things prowling the forest. The clearing they were using was an ancient ritual site that was still teeming with protective magic, more than enough to keep unwanted predators at bay while they were in it. The longer they tarried the more risk their trip back took on, though, and she wanted to be back long before the infamous witching hour, when creatures like vampires were at their strongest.

Pansy gave the two boys at her side an exasperated look when they failed to move at Luna's signal. She reached up, burying her fingers in Theo's thick hair and dragging him down for a kiss. She snaked her other arm around Anthony, pulling him close. He watched, fascinated, as the two Slytherins kissed, yelping in surprise when Pansy released Theo and pulled him in for the same treatment.

She hadn't been overly thrilled to be the one chosen for this scene, but she was the only girl who'd been willing to try it. Even Luna had balked at Seamus' idea, though the rest of the boys had wholeheartedly agreed, outvoting them handily. She forced herself to relax, knowing that would important for what they were about to do.

Anthony ran a hand up her side, cupping one of her breasts as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She arched and groaned when she felt Theo take her other nipple in his mouth, his teeth grazing across the hard bud before his tongue smoothed over it to soothe it. She let the two of them lower her to the blanket, still kissing Anthony, her arms now wrapped around his neck. Theo delved lower, kissing a path down her torso and nipping at her inner thighs, teasing a gasp out of her. Anthony rubbed his growing erection against her other hip, careful to avoid Theo's roaming hands as he did. Like Theo, he wasn't overly eager to have any sort of sexual contact with a man, though he did wonder what it would be like. He wouldn't be a Ravenclaw, after all, if he didn't have a healthy sense of curiosity.

Pansy squirmed when Theo's fingers slid between her folds, sliding a finger inside her to lubricate it before tracing his way down her crack to her entrance. This had been the reason no one else would agree to the scene; she was the only one who wasn't totally panicked at the thought of double penetration, though she wasn't exactly gagging for it, either.

She felt a curious warmth against her back, but it was easy to dismiss when Theo laid between her parted thighs and started swirling his tongue against her clit. It wasn't until the warmth became more like burning that she broke away from Anthony and struggled to sit up. Theo rolled to the side, his stomach and legs growing uncomfortably warm as well.

"What the fuck?" he yelled, looking down to find his entire torso covered in angry red welts. He winced as he levered himself up onto his knees, seeing that his legs and cock were similarly affected.

"Oh my God," Pansy moaned when she saw him. Her hands flew to her back, tracing the welts that covered her skin as well.

Anthony was the best off of the lot, since he'd been lying on his side. A thin strip of skin from his shoulders to his feet was red and burning, but nothing like the other two. Hermione was kneeling beside them in a flash, careful to make sure her skin wasn't touching the Transfigured blanket.

"This is a magical variant of Poison Ivy," she said, examining it thoughtfully. "I didn't realize we had the right climate to support it. I should take some back for Neville."

Pansy shrieked, flinging herself off the "blanket" and into the cool grass. The welts had become so hot they were painful, and she had them from head to toe. She was afraid to touch them for fear they'd spread, but they were becoming fiercely itchy, too.

Theo was staring at his cock in horror, nearly on the brink of tears himself. Anthony was crouched on the grass next to Hermione, lifting the blanket with the tip of his wand. It had retained the same coloration as the leaf, and the two of them were chatting quietly about what variant the leaf might be.

Luna stepped in front of the camera, her cheeks flushed from trying to hold back her laughter.

"Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott and Anthony Goldstein, attempting to film a threesome in the Forbidden Forest," she said, her voice trembling with amusement. "Cut."

***

Draco eased into the infirmary, quietly sliding the door closed behind himself. He'd just gotten back from filling Blaise in on what had happened, not wanting his roommate to worry when he and Theo didn't return from their jaunt into the forest. Harry had similarly made his way up to the tower to tell Seamus and Neville, leaving Neville to make some sort of excuse for Hermione in the girls' dorm. It didn't feel right to leave Pansy, Theo and Anthony to suffer alone in the hospital wing.

Draco folded the Marauder's Map, tucking it into his back pocket for safe keeping until he saw Harry. The Gryffindor had taken the Invisibility Cloak, and Draco looked around the room, trying to determine if he was back yet or not. Madam Pomfrey had agreed to allow all of them to stay for the night, since they'd made up a story about the injuries being from an accident with a potion they'd been brewing for extra credit. Thanks to Hermione's quick thinking they'd been able to name one of sufficient difficulty that used the magical variant of Poison Ivy, and Professor Slughorn, who'd been roused from his bed to confirm their shady story, had been impressed enough to go along.

Pansy and Theo were both sleeping, having been put into a mild Healing Sleep by the nurse when they'd been unable to lie still during the treatment. The angry red welts remained, but Madam Pomfrey assured everyone they'd be gone by daybreak. Anthony was sitting up in bed talking with Hermione, his own welts mild enough that he'd only required a salve. The rest of them were ostensibly there for observation, lest the symptoms of exposure show up later. They knew it wouldn't, of course, but it gave them a handy excuse to stay near the others.

Draco jumped when he felt a strange pressure against his neck. He tilted his head, enjoying the way the Invisibility Cloak whispered over his skin and the feel of Harry's warm lips beneath it. Across the room Luna jumped up, a huge smile on her face.

"Don't move!" she whispered, winking at them as she grabbed the camera from her bag. "This is perfect!"

Harry stilled his motions, waiting for her to tell them what she wanted. She crossed the room, darting a glance back toward the room Madam Pomfrey slept in when she had students overnight in the infirmary. The knowledge that Ginny was behind one of the other curtains made it that much sweeter as well, although Madam Pomfrey had blanketed her cot with Silencing Charms so the other patients wouldn't disturb her.

"Stay under the cloak, Harry," Luna instructed, laughing when Draco smirked.

Draco knew how crazy he must look, his head tilted to the side to allow an invisible lover to nip and kiss at his neck. The lights were turned down low for the evening, but had they been brighter anyone watching would have been able to see the darkening bruises where Harry sucked at the skin. He groaned when unseen fingers started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing pale skin that glowed in the low light.

The room buzzed with silence, since their actions had caught Anthony and Hermione's attentions, pulling them away from their conversation. They settled onto Anthony's bed, watching Draco intently. It was an erotic sight, watching him groan and shudder from caresses from hands they couldn't see.

The cloak was as soft as silk against Draco's skin, and he gasped when Harry managed to unbuckle his trousers, wrapping his cock in the slippery fabric. He moaned, leaning back against Harry's strong chest while the other boy stroked him, his hand still invisible. Draco spread his legs a bit more, helping Harry work his trousers and pants down to his knees. His cock bounced in the air, the hand that was expertly manipulating it completely hidden from view by the cloak. His head lolled to the side when Harry pressed his mouth against his ear, hissing out phrases in Parseltongue designed to send Draco screaming toward a quick orgasm. He nestled his own erection between Draco's arse cheeks, pumping his hips lightly and wishing there weren't several layers of cloth between him and Draco's warm skin.

"Fucking hell," Anthony whispered, his eyes wide as he watched the Draco. Even knowing Harry was there, it was hard to believe Draco wasn't standing there alone, gasping and shuddering toward orgasm without a single touch.

Feeling Draco tense against him, Harry quickened his strokes, bringing up his arm to wrap around Draco's chest to keep the other boy from falling forward. Draco cried out, coming hard, coating Harry's invisible fist with ropes of white semen that seemed to hover in the air.

Luna danced in front of the camera, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Draco Malfoy receiving a hand job from an invisible Harry Potter in the infirmary," she said, clapping her hands together. "Cut."

TBC

**Author's note: **One more chapter before the big reveal. Let me know if you think we should induct Dean into the group or not. Majority wins! *grins*


	17. Chapter 17: Hagrid's hut

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. I don't own 'em.

Chapter warnings for slash, het and group sex (and non-con voyeurism, if such a thing exists). The pairings are Harry/Seamus, Harry/Dean, Luna/Dean, Hermione /Blaise, Neville/Seamus, Harry/Draco and Harry/Neville/Seamus/Dean. For Cinnamon Selkie and CrazyLady.

***

Seamus slipped in owl droppings as they climbed the stone stairs, only Harry's hastily flung arm stopping him from tumbling down the flight they'd just come up.

"Bloody birds," he scowled, scraping his boot against the stone to clean it as they made their way into the Owlery.

Harry bit back a laugh, leaving his arm wrapped around Seamus' waist as they ducked through the low archway. It was every bit as dirty and disgusting as he'd expected, with owl droppings and feathers littering the floor. It was also perfect, since it was half two in the morning and no one would stumble across them up there by accident. Even the most resolute insomniac wouldn't venture up to the Owlery that late; Harry was certain of that, having spent many a night up there with Hedwig before the war ended. Never once had another person happened in.

"Shall we get to it, then?" he asked the Irishman, grinning as Seamus leered suggestively at him.

"We shall," Seamus answered, stepping forward and raising his arm like he was going to caress Harry's face. Instead, he pivoted at the last moment, his wand drawn, shooting a Stunner at the empty air behind them.

Harry clucked his tongue as the invisible body hit the floor. It was a shame it had come to this, really. He hated the thought of what the owl droppings would do to his cloak; surely one couldn't just cast the traditional Cleaning Charms on such a rare magical artifact. Could they? He narrowed his eyes, considering the problem as he watched Seamus pulled the cloak off a now-immobilized Dean.

He Conjured a straight-backed chair with a wave of his own wand, helping Seamus Levitate the furious boy into it. He could see the terror spike in Dean's eyes when he cast _Incarcerous_, binding him to the chair so he could cancel the Stunning Spell. Dean slumped forward in the ropes, his mouth working as he tried to speak around the gag.

"You followed us for a reason," Harry said, crouching in front of the chair. He played with his wand absently, unaware that Dean's wide eyes were tracing its every move, scared of what Harry might do next. "You wanted to see what we were up to, yeah?"

Dean tried to answer, the muffled pleas for help becoming garbled by the Gryffindor scarf that Harry had used to silence him. He fought against the ropes, hyperventilating when they started to become tighter as he struggled.

"We won't hurt you, you dolt," Seamus drawled, rolling his eyes at his friend's distress. "We just thought you might leave before the show was over if you didn't have ... incentive ... to stay."

He punctuated his words by grabbing Harry's neck and pulling him forward, his tongue darting out to lick up the side of his jaw before delving between his open lips. Dean made a strangled sound, but he stopped struggling against his bonds, staring in disbelief as two of his roommates shared an extremely intimate kiss.

"Should we allow him to talk?" Harry asked when Seamus pulled back, flicking a glance over at the gobsmacked boy.

"Why not?" Seamus answered, flicking his wand lazily at Dean and Banishing the gag. Despite its absence, the boy remained slack-jawed and silent.

"Nothing to say?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean. "This was what you and Ginny were so sure was happening, wasn't it? Enough that she decided to brew Polyjuice to catch us?"

Dean flinched, fidgeting as much as the tight ropes would let him. He _had_ been helping Ginny out recently, but only because he'd been afraid his roommates were up to something bad – not because he'd believed her cockamamie stories about Harry cheating on Luna with Seamus. Apparently he'd been wrong.

"Boys!" Luna scolded from the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. She marched into the Owlery, a look of disapproval on her face.

Harry gave Seamus another sloppy kiss, and Dean goggled at them in disbelief. Luna had caught them outright, and instead of denying it, Harry had done _that?_

"This is no way to treat a guest," she chided them, pointing her wand at Dean and loosening his ropes a bit so he could get more comfortable. He winced as the feeling flooded back into his hands, flexing them as much as the ropes would allow to help speed up the circulation.

He choked when she slipped between the two boys, kissing Seamus first and then spinning around in their arms to kiss Harry.

"Be a dear?" she said to Harry, who Conjured her a chair just like Dean's, without the ropes. She sat primly, crossing her legs as she blew him a kiss. "Do continue."

Dean shot her an incredulous look. Clearly she was every bit as mad as she was rumored to be. She merely smiled placidly at him, motioning toward Harry and Seamus, who were wrapped around each other again. It wasn't until he felt the first stirrings of arousal at watching two of his mates kiss and grope at each other than it occurred to him he was no longer gagged.

"Let me go!" he yelled, struggling against his bindings again. "Whatever you sick fucks have planned, count me out."

The two boys paid him no heed, rocking against each other with increasing speed as they deepened the kiss. Only Luna responded, turning in her chair so she faced him, her expression unreadable.

"It's not sick to want to watch," she said gently, placing a hand on his knee. Dean struggled again, trying to knock her hand off. "_Some_ part of you must want to, since you followed them here tonight."

Dean clenched his teeth, rocking the chair to try to tip it over. Maybe if he did he'd be able to escape –

"You wanted to know what they were up to, and now you do," Luna said, her tone still calm and soothing, as though she hadn't just taken part in a scheme to kidnap and restrain a fellow classmate. She smiled knowingly as his gaze returned to the two boys, who were flushed and moaning by now, their bodies pressed tightly together as they sought out any friction they could, frotting against each other.

"There's much more than this," she said, squeezing his knee.

He bit his lip, trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin as he heard Harry come, followed shortly afterward by Seamus. Both boys were still fully clothed, but the spreading wetness in their crotches, plus their flushed faces and goofy grins, made it more than obvious.

"We have to know if we can trust you," Harry said, startling Dean by addressing him directly. He tried to glare defiantly back at his roommate, but fell short since his interest was clear in the way he was studying both boys.

"If we can, you can join in next time," Seamus said, grinning at Luna when she cast Cleaning Charms on both of them.

"You can join _all_ of us," Luna said, waggling her eyebrows as she spoke.

"If _this_ was all you suspected, well, you're in for a surprise," Harry said, flicking his wand at Dean and Banishing the ropes. Dean rubbed at his wrists but didn't move.

"You're both … gay."

Seamus laughed, wrapping his arms around Luna and dipping her low, pressing a kiss against her throat as he brought her back up.

"Not gay," he chuckled, spinning her out toward Harry, who caught her and lifted her, giving her a quick but passionate kiss before setting her back on her feet.

"Definitely not," Harry said, winking at Luna. "We just have broader horizons than most."

He Banished the chairs he'd Conjured earlier, making Dean fall to the floor with a thump. He scrambled to his feet, glaring at Harry and brushing at his trousers. Harry held the shimmery cloak Seamus had taken from Dean up, waving it in the air.

"Follow me again without my consent and you'll be sorry. I'll be in the common room tomorrow night if you decide you want to broaden your own horizons," he said with a knowing look, his gaze traveling to the noticeable bulge at Dean's crotch.

***

"I can't believe you didn't film it," Neville pouted, pouring sugar on his cereal. Dean hadn't materialized for breakfast yet, which hadn't come as a surprise to Harry or Seamus. It was Sunday, and Harry doubted they'd see Dean at all until classes the next day, unless he decided to take them up on their offer and come down to the common room that night. "I'd have come too, you know."

Harry laughed, lobbing a scone at him.

"Who said we didn't film it?" he teased, winking at Neville. "You couldn't have come. He and Ginny already suspected something between me and Seamus; they had no idea you're involved. We wanted to keep the group out of it, just in case we're wrong and he doesn't want in."

"It's a big risk to take," Hermione said, leaning in and speaking softly so the rest of the table couldn't hear them. It was fairly early, and most of the older students were still in bed, which was the only reason they were talking out in the open at all.

"He'll do it," Seamus said confidently. He and Dean had been best mates for years, and he'd hated having to hide this from him for the past few months. With Ginny out of the way in the infirmary, it had been the prime time to induct him. And since Draco was set on the idea of including everyone in their dorm except Ron, the group had voted to give him a try. After testing his loyalty, of course.

"I still don't know why Draco thinks this is such a good idea," Hermione said, shaking her head. She felt a bit bad for Ron, though she definitely didn't want him in the group.

Harry shrugged, taking a bite of bacon. He and Ron had grown apart this year. The closer he got to Draco the more distant he and Ron became; he knew the redhead would never accept his relationship with the Slytherin, and he'd started building walls between them to protect himself. The truth was going to come out in a matter of days, and Harry was braced for all hell to break loose on the Weasley front.

"Ginny still in the infirmary?" he asked, eyeing Hermione over his pumpkin juice. She shared a dorm with her, so she was in the best position to keep tabs on the youngest Weasley.

"Molly pulled her out of school," Hermione said, fighting to hold back a smile. "When she found out why she'd tried to brew that potion – Eloise Midgen said the windows of the infirmary were shaking because of how loud she was screaming."

"Will she still get to sit her N.E.W.T.s?" Harry asked, frowning at the thought of their prank ruining Ginny's chances at finding an apprenticeship or job.

"Yes, of course," Hermione answered, waving away his concern. "She'll take them at the Ministry with everyone else who sits them who isn't in school. Dozens of people sit them there; usually witches and wizards who failed them the first time around, but still, she won't be alone."

Harry nodded, the tightness in his chest fading. He'd wanted Ginny to suffer a bit for all the trouble she'd caused, but he hadn't wanted to do her any lasting damage. He looked up when Ron swept into the hall, unsurprised when he gathered up an armful of scones and fruit and, mumbling something about Dean not feeling well, disappeared back through the doors.

***

Harry stayed in the common room long after the last student had headed up to bed, his notes for his N.E.W.T. preparations spread out around him. He'd taken the prime spot on the floor in front of the fire, giving him plenty of room to stretch out and study as well as a good view of the stairs to the boy's dorm.

He checked his watch, grimacing when he saw it was after 3 a.m. He doggedly turned his attention back to his Potions text, determined to make staying up so late worth his while. He was disappointed Dean hadn't shown up – they'd been so _sure_ he would – but at least he was getting a good study session in.

He was engrossed in the intricacies of using runespoor eggs to stabilize volatile potions for transport when he heard footsteps padding across the stone floor. He looked up, somewhat relieved to see a sheepish Dean standing before him. He sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs as he waited for the other boy to speak.

Dean seemed to be fighting some sort of inner battle. He finally sat down across from Harry with a sigh, careful to avoid the stacks of parchment and books that Harry had spread out in a semi-circle around himself.

"I'm sorry," Dean blurted, biting his lip.

Harry nodded, knowing there had to be more. Dean wouldn't have come down at – he checked his watch again – 3:37 a.m. just to apologize.

"I shouldn't have followed you, I know. I was just so curious, and after everything Ginny said about what you and Seamus were up to – well, I was even _more_ curious. I went along with her because I thought you guys might be getting into more trouble than you could handle, but then she had that absolutely nutter plan and I told her I wouldn't help her anymore."

Dean took a breath, watching Harry's face carefully . He hadn't tried to hex him yet, so Dean took that as a good sign, plowing ahead with the speech he'd spent the entire day crafting.

"I've had … dreams. About guys," he said, his eyes glued to the ground now. "I thought if you two were … you know … then maybe …."

Harry took pity on him, letting his legs go and scooting closer to Dean.

"It's not just me, Luna and Seamus," Harry said, catching the surprised look that flitted across Dean's face. "Because of that, I'd need you to sign a Wizard's Oath not to reveal what we do or who we do it with to anyone else."

Dean nodded slowly, his eyes widening in surprise when Harry pulled the thick contract out of one of his books, sliding it across the floor to him.

"What we're doing – it's just for laughs, really. I'm with someone, but it's not Luna. He doesn't mind; hell, he participates as much as I do. But you need to know that no matter what I do with anyone else, yourself included, it's only because he and I have an understanding that we can have fun with other people, so long as we're always honest about it with each other."

Dean nodded, wondering if Seamus was Harry's boyfriend. He'd been semi-dating Ginny this term, though, so that seemed unlikely.

"We've been filming ourselves having sex in different places in the castle," Harry said, a smirk stealing across his face. "It's in the contract. If you sign it, you're agreeing to participate with us. You're also agreeing to publish the photos we take. We're planning to release them at the Leaving Feast."

Dean's jaw fell open in shock at Harry's words. Perfect Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding World, was making sex tapes? To be shared with the entire wizarding world?

"Are you mad?" Dean asked before he could stop himself. "Every wizarding newspaper in the world will run that story. There'll be no way to contain it. People will think you're nutters."

Harry nodded, a smile curving his lips. Dean couldn't help but return it; Harry's entire face had lit up.

"The pictures will have a spell on them so they can't be reproduced, so we won't have to worry about extra copies being made. There are also a few other precautions we're taking to make sure people who we don't want seeing them, like Rita Skeeter, don't get their hands on them. But still, it's an opportunity to turn Hogwarts on its ear and banish my Savior reputation for good."

Dean shook his head, picking up the contract in front of him.

"Wait," he said suddenly as a thought struck him. "You said you film everything. Were you filming last night?"

Harry had the grace to look chagrined, frowning slightly before he answered.

"Yes," he said, throwing up a hand to stop Dean from speaking. "But we won't use the film unless you decide to join the group."

Dean looked at him for a long moment, finally nodding and picking the contract back up. He barely had the chance to read the first few lines before Harry had plucked it out of his hands, sitting it aside.

"Whether you decide to participate in the group or not, I want you to know you can count on me to answer any questions you might have, or even to show you the ropes a bit," he said, his face completely serious. "I can't tell you who I'm seeing until after you sign, but he knows I'm making you this offer. If you're curious, we can …."

He trailed off, letting Dean's overactive imagination fill in the blanks. He licked his lips, looking at his roommate and friend of nearly eight years sitting in front of him. Harry was offering him the chance to see what touching another boy was like, something he'd been wondering for years, ever since he'd walked in on Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory in the prefects' bathroom. He'd been embarrassed by what he'd seen at first, but then the dreams had started.

Harry smiled, leaning forward and cupping Dean's cheek with his palm. It felt calloused and warm, quite unlike a girl's hand, Dean realized. He settled into the touch, his eyes wide as Harry leaned in further, bringing their lips together excruciatingly slowly, giving the other boy every chance to back away.

Dean stood his ground, though, deciding to take the chance he was being given. He sighed as Harry's slightly chapped lips covered his, forcing his mouth open so his tongue could slip inside. Dean groaned, his hands wrapping around Harry's face, pulling him closer as they deepened the kiss. His heart was pounding; he couldn't believe he and Harry were sitting in the common room, for anyone to see, kissing.

He pulled back with a start, fully realizing where they were for the first time. He wasn't a prude, but he also didn't want some Firstie to walk in on his first sexual experience of any sort with a boy.

"We're filming again Tuesday," Harry said, sitting back casually as if they'd just been playing a game of wizard's chess, not snogging. He started to gather up his notes, stuffing them haphazardly into his satchel. "You have until then to read it over and decide."

***

Harry found the signed contract on his bedside table in the morning, tucked underneath his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Both Neville and Seamus had noticed it as well, giving Harry bright grins as he sleepily made his way toward the Great Hall for breakfast. He'd only gotten a few hours of sleep, but it had been worth it. Draco had his heart set on an "everyone but Weasley" scene among the Gryffindor boys, and now it looked like that could be a reality. He hoped they wouldn't overwhelm Dean.

Dean wandered from class to class, caught up in a daze of exhaustion and excitement. He barely noticed when Luna brushed against him on his way to Arithmancy, tucking a book into his bag. He scrambled into the nearest loo, pulling it out to see what she'd given him. His heart nearly stopped when he realized it was _the_ book, the one the group had been working on all year. His exhaustion forgotten, he started to flip through the pages, his eyes growing wider and wider as new scenes – and new partners – revealed themselves. He was glad for his seclusion by the second scene, when he cast a few hurried Locking and Silencing charms and pulled down his trousers. He'd nearly wanked himself raw by the end of the book, having missed his next two classes in favor of studying up on what the group had done.

***

"I can't believe we're doing this in broad daylight!"

Luna giggled at Blaise's obvious concern. The Slytherin was moping along behind her, treating the walk toward Hagrid's hut like a death march.

"It's the perfect time," she replied, reaching out to grab his hand. "Hagrid is supervising a N.E.W.T. study session in the Great Hall, and we're all studying in the library. Remember?"

Blaise rolled his eyes when she started swinging their joined hands. If she started skipping, he wouldn't be held accountable for what he might do.

They'd worked for weeks to perfect the spell that would give the illusion of the group studying around a large table in the library. Everyone knew not to mess with seventh-years during N.E.W.T.-prep week, and even Madam Pince wouldn't dare approach the group of diligently studying students. They'd initially set it up to work without anyone there to boost the spell, but Pansy, Anthony and Theo had all declined to join in, claiming they were still recovering from the Forbidden Forest incident. Padma had opted to stay back with Pansy, so the group of four was tasked with maintaining the illusion and deflecting any attention the unlikely crew of Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors might attract.

So only eight of them would be sneaking into Hagrid's hut that afternoon, which suited Blaise just fine. He had no real desire to have sex with Pansy or Theo, and Padma had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with any of them aside from Pansy. He barely knew Anthony, so that was hardly a loss, in his opinion. He could take or leave Dean as well, but since he'd been forced to hear Draco prattle on and on about how including him would be the best prank on the Weasel ever, he was grudgingly glad to have the boy there as well.

Blaise allowed himself to be pulled along by Luna, the two of them picking up the pace when Hagrid's hut came into view. The door opened as they approached and Blaise pulled her back, just in case something had gone wrong with their plan and the half-giant hadn't gone up to the castle after all. Instead he saw Hermione's face appear, the door opening a bit wider as she stuck her hand out, motioning for them to come in.

"That's everyone," she said somewhat breathlessly, still recovering from her own sprint across the grounds a few minutes earlier.

Luna nodded, her eyes bright as she withdrew the camera from her bag and started setting up. The cabin was sparsely furnished, leaving them few options since none of them wanted to defile Hagrid's bed – the Gryffindors and Luna because they had too much respect for Hagrid, despite filming the scene in his house, and the Slytherins because they thought it too dirty to touch.

She took out several blankets, handing them to Harry to spread out on the floor. He layered them with several Cushioning Charms, adding a Silencing Charm to ensure no passersby could hear what was going on inside. They'd opted not to have a look-out posted outside, choosing instead to rely on luck for their last escapade. It made it a bit more exciting, at least to Harry's mind.

"How are you doing?" Luna asked Dean, who was standing in the corner looking a bit apprehensive.

"Alright," he answered, plucking at the hem of his jumper. He knew what to expect, since he'd watched the rest of the scenes they'd filmed, but he had no idea how they were all so blasé about group sex.

"Why don't we start with what we talked about," she said gently, holding her hand out and pulling him toward the center of the room. "Are you still comfortable with that?"

He nodded hesitantly, his eyes darting to his roommates. He'd seen all of them naked countless times, but this wasn't going to be the same at all. He took a deep breath, nodding again more confidently this time.

"Excellent!" Luna chirped, dashing back to finish setting up the camera while the boys undressed.

Dean kept his eyes on the blanket while he, Harry, Neville and Seamus disrobed, the sound of clothes hitting the floor the only noise in the small cabin. Everyone else had backed up against the wall to give them space, and he could feel their eyes on him. Instead of making him nervous, though, he was surprised to find it exhilarating.

"Whenever you're ready," Luna called from behind the camera, letting them know she was already filming.

Dean jumped when he felt a hand on his back, pulling him down onto the blanket. He grinned when he saw it was Seamus. These were his best friends; he had nothing to be afraid of. And just like that, Dean lost his anxiety and let his arousal take over. He groaned when Seamus's naked body pressed against his, the Irishman claiming his mouth in a rough kiss as his hand swept down Dean's body, curling around his erection.

Neville laughed at Seamus' eagerness, leaning back against Harry and rubbing his arse against the dark-haired boy's erection as they watched Seamus and Dean battle for control of the kiss. Harry licked and sucked on Neville's neck, his green eyes locked on his two roommates, his own erection growing harder against Neville's arse as he watched them begin to wank each other off.

Harry snaked a hand around Neville's waist, his fingers wrapping around the boy's cock and stroking him as he rubbed his own cock between Neville's cheeks. He paused long enough to Summon his wand, casting Lubrication Charms on both his hand and his cock. Harry groaned as his length slid easily along Neville's crack with the help of the spell and earning an answering groan from Neville when his palm slicked over his erection, spreading the cool lube along his shaft and pumping it with strong strokes.

Dean was too caught up in Seamus' kiss to notice what Harry and Neville were doing, though that changed when Seamus pulled him toward the other two, encouraging him to kiss Neville while he kissed Harry, his hand still wrapped around Dean's cock. Dean couldn't believe how natural it felt to have Seamus' cock in his hand, but he had no qualms about wanking him. It didn't feel that different than his own, although he noted that Seamus' length was both longer and thinner than his. Still, the moves he liked to use on himself seemed to be working just fine for Seamus, if the boy's groans were anything to go by, so Dean kept up his pattern of strokes and tugs and concentrated on enjoying the onslaught of sensations from kissing Neville while Seamus' hand worked furiously on his erection.

Harry sped up his strokes on Neville's cock as he felt his own orgasm building. He buckled against the other boy, unable to keep himself upright on his knees while his release tore through him, coating Neville's arse and back with come as he continued to rub his cock between his arse cheeks. Harry broke his kiss with Seamus, resting his head on Neville's shoulder as he focused on finishing him off, his strokes becoming faster and faster until Neville was shuddering under his hand, hot splashes of come hitting Dean's stomach, his cries swallowed by Dean's kiss.

It was enough to send Dean over the edge as well, and he panted against Neville's mouth, his cock jumping in Seamus' hand as he came. Seamus cried out when Dean's grip on his erection became tighter as he rode the waves of his orgasm, the added sensation making Seamus come as well.

The four boys were all panting, leaning on each other as they recovered. None of them noticed Hermione cry out in the corner, though Luna was quick to pan the camera over to her just in time to catch her throw her head back and moan, her hair wild as she bounced in Blaise's lap. Her shirt and bra were both undone, and Blaise's hands were cupping her breasts as she fucked him, her back to his chest and her head lolling on his shoulder as she used her thighs to drive herself up and down on his cock.

Blaise buried his face in her hair, crying out as he came, his hands dropping to help guide her hips as she rode him hard, her eyes tightly shut as she crested as well, sobbing for breath as she soared through her own orgasm.

"God _damn_," Dean said reverently as he watched the beautiful picture Hermione made, her long curly hair loose, just barely covering rosy pink nipples and full breasts, her face flushed with pleasure and exertion.

"Still fancy birds more than blokes then, Dean?" Seamus asked with a smirk, nudging Dean's renewed erection with his hip.

"Fuck yes," Dean said, still watching Hermione come down from her orgasm.

"Alright then," Luna said, dancing in front of the camera and pulling Dean away from his roommates, helping him stand and then plastering herself against his naked body.

He groaned, rubbing his hips against hers, nearly stumbling when she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He rucked up her skirt, surprised to find she wasn't wearing any knickers.

Draco joined Harry on the blanket, taking full advantage of his still-slippery cock, which was now at full hardness again as he watched Dean and Luna. He knelt in front of Harry, watching as Blaise started to pump his hips again, still buried inside Hermione, apparently ready for a second round. Seamus hooted, grabbing Neville and sending them both tumbling down to the other edge of the blanket, the two of them rubbing against each other as they watched everyone else.

Harry grabbed his wand again, using Stretching and Lubrication spells on Draco since he didn't think the blond would have the patience to be prepared without magic. He was rewarded with a groan as he sank into Draco's body, concentrating on finding just the right angle as he listened to everyone around them race toward release. He urged Draco up a bit, knowing he'd have a better shot at hitting his prostate if his hips were elevated a bit. He held onto Draco's hips, one hand reaching around to stroke his cock as he pounded into him.

Draco cried out, unable to keep his eyes open to watch the groups around him no matter how hard he tried. Sparks of pleasure shot through him every time Harry's cock pressed against his prostate, and paired with the way Harry was fisting his cock, sending him rocketing toward orgasm. He tensed against Harry, calling out his name before he came, bucking against Harry's hips as his release swept through him. Despite having come so recently, Harry felt himself fall over the edge as well, coaxed into coming by Draco's cries and the way his channel contracted around his cock.

Dean and Luna were lost in their own world, somehow managing to fuck standing up without benefit of a wall to help support them. Whatever Dean was doing was obviously working, though, as Luna moaned and buried her head against his shoulder, her climax shuddering through her. Dean pumped into her a few more times, groaning loudly as he came as well.

Neville and Seamus were locked in a sixty-nine, sucking each other off as they watched Blaise and Hermione fucking again. Blaise was on his back now, his hands clamped around Hermione's hips as she rode him, his thumbs caressing lazy circles against her back as he helped her rise and fall against him.

Neville groaned when Blaise made eye-contact with him, sending him a sultry wink as he came inside Hermione for the second time. He watched as Blaise's hand moved from her hip to her crotch, his fingers finding her clit easily and coaxing a second orgasm out of her as well. Neville shot his seed down Seamus' throat as Hermione fell forward, watching as Blaise covered her mouth with his own, muffling her cries of release as he kissed her. Seamus ruthlessly pumped into Neville's mouth, coming as soon as the dark-haired boy began to moan.

Luna started to laugh, sliding her legs down Dean's body until they found the floor and taking an unsteady step toward the camera.

"Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan in Hagrid's hut doing too many things to keep track of," she said with another breathless giggle. "Cut."

***

**Author's note: ***whew* Well, it _is_ the last chapter before the big reveal. Had to go out with a bang!


	18. Chapter 18: The Leaving Ceremony

***

See disclaimer in Chapter 1. They aren't mine, and I doubt JKR would share custody of them with me after seeing what I have them do.

For Digitallace, who wanted to see how the professors reacted, McGonagall in particular …

***

Harry's stomach was in knots. He'd been able to block out the enormity of what they were about to do while he was taking his N.E.W.T.s, but now that the tests were over he had a lot of time on his hands to think about the book and how it would be received.

He fidgeted in his seat, tearing tiny bits of parchment off his scroll and rolling them into balls. He was supposed to be researching charms to help bind the copies of the books, but he couldn't keep his mind on his task. Anthony and Theo were in the other corner of the library, going through stacks of books about publishing to find a replication spell that would keep the photos intact when they mass produced them.

Harry was so distracted he didn't notice when Hermione pulled out the chair next to his, jumping in surprise when she started talking.

"Oh Harry, honestly," she chided, looking at his arsenal of paper balls.

He shrugged but picked up his quill, returning his attention to the open book in front of him. Everyone had a part in the production of the books, from researching how to do it to organizing the photos to actually reproducing them. Draco and Pansy were squirreled away at Malfoy Manor for the day, having secured an afternoon pass to visit his parents. Fortunately for them, the elder Malfoys were in Switzerland at the moment, giving the two Slytherins free reign of both the main Malfoy library and Lucius' personal store of books hidden away in his study. Hermione had been the one to suggest the trip, hoping the Malfoy library had a few protection spells that might be too close to the line to have a place at Hogwarts.

Hermione watched Harry leaf through the book absently, clearly not focusing on the words. Of all of them, Harry and Draco were taking the biggest chance. They'd be outing their relationship to the world, which had to be nerve-wracking. She wanted to ask Harry about it, to see if he and Draco had discussed their future at all, but she was hesitant to get involved; for all she knew, the two of them were planning to part ways after Hogwarts. She didn't want to add to Harry's stress or, on the chance he _hadn't_ thought about it, give him something to worry about.

"Give it to me," she sighed, pulling the book across the table. "Luna's piecing the scene together in the Room of Requirement. Why don't you go see if she needs any help?"

***

Luna hadn't needed any help, he discovered when he'd entered the room, only to find Luna, Neville and Blaise otherwise occupied on a large four-poster bed in the corner.

"You're welcome to join us!" she'd called over her shoulder as he'd muttered his apologies and left.

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered aimlessly, barely acknowledging the students who greeted him warmly as he passed. Publishing the book would have no real impact on his career path – he'd decided months ago that he wasn't going to pursue Auror training. He hadn't settled on a career, though he wasn't fussed about it. He had plenty of money to support himself, and he'd toyed with the idea of taking several years off to simply travel and relax.

Of course, publishing what amounted to dozens of sex tapes with him as the star would hardly do much for his anonymity. But there were always Glamours for public places, and he'd already settled on living at least some of the time as a Muggle to take a break from the magical world as whole. At the moment his fancy had been struck by rebuilding the house in Godric's Hollow, focusing on doing the labor mostly the Muggle way instead of using magic. The idea of toiling for hours in the sun appealed to him in a way nothing else he'd considered doing after school did.

He wasn't at all worried about Draco, though he knew Hermione thought he was. Draco's parents already knew about their relationship – it would have been practically suicidal to let the elder Malfoys find out about it via the book like everyone else, in his opinion – and while they didn't exactly support it, they weren't doing anything to actively intervene. Harry supposed that was about as good as it could get.

Draco would be starting a prestigious Arithmancy Mastery at Cambridge in the fall. He was destined to take over the family businesses, but it would be decades before Lucius would be ready to turn over the reins. That left him with years to bum around and do as he pleased, and like most of the other wealthy heirs in their class, he'd chosen to go to university. Both Theo and Blaise were pursuing Masteries, with plans to take a few years off to see the world in wizarding style after completing them. Draco would probably join them, and Harry figured he might go along as well, if he hadn't found his vocation yet.

No, the reason Harry was so circumspect lately had nothing to do with Draco and everything to do with Ginny and Ron – and their family. He'd essentially cut ties with the youngest Weasley earlier that term, but he worried that Ron and his brothers would want nothing to do with him once the book was out. He cringed to think of what Molly and Arthur would say. He sighed, heading back up the stairs to try to catch Padma in the Ravenclaw common room. She'd had some ideas about how to unveil their masterpiece, and he thought that might be where he could help the most. After all, if they were going to do it, they might as well do it _big._

***

Dean stretched his ink-stained fingers, grimacing at how stiff his hands had become. He'd been too focused on designing the cover for the book to notice that he'd been hunched over his sketch pad for three hours. It hadn't been until Neville and Harry had come back to the dorm that he'd realized he'd worked through dinner and the sky was dark outside their window.

"Looks brilliant," Harry said, catching a glimpse of it over his shoulder.

"It really does," Neville said with a grin, squinting at the background.

At first glance the cover looked like a replica of _Hogwarts: A History_, but when examined closer the background, which was made to resemble the intricate pattern of the original, was actually made up of tiny figures engaged in all manner of sexual positions. Dean had even learned the spells to animate the figures, making it a very interesting cover indeed.

"It will be, as long as the animations transfer when we do the replication charm," Dean answered, yawning and rolling his aching shoulders.

"Hermione said it's all sorted," Harry said, tossing Dean a few pieces of fruit and a roll he'd scavenged from dinner.

"Everything else ready to go?" Dean asked, taking a big bite out an apple.

"Draco found some obscure spells that will prevent anyone from copying the books," Harry said, sprawling across his bed.

"We finished organizing the scenes," Neville offered, blushing slightly at the dubious look Harry shot him. "We did!"

"Padma's hit on a way to distribute them at the Leaving Ceremony," Harry said with a smirk. They'd initially planned to do it at the feast afterward, but Padma's idea had been too good to pass up. It would be a complicated bit of spellwork, but they had some Hogwarts' best minds in the group, so Harry was sure they could do it.

"Sounds like we're just about ready, then," Neville said, looking down at the picture of his Gran he kept on his bedside table. There wasn't anything she could do to him, of course, since he'd inherited Head of Household duties on his 17th birthday. He wondered what his parents would think of his involvement, were they in a position to think at all. He grinned, sure they'd have seen the humor in it. He just hoped his Gran's heart was as strong as her Healers said it was.

***

Hermione tugged on the hem of her skirt, making sure the uniform skimmed her knees as it was supposed to. It would be covered by robes anyway, but she wanted to look as prim and proper as possible – it could only serve to add to the shock of revealing the book, to her mind.

She grudgingly used one of the charms she'd heard Lavender and Parvati use hundreds of times, erasing the dark circles under her eyes and brightening her complexion. They'd stayed up the whole night charming the books and preparing for today, and she didn't want to look haggard.

Nodding at her reflection in the mirror, she tucked her wand in her sleeve and grabbed the robes that were hanging over the back of her armoire door, a huge smile on her face as she made her way down to the great lawn.

***

It took a few minutes for the murmurs to start. The Head Boy and Head Girl speeches had gone off without a hitch, as had the Headmistress' address that kicked off the ceremony. Now a steady procession of students were crossing the stage as their names were called, picking up their Leaving Certificates as they marched from one end to the other, pausing for the obligatory photo with their Head of House before descending the steps and taking a seat on the chairs set up on the lawn.

The ceremony was taking longer than it usually did, both because McGonagall's speech had been lengthy and because the crowd was a bit rowdier than normal because it was so much larger than average – the first post-war class to leave Hogwarts was bound to attract a good deal of attention, especially when Harry Potter was in it, combined with the fact that the class was larger as well, since it combined the true seventh-years as well as the ones repeating the year.

It wasn't until Tracey Davis burst out laughing that anyone realized anything was amiss. The Headmistress sent her a quelling look from the podium and continued to read off the names, making it all the way to Su Li before more laughter rang out among those who's already received their certificates and taken their seats.

"Need I remind you that this is a serious and momentous occasion and should be treated as such?" she barked at the red-faced students, glaring at them until they quieted. "I expect you all to behave with the decorum befitting a Hogwarts alumni. If I may continue?"

She looked over her spectacles at the students and crowd, her stern features daring anyone to step out of line again. When no one answered, she cleared her throat and looked back to her list, calling Neville up to receive his certificate.

Neville was careful to keep his face blank as he took the certificate, his chest aching with repressed laughter. He posed for his photo and waved to his Gran, hurrying toward his seat so he could hear the reactions of those who had already discovered their Leaving Certificate was not what it had originally appeared to be. It had taken them hours, but the group had managed to charm the books to look like the certificates, which were enclosed in a handsome leather folder. It hadn't been an easy feat, since the certificates were much thinner than the books were. The charms were designed to wear off as soon as the folder was opened, revealing the books that they'd worked so hard on.

Hannah Abbott looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide as she glanced from Neville's face to a page in the book in disbelief. He grinned waggling his eyebrows at her and causing her to squeal in alarm and turn back around.

The group of seated students managed to hold their composure for a few more minutes, the next outburst not occurring until Morag McDougal was crossing the stage. She stumbled as Su Li shrieked, saved from falling by the quick thinking by Professor Flitwick, who cast a charm to steady her as she slipped. He looked positively murderous as he took her arm and lead her toward the stairs, patting her back reassuringly.

McGonagall simply ignored the scream, determined to press on. She wasn't sure _what_ was going on, but she had a feeling she'd rather find out when she wasn't on a podium in front of hundreds of spectators.

The snickers and laughter grew as the rest of the class crossed the stage, and McGonagall let out an audible sigh of relief as she called the last student – Blaise – across to the podium. She was a bit flustered when he kissed her hand before taking his certificate, though her initial pleasure at his manners dissipated quickly as he opened his certificate and handed it back to her with a regal bow, turning to wink at the rest of the students, all of whom were now silently watching with rapt attention.

At first she'd been confused, wondering if the certificates had somehow gotten out of order and he was giving it back because it wasn't his. Then the cover caught her eye, and her cheeks paled – this definitely _wasn't_ a Leaving Certificate. Her eyes widened when she realized the pattern on the front of the book in her hand wasn't a traditional pattern at all, but rather dozens of figures engaged in lewd acts that played over and over again on a loop.

She sucked in a breath, looking at Blaise over the rim of her glasses. He was clearly waiting for a response from her, but she didn't want the entire crowd to know what had happened. Instead, she nodded to him curtly, motioning for him to move down the stage to Professor Slughorn, who was waiting to pose for a picture with him.

Blaise smirked, bowing to her again and moving on, smiling hugely for his photo and skipping down the stairs to join his fellow students. He sank into his chair, eyes alive with laughter, as he waited for the final phase of their plan to begin.

The Headmistress was quite clearly shaken by what had happened, but she tucked the book inside her robes, unable to bear the sight of the animations. She cleared her throat again, struggling to keep her composure. Now more than ever, she wanted to end the ceremony quickly and usher everyone inside for the Leaving Feast so she could get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Congratulations to the class of 2002," she said, her voice sounding strangled as she offered a brittle smile to the students, most of whom weren't watching her at all, their heads buried in books that looked exactly like the one resting in her pocket.

Gasps and shrieks rippled through the crowd as she spoke, and McGonagall felt a shiver of foreboding ripple down her stiff spine. Sure enough, it looked like the books were multiplying. Suddenly more than half the crowd was holding one, though most were simply staring at the covers, stunned, as she had. The ones who had opened them had a variety of reactions, from shocked to amused. She pursed her lips, realizing that the words she had just spoken must have triggered a spell of some sort.

The headmistress sighed, retreating from the podium as the crowd was completely overtaken by interest in the books that had replaced a little more than half of the programs. The Heads of the Houses gathered around her as she stepped back, curious to see what was causing such a ruckus. They began to leaf through the pages, each one as shocking as the one before, until Ginny Weasley let loose an ear-piercing shriek and launched herself across a bank of empty chairs, tackling Draco Malfoy.

***

Draco swung his feet idly, letting the soles of his shoes scuff lightly against the stone floor. Ginny had broken his nose, but Madam Pomfrey had set it right with little effort, the trail of blood marring his white shirt the only evidence he'd been injured at all. His parents – along with all of the parents of the students involved in _Hogwarts: A Hedonistic History_ were in the Headmistress' office. He was the only one of their bunch in the infirmary, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to clear him to leave so he could join the others in the Gryffindor common room, where they'd been escorted by an enraged McGonagall and a snickering Slughorn and told to wait for further instruction.

He was by no means alone in the room, though. Ginny and Ron Weasley had both been dosed with Calming Draughts and were sleeping a few beds over, as was Susan Bones and several parents he didn't recognize. Madam Pomfrey was examining Parvati Patil in the corner, administering potions to help minimize the bruising from the slap her mother had loosed on her before realizing the twin in the photos was _Padma_, not her. Draco smirked, recalling the colorful language the supposedly high-bred lady had used to describe her daughter before she'd figured out it hadn't been Parvati at all. It always _was_ the quiet ones, Draco mused, laughing softly to himself.

***

"Now see here," Lucius Malfoy drawled, his tone thick with contempt. "This amounts to little more than a school prank, and as they've technically _left_ your institution, you are most certainly not within your rights to administer any sort of punishment."

Narcissa sniffed in agreement, her face a mask of cold indifference. Inside she was marveling at the sheer gall of the group of students. It was quite amazing that it hadn't been an exclusively Slytherin group, she mused. Her opinion of Potter and his friends had certainly gone up in the last hour, though she'd been quite relieved to see that none of the Weasley children had participated in the little endeavor.

She let her cool gaze sweep over Molly and Arthur, barely restraining the sneer that threatened to overtake her calm expression. The headmistress had invited them to represent Potter, for reasons Narcissa couldn't fathom.

The headmistress bristled at Lucius' words, immediately launching into a shrill diatribe about Draco's part in the farce. She and Professor Sprout were convinced he'd been the ringleader, though Professors Slughorn and Flitwick hadn't been convinced.

"– frankly _deviant_ behavior –"

"My grandson is _not_ a deviant!" Augusta Longbottom shouted, rapping her cane loudly against the floor. "I've seen nothing in those pages that suggested this is anything more than what Mr. Malfoy has said – a schoolboy prank."

She raised her cane to nudge the copy of the book that sat on McGonagall's desk for emphasis, her head raised defiantly as she glared at the headmistress.

"Rather ill-advised, but certainly not illegal," she said, returning her cane to her side. She'd been worried about Neville these last few months, but he seemed to be a strapping boy with healthy appetites from what she'd seen in the book, and a large amount of cunning and courage to boot.

"Augusta!" McGonagall gasped, shocked that the elderly woman was condoning what the group had done.

"Well I for one agree with you, Headmistress McGonagall," Padma's father roared, waving a copy of the book in his hand. "Someone will pay for corrupting my daughter in this way."

He glared at Lucius, making it clear who he thought was at fault for Padma's corruption.

Dean's mother simply pursed her lips, shaking her head. This was nothing to what children in the Muggle world got up to at boarding school; she was surprised it hadn't happened before, with such a large student body of largely unsupervised teenagers.

"I think it's rather creative," Xenophilius Lovegood said, a smile on his face as he looked at the headmistress.

"Creative?" Seamus' mother shrieked, throwing her copy of the book at Xeno's head. "I should never have let him come here. I _knew_ that Harry Potter would be up to no good, and look at what happened, taking my poor Seamus down with him."

A tall man in the corner snickered, unable to control his laughter when the Irish witch glared at him.

"From what I saw, Harry Potter was going down _on_ him, not _with_ him," he choked out, his face red from laughter.

"Mr. Nott!" Professor McGonagall shouted, outraged at the comment.

"They've done nothing wrong," the man answered, struggling for composure. He'd never been more proud of Theo than he was at this moment. "Must I remind you that they are all legally adults?"

Pansy's mother nodded sharply, clutching her handbag in her fingers so tightly her nails were white. She didn't approve of her daughter's actions, but matters like these were to be dealt with at home, not in public.

"I want to know how they managed to do this without being detected," Hermione's father insisted, plucking up the courage to speak out in the room full of witches and wizards. "Have you no sort of system in place to supervise them?"

McGonagall's thin lips were nonexistent by now, her face pinched with fury.

"Mr. Granger, we do," she said coldly, frowning at him. "They are called _prefects_, which nearly half of the participants were, including the Head Boy and Head Girl, who I shouldn't have to remind you is. your. daughter."

"I don't favor punishing them," Anthony's mother chimed in, earning dirty looks from several of the parents. She looked at the book in her husband's hand, blushing slightly. "The spellwork that must have been required to put them together is phenomenal."

"That is hardly relevant!" the headmistress shouted, making the woman blanch slightly. McGonagall scanned the room, overlooking Madam Zabini, who looked bored with the entire thing, and settling on the Weasleys. "Molly, Arthur, what do you have to say about this? Clearly their actions were abominable. Just look at poor Ginny and Ron!"

Arthur frowned, shaking his head. Molly wasn't so reticent, stepping forward to address her old friend.

"Minerva," she said, leveling her best mother-of-seven look at the headmistress.

"Molly!"

"Minerva, really," Molly said, waving the book in the air. "The things these children have faced and overcome – and you want to punish them for _this_? Am I relieved my Ginny and Ron didn't have anything to do with it? Yes. Do I think Harry and the others should be punished for making this book? No."

"But –"

Everyone jumped when Snape's portrait cut the headmistress off, his silky voice stunning everyone into silence.

"They have all taken their N.E.W.T.s, have they not?" he drawled, glaring at the group.

"Severus, I don't see what bearing –"

"I should think, Minerva," he said, drawing out the words, "that you would be happy to see the back of them. Should you create some sort of punishment for these … miscreants … you will merely be punishing _yourself. _Tell me, do you truly wish to spend more time with them than necessary? To what end?"

McGonagall sputtered, blinking at the portrait in shock. In the year he'd been hanging on the wall, Snape had never once offered any sort of advice. As she thought through his argument, though, she had to concede the point. Giving them detention nor Merlin forbid expelling them and requiring them to repeat the year – which none of them would likely comply with, since they'd already taken their N.E.W.T.s – would serve little purpose other than to give them _more_ opportunities to cause trouble.

"If that was all?" Lucius interjected, inclining his head toward the headmistress politely.

She huffed out a breath, nodding tightly. The Malfoys were the first to leave, followed by the Weasleys. The angry parents stayed to try to argue more for punishment, but in the end they left as well, the Patils threatening to take their complaints to the Ministry if need be.

"Very wise, Minerva," Dumbledore's portrait said approvingly, and she glared at it, sitting heavily in her chair.

"I didn't very well have any other choices, did I, Albus?"

He tutted at her, watching her rearrange the items on her desk with more force than necessary. When she picked up her favorite quill to dash off a note to the Heads, he cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," he said gravely, his eyes twinkling madly as he looked down at the open book on the desk. "Page 22. Mr. Malfoy's Transfiguration skills seem to have greatly improved."

***

The Gryffindor common room was abuzz with conversation, since it seemed like more than half the school had come by to congratulate the group on the prank. Even the Slytherins were enjoying themselves, joining in the boisterous conversations.

Draco lounged across the sofa, his bloodstained button down exchanged for one of Harry's Muggle T-shirts. There could be no question they were together, since his head was in Harry's lap, his feet resting in Hermione's.

The conversations ended abruptly when the portrait hole opened and Molly Weasley stepped through, her hands on her hips as she looked for Harry. He tensed as she made her way across the room but didn't stand, not that he could have, since Draco remained defiantly sprawled across him.

"Young man," she said sternly, her eyes fixed on Harry, who squirmed under the scrutiny. "You took some foolhardy risks with that book."

Harry swallowed, wondering if the scolding he was about to get would be worse than the one Ginny had gotten by Howler.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" she said, her voice rising. "The middle of a Potions class, with volatile ingredients everywhere? _The_ _Forbidden Forest?"_

He nodded meekly, wishing the couch would swallow him up. He was grateful that Draco was there as a physical barrier between him and Mrs. Weasley – surely she wouldn't try to spank him the way she had the twins after they'd made their grand exit under Umbridge?

Molly shook her head, her lips a grim line.

"Really, Harry, Hermione. And you as well, Draco Malfoy. I'd have thought you'd have more sense than that."

Hermione blushed. Even her own parents' reaction hadn't shamed her as much as Molly's, since the woman seemed mostly concerned with their safety.

"Are there not dozens of other perfectly acceptable rooms in this castle that _don't_ carry a risk of bodily harm?" she continued, and all three of them stared at her in shock. "The Room of Requirement, for one – don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about, I _know_ you do – the Trophy Room, the staff room. Could you not have used more rooms like _those_?"

She leaned forward, pressing a hard kiss to Harry's forehead, then hesitating only a second before doing the same to both Draco and Hermione.

"Try to have more sense in the future," she chided, turning to make her way to the infirmary, where Arthur was sitting with their children. She spun just as she reached the portrait, waving a finger at them. "And if I find you doing something like this at the Burrow, just remember you are _not _too old for a spanking. And not the sort you like, Mr. Malfoy."

The portrait swung closed behind her, leaving an absolutely silent common room. The quiet lasted a beat longer before Draco looked up at Harry and then over at Hermione, the three of them bursting into laughter at the witch's parting words.

***

Harry tightened the strap holding his trunk closed, taking one last look around the boy's dormitory before Levitating it out the door and down the stairs. He'd be taking the Hogwarts Express for the last time today, and he couldn't help but feel a little sad. The castle had been more of a home than anywhere else to him, and he was sorry to leave it. At the same time, though, he was excited to move on. He patted his pocket, grinning when he felt the weight of his copy of _Hogwarts: A Hedonistic History_. He'd could always relieve his glory days through that, he supposed, whenever he was feeling nostalgic for the castle.

He rummaged through his robes, his fingers closing around a bulky package wrapped in brown paper and Spell-o-tape. Inside was the camera they'd used to take the pictures for the book, as well as all of the spells and charms they'd used when they'd reproduced it. He tossed the lopsided package to Dennis Creevey with a wink when he passed him, hopeful the chapters they'd added to the book wouldn't be the last. After all, Molly had given them plenty of ideas for a new edition.

– End –


End file.
